


Let's Play Pretend

by whatareyouwaitingfor



Series: Let's Play Pretend [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyouwaitingfor/pseuds/whatareyouwaitingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel e Kurt Hummelberry, nuovi arrivi al liceo McKinley – inavvicinabili, misteriosi, per non dire virtualmente inseparabili. Qual è la loro storia? Che cosa nascondono? Cosa sarà necessario fare per avvicinarsi abbastanza da scoprire i loro segreti? Blaine Anderson muore dalla voglia si scoprirlo. Ma se ce la dovesse fare, se ne pentirebbe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 001 - Mistero

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Play Pretend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27726) by anxioussquirrel, headbandxbowties. 



> **Avvertimenti delle autrici:** Ad essere molto pignole, ci sono alcune cose di cui potremmo avvertire, ma non vogliamo farlo perché sarebbe impossibile non spoilerare la storia. Non è niente di drastico, ma se sei una persona che si agita facilmente ti consigliamo di lasciar perdere questa fanfiction.
> 
> -> Link al [masterpost](http://anxioussquirrel.tumblr.com/http//anxioussquirrel.tumblr.com/post/43683446188/lets-play-pretend-masterpost) originale.
> 
> Note di traduzione: ci tengo a far notare che questa storia non solo non è betata, ma è stata tradotta 'al volo' e quindi nemmeno riletta. Spero quindi che vorrete perdonarmi gli errori che _sicuramente_ sono presenti nel testo (e se foste così gentili da segnalarmeli non potrei fare altro che ringraziarvi).

  
**Capitolo 1: Mistero**

  


Pettegolezzi.

Tutti i licei ne vivono, e dipendono dal regolare flusso di novità interessanti per ravvivare il noioso processo di insegnamento. Il liceo William McKinley di Lima, in Ohio, non fa eccezione. Che sia per mezzo di bisbigli nei corridoi e durante la pausa pranzo, di quello straccio di giornalino scolastico o del blog di Jacob Ben Israel, i pettegolezzi scorrono nelle vene del corpo studentesco e lo mantengono in vita.  
Questa settimana – la prima del penultimo anno di scuola di Blaine Anderson – l’argomento più scottante è una coppia di nuovi studenti in arrivo da Los Angeles. Sono interessanti di default perché _wow, Los Angeles, perché mai qualcuno dovrebbe trasferirsi a Lima da Los Angeles?_ – ma quella non è l’unica cosa a renderli degni di pettegolezzi.

Sono... diversi.

 

Blaine non si era mai interessato molto al mondo del pettegolezzo, ma ora di venerdì nemmeno lui riesce a sfuggire ai bisbigli che si diffondono a ondate per tutta la scuola. Le ragazze del Glee Club non la smettono di parlare dei nuovi studenti, intrecciando storie sempre più fantasiose. In poco tempo Blaine viene a sapere più di quanto avrebbe mai voluto sapere riguardo ai due stranieri, anche se ha il sospetto che la maggior parte delle informazione non abbia nulla a che vedere con la realtà.

E okay, può essere che sia anche solo minimamente curioso.

Si chiamano Rachel e Kurt Hummelberry. Sono fratelli – entrambi al penultimo anno, quindi probabilmente gemelli, anche se non si assomigliano per nulla. si sono trasferiti in un quartiere non lontano da quello di Blaine agli inizi di agosto, eppure nessuno li ha visti in giro fino al primo giorno di scuola.

Qualcuno ha sentito che fino ad ora sono stati i loro genitori ad insegnare loro e che questa sia quindi la prima volta che frequentano un liceo normale – o un qualunque tipo di scuola. Qualcun’altro giura di aver sentito voce di un programma protezione testimoni, il che ha portato a grandi teorie come collegamenti con la mafia, o che i fratelli abbiano assistito a un omicidio – o ne abbiano preso parte, perché no? Questo spiegherebbe quella strana sensazione che infondono. Qualcosa di destabilizzante, il fatto che tengano un po’ le distanze, cosa per cui si guadagnano immediatamente occhiate curiose e, a volte, commenti malevoli.

“Nemmeno ci provano a integrarsi,” fa notare Mercedes mentre pranzano tranquillamente al solito tavolo del Glee club. “Cioè, i vestiti? Andiamo, è un liceo, non una cena di gala. Posso capire i vestiti, ma completi e camicia _tutti i giorni_? E poi, li avete mai visti parlare con qualcun’altro e non solo tra di loro?”

“Forse sono gemelli siamesi,” butta lì Brittany senza alzare lo sguardo dal piatto. “Una volta ho visto un programma che ne parlava.”

“Brit, non sono _davvero_ uniti tra loro,” sbuffa Artie.

“Beh, no, ma forse sono già stati separati e non riescono ad abituarsi. Deve essere davvero dura.”

In effetti, teoria di Brittany a Parte, Blaine ha sempre visto i gemelli rigorosamente assieme, che fosse in classe o in corridoio. Anche ora sono seduti a un tavolino fuori in cortile, da soli. E sa che non è perché ci siano costretti. Tutti sono curiosi riguardo a loro; probabilmente anche i ragazzi più popolari li accoglierebbero, anche solo per sapere qualcosa della loro vita a Los Angeles. Ma quando qualcuno si avvicina rispondono a monosillabi e rifiutano senza indugio qualunque tentativo di avvicinamento, come riporta Santana sbuffando seccata. È una cosa senza precedenti. Tutti vogliono essere popolari, no?”

Tutti tranne loro, a quanto pare.

 

Qualche giorno dopo, le voci di corridoio raggiungono livelli ridicoli.

Gli Hummelberry sono figli illegittimi a lungo nascosti di qualche celebrità di Los Angeles. La stampa ha avuto notizia della loro esistenza e sono quindi stati mandati via.

Stanno avendo una relazione d’amore incestuosa.

Erediteranno un’immensa fortuna se riusciranno ad arrivare a ventuno anni senza finire assassinati – quindi è ovvio che non interagiscano coi comuni mortali. E poi non è che possano fidarsi del primo che capita.

Sono teorie talmente strampalate che Blaine comincia a sospettare che Jacob Ben Israel abbia istituito una sorta di concorso per l’ipotesi più bislacca.

Ma davvero, la volta che riesce a prendersi un attimo per osservare i fratelli per un po’ – ha un’ora buca e loro sono convenientemente seduti vicino a lui in biblioteca – gli sembrano abbastanza normali. Una coppia di studenti in arrivo che non si sono ancora adattati al nuovo ambiente scolastico, nulla di simile ai fenomeni da baraccone di cui parlano i pettegolezzi.

Tranne che... forse _hanno_ qualcosa. Forse in realtà sono una sorta di creature magiche, perché una volta che Blaine comincia ad osservarli... non sembra essere più in grado di fermarsi. È come se all’improvviso non riuscisse più a controllarsi.

Sono entrambi attraenti, deve ammettere. La cosa lo sorprende, perché mentre la bellezza di Rachel è ovvia, non glie era mai capitato di guardare un ragazzo e pensare _Wow, è bellissimo_. D’altronde, è anche vero che Kurt è diverso da qualsiasi ragazzo che Blaine abbia mai incontrato – elegante e perfettamente composto, si una bellezza quasi sinistra. Ha una che di etereo – ce l’hanno entrambi; con giusto un paio di ritocchi potrebbero diventare elfi, o magari fate. Non riesce a smettere di pensare a quanto più belli sarebbero se sorridessero. Non lo fanno mai, o per lo meno non li ha mai visti.

 _Ok, ora basta_ , decide un’ora più tardi, uscendo dalla libreria. Ha già prestato loro abbastanza tempo e attenzione. È ora di levarseli dalla testa prima di diventare anche lui ossessionato com’è successo a mezza scuola.

 

Ora del venerdì successivo non è più in grado di prendersi in giro – è troppo tardi, è già caduto sotto il loro incantesimo.  
Ogni volta che i fratelli gli passano a fianco nei corridoi affollati, non riesce a trattenersi dal guardarli. A non solo perché Rachel ha delle gambe fantastiche e quegli stivali al ginocchio che porta sono incredibilmente sexy.

Gli Hummelberry hanno qualcosa che lo attrae, che pretende la sua attenzione. Quindi continua a guardare, ogni volta che può – chiedendosi se abbia già passato il limite o se non lo si possa ancora definire inquietante. Ripromettendosi di smettere presto.

Non è così semplice.

 

Dopo il primo mese di scuola, l’opinione generale riguardo ai due ragazzi nuovi è che, qualunque sia la loro storia, sono due snob che si comportano come se fossero meglio di chiunque altro a Lima. Nessuno prova più a parlare con loro, e li si guarda solo quando fanno qualcosa di strano, come camminare a braccetto per i corridoi. La loro strana, costante vicinanza ovviamente mantiene in vita i pettegolezzi . Ma forse a Los Angeles si fa così.

E comunque Blaine e i suoi amici del Glee club hanno problemi più gravi di due nuovi studenti asociali.

Ancora una volta si ritrovano ad essere troppo pochi per poter gareggiare. I volantini sono appesi in giro per la scuola da giorni, hanno anche eseguito _Empire State of Mind_ in cortile, ma nessuno è ancora nemmeno venuto a chiedere di entrare. Continuano a provare, come fanno sempre, ma devono trovare in fretta almeno altre due persone o sono spacciati. Se quest’anno non gareggiano – e non arrivano alle nazionali, se proprio non possono vincerle – le Nuove Direzioni verranno smaltite una volta per tutte. Il preside Figgins si era assicurato di ricordarglielo. Due volte.

Quando quindi un giorno di metà settembre i fratelli Hummelberry si presentano tranquillamente in aula, il signor Schue è talmente estatico che quasi si dimentica di dover tenere un’audizione. Basta però un’occhiata alle facce dubbiose che popolano la sala, e timidamente chiede loro se abbiano magari preparato qualcosa – qualunque cosa – per far vedere cosa sanno fare. Ovviamente è solo una formalità. Il club ha assolutamente bisogno di altri due membri, anche solo per ondeggiare ritmicamente sullo sfondo e muovere le labbra seguendo la musica. Non appaiono neanche lontanamente nervosi, il che fa pensare che siano dei completi novellini con un’altissima opinione delle loro abilità data dal fatto che nessuno ha mai spiegato loro come stanno le cose, o che sappiano davvero quello che fanno.  
Poi cominciano a cantare e _oh_ , cavolo se sanno quello che fanno.

È un [duetto](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8EagZKEa8Y) di _Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy_ , che potrebbe benissimo essere stato scritto per loro perché tra loro e Barbra Streisand e Judy Garland è una dura lotta. Hanno due voci fantastiche – entrambe forti e pure, navigano senza sforzo tra le note e si uniscono alla perfezione. E loro due sono così _radiosi_ quando cantano. È ovvio che sono abituati ad esibirsi – e Blaine lo sa, per lui è lo stesso. Due voci come le loro – è più che semplice talento, sono anche anni di pratica.

È perfettamente chiaro a tutti che non hanno appena trovato solo altri due membri per il club. Potrebbero benissimo aver appena trovato due _leader_ per il club, e Blaine sa che sarà felice di condividere la luce dei riflettori. Anche Mercedes, che fino ad ora è stata la loro miglior voce femminile, rimane di stucco quando Rachel lascia esplodere le note alte a pieni polmoni; e quando senza sforzo Kurt la raggiunge, tutti quanti lo fissano scioccati perché una cosa del genere non dovrebbe essere possibile. Il signor Schue ha l’aria di chi è sul punto di mettersi a piangere di felicità.

Ovviamente vengono accolti a braccia aperte. E il fatto che Blaine sia semplicemente estatico alla notizia, beh... vuole il meglio per il suo club, va bene?

Passano i giorni e gli Hummelberry sono lì, in mezzo a loro, e da vicino non sembrano più così strani o distanti. Continuano a sedersi sempre assieme e non parlano molto, ma sembra che in qualche modo abbiano abbassato le difese. A volte sorridono, (e sì, quando lo fanno sono entrambi decisamente più belli), e seguono con occhi curiosi lo svolgersi dei soliti drammi e battibecchi, e l’interesse di Blaine che aveva appena cominciato a sbiadire torna in vita più convinto che mai.

Dopo qualche settimana diventa già difficile pensare alle Nuove Direzioni senza Rachel e Kurt. Il contributo che danno dal punto di vista canoro è chiaramente evidente, ma non se la cavano male nemmeno a ballare e parlano anche un po’ di più, anche se solo del glee club o faccende di scuola, rimanendo estremamente riservati su tutto il resto. Provano a tutti di essere  altrettanto spettacolari negli assoli quanto lo sono con i duetti. Non sembrano più così distanti, almeno non nella sala del coro, e la maggior parte del disagio che inizialmente il resto del club provava in loro presenza è svanito. Sono solo altri due ragazzi del club, unici e diversi a modo loro. In qualche modo le loro stranezze li rendono parte del gruppo invece che allontanarli ulteriormente. Dopo tutto, le Nuove Direzioni sono composte di persone che risaltano, in un modo o nell’altro.

Non stanno automaticamente simpatici a tutti, ovviamente – hanno ancora un qualcosa che tiene la gente a distanza, e francamente a volte il loro atteggiamento dà sui nervi. Forse è il fatto che sono estremamente calmi e sicuri della loro abilità, o il fatto che a volte si scambiano quegli sguardi come sapessero qualcosa in più, come fossero migliori; come se la scelta delle canzoni per le preliminari fosse un dettaglio insignificante nel grande piano della vita. E lo sono, ovviamente, ma _andiamo_. In più, Rachel in particolare a volte si comporta come una diva, sovreccitata ed esigente, e in quei momenti è seriamente difficile farsela piacere.  
Eppure la piccola cotta di Blaine persiste, e la cosa divertente è che non è nemmeno sicuro di chi sia l’oggetto della sua cotta. Sarebbe naturale se fosse attratto solo da Rachel, che dopotutto è una bella ragazza, intelligente e con una voce per cui vendere l’anima – ma non è così semplice.

È come se lei da sola non gli importasse – è anche _lui_ ; Kurt. Sono _loro_ , insieme. È una cosa nuova e strana, e una caratteristica inquietante in più da attribuire ai fratelli, ma Blaine decide di non pensarci troppo. E poi on potrebbe comunque farci nulla. Non hanno nemmeno mai parlato, a parte qualche parola di sfuggita durante le prove. È solo che... gli piace guardarli. Nella sala del coro e in aula, e a volte in corridoio. È come se fossero bellissimi uccelli esotici. E se a volte incrociano il suo sguardo e sorridono – beh, non significa nulla.  
Ma a volte davvero incrociano il suo sguardo e sorridono, e anche senza parole è una bella sensazione. Sembra una specie di onore perché sembra che non lo facciano con nessun altro al di fuori della sala del coro. Con in passare del tempo, Blaine comincia ad aspettare il momento giusto per passare vicino a loro in corridoio o di sedersi vicino a loro dove si mettono sempre a pranzare in cortile, solo per incrociare un lampo di blu o di marrone delle loro iridi.

È in una di quelle occasioni, tre settimane dopo che si sono uniti al glee club, che assiste a una triste scena.  
I due fratelli sono in piedi di fronte all’armadietto di Kurt, prima dell’inizio delle lezioni, e quando Blaine si avvicina con l’intento di passargli a fianco e di vedere quella scintilla di riconoscimento negli occhi di Rachel, le fossette nelle guance di Kurt quando ricambia il suo sorriso, quasi con timidezza. Ma questa volta non gli prestano attenzione, persi uno nell’altra. Kurt stringe a sé Rachel, in lacrime, la abbraccia forte, gli occhi grigi e preoccupati, e il ghigno che stava comparendo sul volto di Blaine svanisce in fretta, sostituito dalla preoccupazione. Vuole chiedere cosa ci sia che non va, offrire il suo aiuto, ma non sa nemmeno se sia qualcosa per cui possa aiutare, o anche solo se accetterebbero che si intromettesse in quel momento così personale.

Alla fine non si avvicina; non gli sembra di averne il diritto. Sembrano persi nel loro piccolo mondo, ancora più del solito. Ma mentre Blaine si volta per andarsene, Kurt incrocia il suo sguardo, e anche se questa volta non sorride c’è qualcosa nella triste intensità del suo sguardo che colpisce Blaine dritto al cuore, strana e tagliente.

 

_  
 _Rachel trema tra le braccia di Kurt, il corpo scosso da violenti singhiozzi, e lui non può far altro che stringerla e provare a calmarla, e prometterle che andrà tutto bene anche se sa che è la bugia più grande di tutte. Ma ora è di questo che ha bisogno, quindi Kurt interpreta il suo ruolo mordendosi forte la guanci, perché ora on può pensare a se stesso, alle ripercussioni che avrà per lui. Ci sono dentro assieme, ma è lui quello più forte, lo è sempre stato._

_Rachel non ha ancora detto una parola, è da quando sono usciti dalla cucina dopo la conversazione con i loro genitori – dopo il loro ultimatum – che continua a piangere; e che cazzo, dovevano proprio parlarne prima che andassero a scuola? Hanno una verifica di matematica alla prima ora, e devono affrontare un’intera giornata di lezioni, e ora Rachel è ridotta uno straccio e non c’è molto che Kurt possa fare in proposito._

_Ci prova lo stesso, stringendola più forte e sussurrandole  all’orecchio, ignorando le occhiatacce degli studenti che gli ronzano attorno._  
 _“Ehi, shh. Andrà tutto bene. Lo so che ci stai male; ci sto male anch’io, ma sopravvivremo. Sopravviviamo sempre, Rach, lo sai anche tu. Possiamo continuare a cantare a casa come abbiamo sempre fatto, per quello non ci serve il glee club; non è la stessa cosa ma siamo spettacolari comunque. Andiamo, lo diremo al signor Schue durante la pausa pranzo, e poi mentre torniamo a casa compreremo un sacco di gelato e passeremo una bella serata a viziarci. Faremo tutto quello che vuoi, te lo prometto, posso addirittura–“_

_Lei piange ancora più forte, ma in qualche modo riesce a pronunciare qualche parola, la voce arrochita dal pianto._

_“Kurt, no, è che–“_

_Qualunque cosa stia cercando di dire, viene interrotta da una nuova ondata di singhiozzi e Kurt viene lasciato lì a spremersi disperatamente le meningi in cerca di un altra ragione._

_“Aspetta, hai paura che non ce la facciano senza di noi? Ehi, se la caveranno. Con l’arrivo di Sam e la ragazza che ha portato Puck la volta scorsa sono a posto, ora hanno abbastanza gente per gareggiare. Lo so che senza le nostre voci non sarà la stessa cosa, ma non possiamo mica farci nulla, no? Rach?”_

_Lei lo sta guardando, scuotendo il capo, i singhiozzi che lentamente diminuiscono, e nei suoi occhi c’è una tale tristezza, una tale disperazione che ne rimane spaventato. È troppo intensa anche per lei, e Rachel è di norma la personificazione stessa dell’intensità, il che è tutto dire. Lei apre la bocca, esitando, e Kurt avverte l’improvviso bisogno di coprirsi le orecchie, spaventato da ciò che potrebbe dire._

_Ovviamente non lo fa._

_“Kurt... non voglio lasciare il glee club.”_

_“Lo so, nemmeno io, ma–“_

_“Non andiamocene. Ti prego.”_

_Lo sta pregando. Implorando, quasi; gli occhi grandi e umidi. Il cuore di Kurt sembra fermarsi._

_“Ma Rach, vorrebbe dire...”_

_“Sì.”_

_“Perderemmo un anno. Non cambieranno idea.”_

_“Lo so. Ma... non posso rinunciarci, a questa sensazione di essere viva. Quand’è stata l’ultima volta ceh ti sei sentito così vivo, Kurt?”_

_Lui vorrebbe piangere. Vorrebbe urlare, o forse scappare e nascondersi da qualche parte. Ma non aiuterebbe, nemmeno un po’, perché non può nascondersi da se stesso, o dal fatto che sa che ha ragione lei. Sono anni che non si sente così_ reale _come quando si trova al Glee club, nemmeno quando... semplicemente no._

_Ma è pronto a sacrificare un anno della sua vita per questo?_

_Dall’altra parte del corridoio scorge un lampo di grandi occhi color ambra, puntati su di lui. Preoccupati. È d nuovo quel ragazzo, quell’adorabile ragazzo del glee club. Blaine._

_C’è così poco tempo, e così tante cose che Kurt vorrebbe fare._

___

Blaine cerca di togliersi quella scena dalla mente mentre prosegue con la sua giornata, scacciando la preoccupazione che rischia si trasformarsi in qualcosa di più. Non ci riesce però granché, e tempo che arrivi il l’ora di presentarsi al Glee club, avverte praticamente il bisogno di sapere se i due fratelli stanno bene. Non è sicuro di cosa si aspetta di trovare quando per la fretta praticamente inciampa attraverso la porta dell’aula, ma di sicuro non questo.

Rachel e Kurt sono al loro solito posto che parlano tranquillamente – sulle loro facce non c’è segno di preoccupazione, nulla che indichi che sia successo qualcosa fuori dall’ordinario. Rachel sembra quasi più effervescente del solito, dondolandosi allegramente mentre scribacchia qualcosa in un quadernetto rosa. È come se Blaine si fosse immaginato la scena accaduta quella mattina, come se sa fosse inventata – èd è sufficientemente sicuro che non sia così.

Li sta ancora osservando quando Kurt alza lo sguardo, guardando fisso verso di lui e sorride, un sorriso più aperto e amichevole del solito. L’istante successivo Rachel guarda prima suo fratello, poi Blaine, e nella sua espressione cambia qualcosa, e poi anche lei gli sorride apertamente. All’improvviso Blaine si sente preso all’amo, imprigionato in una rete da cui non vuole nemmeno provare a liberarsi – i loro visi, i loro sorrisi, i loro occhi, diversi ma ugualmente intensi mentre lo tengono intrappolato.

Dura tutto solo pochi secondi, prima che il signor Schue entri nell’aula, cominciando da subito a sparare nuove idee a raffica, e i fratelli si girano a guardarlo. A Blaine però continua a girare la testa, e il cuore continua a battergli all’impazzata per lungo tempo, ed è sciocco perché davvero non è successo nulla – _nulla_ , non hanno scambiato nemmeno una parola.

Però... non riesce a non credere che sia appena successo _qualcosa_. Come se fosse stato deciso qualcosa e fosse solo una questione di tempo prima che... non ha idea di cosa. Ma pensa di essere pronto a scoprirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fotoset** :
> 
>  
> 
> [Passando di lì](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/43436758189/every-time-the-siblings-pass-him-in-the-crowded)
> 
>  
> 
> [L'audizione](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/43436780078/the-club-just-needs-two-more-members-if-only-to)  
> 


	2. Capitolo 002 - West Side Story

  
**Capitolo 002 - West Side Story**

“Ciao. Posso sedermi con voi?”

È venerdì pomeriggio e Blaine è seduto con Mike a un tavolo del Lima Bean quando una voce inaspettata ma inconfondibile lo colpisce dritto in mezzo agli occhi. O, beh, alle orecchie. Si volta lentamente, ha quasi paura di guardare, e senza dubbio – meraviglioso, con un cauto sorriso , quello è Kurt.

È strano quanti pensieri  e realizzazioni possano passare per la mente di una persona in quel secondo o due che ci vogliono per annuire e rispondere.

Improvvisamente Blaine si rende conto di non aver mai visto Kurt all’interno della caffetteria prima d’ora, nonostante venga qui praticamente tutti i giorni.

Arriva a notare che attorno a loro ci sono parecchi tavoli vuoti, quindi non è che Kurt non abbia dove sedersi  – il che significa che è venuto a sedersi con loro perché lo vuole.

Il suo cervello registra anche il fatto che non vede Rachel da nessuna parte, e non era mai successo prima.

Ha anche il tempo di andare un po’ in panico perché dopo educazione fisica non si è sprecato a pettinarsi i capelli con la solita cura, e il cardigan che ha addosso è il suo preferito, ma ha visto giorni migliori, e sente la punta delle proprie orecchie diventare calda, il che significa che sta arrossendo, e _Kurt sta guardando dritto verso di lui e sta probabilmente notando tutto questo se non di più e perché improvvisamente è così nervoso?_

E poi ringrazia ogni divinità che gli venga in mente per il fatto che dopo tutti quegli anni Mike lo conosca cosi bene, perché dopo una sola occhiata alla faccia di Blaine assume il controllo della situazione, decisamente conscio di cosa sia in grado di combinare Blaine quando si sente in imbarazzo.

“Ciao, Kurt! Certo, siediti pure. Un altro drogato di caffè, direi?” Mike beve un sorso del suo tè con un sorriso provocatorio. Blaine lancia istintivamente un’occhiata al bicchiere di carta che Kurt tiene in mano, nota la C nera sul lato – quindi è un cappuccino, no? Non che quell’informazione possa servirgli in alcun modo, è solo che... gli piace tenersi informato.

Kurt sorride timidamente mentre prende posto. “Oh, _drogato_ è una parola così dura. Non ho un problema con la caffeina. Ho un problema _senza_ la caffeina.” – e ridono tutti, rompendo definitivamente il ghiaccio. Blaine non è ancora pronto a parlare, temendo di dire qualcosa di tremendamente imbarazzante, ma Mike è lì a fianco.

“Allora, Kurt, che ne pensi di West Side Story?” Il musical della scuola è stato annunciato giusto ieri, quindi è un argomento ancora nuovo e _perfetti_. “Noi due pensiamo di presentarci alle audizioni, tu che ne dici?”

Kurt scuote appena il capo. “Probabilmente no. Però Rachel vuole provare come protagonista femminile.”

Nel petto di Blaine comincia a farsi strada un brivido di puro entusiasmo – spera di ottenere la parte di Tony, e la prospettiva di poter forse recitare assieme a Rachel come Maria è inaspettata e decisamente benvenuta, e non fa che dargli un motivo in più per volerla.

“È una competizione serrata, mi pare di capire, ma con la sua voce... Rachel sarebbe fantastica.” Si rende conto di arrossire mentre lo dice e c’è qualcosa nel modo in cui Kurt inarca un sopracciglio, qualcosa di curioso, quasi analitico, anche se annuisce.”

“Si, hai ragione. Vedremo.”

Dopodiché la conversazione scorre tranquilla. Continuano a parlare principalmente di Glee e delle eliminatorie in arrivo – Blaine e Mike aggiornano Kurt sui club contro cui si scontreranno, gli Hipster e i Warbler, e gli parlano della loro esperienza lo scorso anni. Il volto di Kurt è animato ed espressivo mentre parla e ride delle battute di Mike, ma i suoi occhi tornano  sempre su Blaine, perspicaci e in cerca di qualcosa che Blaine gli darebbe volentieri se solo sapesse  cosa fosse.

È troppo presto che i loro bicchieri finiscono vuoti e Kurt guarda l’orologio sopra il bar, alzandosi in piedi.

“Ok, io devo andare – ho promesso a Rachel che sarei andata a prenderla in biblioteca. Ci vediamo lunedì!”

Blaine vorrebbe fermarlo, chiedergli il suo numero – diamine, chiedergli di andare a prendere un caffè un’altra volta, e di portare anche Rachel – e per fortuna Kurt  se n’è già andato prima che lui riesca ad aprire bocca, perché torna di colpo coi piedi per terra. Cosa gli sta succedendo? Sta davvero pensando di chiedere a Kurt di uscire – e non solo a lui, di chiederlo a _entrambi_? Davvero, anche se la sola idea di vedersi con due persone contemporaneamente, e pure due fratelli, non fosse assurda; anche se potesse per puro caso avere una possibilità con loro – anche così, Blaine non è gay. E nemmeno bisessuale. Non sarebbe un problema, ma... non ha mai pensato di esserlo.

Anche se ora non ne è troppo sicuro.

Guarda la porta da cui è uscito Kurt, intrigato dalla direzione dei propri pensieri, fino a che Mike non gli dà una spintarella alla spalla con un’espressione per metà divertita e per metà curiosa. Blaine fa spallucce, limitandosi a sorridere. Ci penserà più tardi. Magari un altro giorno.  
O no. Forse si limiterà a vedere cosa succede.

 

_  
 _“Sei sicuro di non voler partecipare alle audizioni, Kurt? Sei ancora in tempo.” Rachel fa un’ultima piroetta davanti allo specchio a muro._  
 _“Sono sicuro. Sei stupenda, per la cronaca.”_

_“Ovvio, quando mai sono stata meno che stellare con addosso qualcosa fatto da te?” Si avvicina un po’ di più allo specchio per controllare che il trucco non si sia sbavato. “Blaine come sta andando?”_

_Kurt getta un’occhiata nello spazio tra le tende del backstage._

_“È spettacolare. Li sta stendendo tutti con quella canzone. Sarà perfetto.” Un sorriso leggero, privato; un sussurro. “Solo... perfetto.”_  
 ___

  


Quando qualche giorno più tardi viene annunciato il cast, viene fuori che alla saranno davvero Blaine e Rachel ad interpretare Tony e Maria, e per quanto Blaine sperasse in una simile eventualità, si ritrova improvvisamente nervosissimo. Un conto è fantasticare di avere una chimica perfetta sul palco, (e le volte in cui si sente coraggioso, anche fuori) di performance da togliere il fiato e standing ovation, e tutt’altra è dover affrontare insieme ore di prove, con tutti i difetti di un’attività reale, umana – stress e sudore e sfinimento, imbarazzanti passi di danza e battute dimenticate. Fa tutto parte del processo di appropriazione di un ruolo; lo sa, non è la sua prima volta. Ma quando la tua partner è una persona che vorresti impressionare – qualcuno a cui finora hai a malapena detto una frase – ci sono trappole nascoste dietro ogni angolo.  
Quanto  vicino è troppo vicino? Come fai a prenderle la mano quando la tua è sudata e disgustosa? E _dio_ , i baci di scena...

Viene fuori che Rachel come partner è un osso duro. È gentile e professionale, ma è anche una perfezionista. Concentrata, calma, ha un controllo perfetto sulla sua voce, su ogni sua mossa. Sembra che stia mettendo _tutto_ quello che ha in questo ruolo, tutta la sua passione, ogni grammo della sua considerevole energia. È spaventosa. E umiliante.

Durante la prima prova quasi non parlano, a parte per dire le battute, imparare i percorsi e i movimenti, e Blaine si sente impacciato e in imbarazzo a recitare per la prima volta assieme a lei. Il che è stupido – è un bravo attore e lo sa, non dovrebbe essere così a disagio, ma c’è questa cotta che non sembra in grado di togliersi dalla testa, e... è un po’ troppo da gestire.

Quando cantano insieme la tensione si scioglie, anche se solo per un momento, perché è perfetto ed elettrizzante come spesso gli capita. Le loro voci si uniscono in una bellissima armonia, e quando finiscono _Tonight_ , Beiste ha le lacrime agli occhi e Artie rivolge loro un sorrisone, chiaramente felice delle sue scelte.

E poi arriva un applauso dalla platea, forte e solitario, e Blaine alza lo sguardo per vedere Kurt sorridere seduto in terza fila, e immediatamente l’impaccio ritorna con forza doppia.

La prima sessione di prove dura quasi quattro ore, e quando finalmente Blaine arriva a casa e si trascina fino alla sua stanza è talmente stanco che collassa a letto, ignorando i vestiti sudati e i compiti e la cena. Tenere il passo di Rachel è una vera e propria sfida.  
Le due sessioni successive sono in qualche modo più semplici, anche se Rachel continua a intimidirlo e Kurt continua ad osservarli dal suo posto  in platea. Blaine sa di star migliorando, il che lo fa sentire più a suo agio; ma sa anche di poter fare di meglio. Ha questo blocco che non riesce a superare, e la cosa è frustrante. Si sente in imbarazzo – sotto il loro sguardo, conscio della loro attenzione e incapace di intuire cosa stiano pensando. Non riesce ad ignorarlo; occupa una parte della sua mente che dovrebbe invece davvero occuparsi dello spettacolo. Dopotutto, essere distratti quando si è in scena è un peccato capitale.

Il modo in cui Rachel lo guarda mentre recita, però, dolce e accogliente, il modo in cui posa gentilmente la mano sulla sua – lo fa sentire come se camminasse sulle nuvole. Eppure si sente ancora troppo timido per toccarla come si dovrebbe in quelle scene in cui dovrebbero sembrare intimi, quasi passionali. Deve lavorarci.

E a quanto si vede durante le prove del venerdì, deve farlo in fretta.

 

“Posso essere sincero? Questa scena racconta un risveglio sessuale, come anche tutto il musical. E se da un lato Rachel è il ritratto stesso della passione, Blaine, tu invece sembri... imbarazzato. Posso chiederti se hai mai davvero–“

Artie non finisce la domanda, ma il significato è chiaro e nel silenzio che ne segue Blaine non può fare altro che pregare che la terra lo inghiotta. Anche senza bisogno di guardare sa che gli occhi di tutti sono puntati su di lui, e che dovrebbe dire qualcosa, _deve_ dire qualcosa–  
Cosa può dire quando la verità è che non ha mai nemmeno baciato nessuno, non _davvero_ (perché un bacio a stampo sulle labbra in terza elementare _non_ vale?)

“Io... ehm... sto aspettando la persona giusta.”

Sa di star sfoggiando cinquanta sfumature di rosso, inciampando sulle parole, ma tutto ciò che riesce a pensare è che due persone che gli piacciono, e _molto_ , sono qui e stanno assistendo al momento più imbarazzante della sua vita. Non riesce a guardare nessuno dei due, ma con la coda dell’occhio nota quanto  sembri calma Rachel, neanche lontanamente disturbata dall’argomento, ed è ovvio che non lo sia, vengono da _Los Angeles_. Devono aver fatto sesso parecchie volte mentre erano là, e invece qui c’è Blaine, sciocco e imbarazzato e vergine, con le sue idee romantiche antidiluviane e che non riesce nemmeno a _far finta_ di avere esperienza in modo convincente.

Artie si schiarisce la gola.

“Blaine, ascolta. Da amico capisco questa tua... strana avversione per gli svaghi. Ma come regista ho paura. Come pensi di comunicare al pubblico certe emozioni se non ti sei mai aperto all’esperienza più fondamentale e primordiale dell’umanità? So che non hai una ragazza, ma ho visto tutte quelle che ti mangiano con gli occhi ogni volta che canti un assolo. Sono sicuro che sarebbero tutte più che contente di aiutarti. Forse dovresti considerare l’idea di trovare il tempo prima dello spettacolo di apertura e... divertirti. Consideralo un esercizio di recitazione.”

“Io–“

Come può rispondere davanti a una cosa del genere? Messa così ha un senso, e forse non dovrebbe essere poi questo  gran problema, ma per lui un po’ lo è. È stato cresciuto così, convinto che il sesso dovrebbe essere più che semplice divertimento, e gli riesce difficile pensare di farlo con qualcuno per cui non prova assolutamente nulla. Però come può dirlo qui, ora, ad alta voce?

Artie sta evidentemente aspettando un qualche tipo di risposta da parte sua e Rachel lo guarda con – Blaine non ne ha idea, è simpatia o pena? Dovrebbe forse accettare, gettare alle ortiche i suoi dubbi e farlo per il bene dell’arte?

Il salvagente arriva dal luogo più inaspettato.

“Mi dispiace, Artie, ma sono stronzate. Non devi aver fatto sesso per interpretare un tizio che ha esperienza in quel campo, come non devi per forza uccidere qualcuno per poter interpretare un assassino.” La voce di Kurt arriva forte e chiara dalla platea. È la prima volta che Blaine lo sente discutere, ed è così sicuro e calmo, così _forte_. “Non credo che andare a letto col primo che capita giusto per dire di averlo fatto sia una cosa che ci si dovrebbe sentire obbligati a fare. E Blaine, sinceramente? Sei perfetto come Tony, devi solo farti un po’ di coraggio quando si tratta di Rachel. A volte può essere travolgente, lo so, ma le piaci davvero, e lei piace a te. Lascia che si veda.”

Blaine balbetta qualche mezza parola che non riesce ad articolare in qualcosa di sensato, scioccato  dalla piega degli eventi e dal fatto che apparentemente la sua cotta sia alquanto evidente, ma il volto di Kurt è amichevole e sincero, e Rachel sta annuendo e sorridendo con dolcezza, e okay, forse ce la può fare.

Quando riprovano la scena mette da parte tutti i suoi dubbi, mette completamente da parte _Blaine_ e diventa Tony, senza riserve. Gli occhi marroni di Maria sono grandi e pieni di affetto, ogni mossa una seduzione, ogni tocco una promessa, e Tony avverte l’amore e la passione, il desiderio  scorrere attraverso di lui, e dà tutto ciò che ha.

La sorpresa sul volto di Artie quando alla fine fanno una pausa è quasi comica, e i complimenti che gli rivolge gli permeano la pelle come un balsamo ristoratore. Ancora meglio, Kurt  applaude più forte che mai e Rachel gli stringe la mano sorridendo, radiosa quanto il sole. “Sei stato  fantastico. Sono contenta che sia tu il mio Tony.”

 

E quella sera le sorprese non finiscono lì.

Quando Blaine esce dall’auditorium Rachel e Kurt sono lì ad aspettarlo, e lui arrossisce fino alla punta delle orecchie quando si voltano verso di lui.

“Ehi. Stasera sei stato _davvero_ bravo.” La voce di Kurt è amichevole, abbinata a un sorriso, e il cuore di Blaine salta un battito.

“Grazie. E grazie di...” _Non dire_ avermi difeso _, non dirlo._ “...aver detto quello che hai detto, lì dentro. Vuol dire tanto.”

Kurt fa spallucce e si avvia verso l’uscita, seguito da Rachel e Blaine. “Non ho una particolare simpatia per la gente che dice ad altra gente di cambiare solo perché lo dicono loro. Mi dà sui nervi. E nemmeno tu sembravi troppo felice di quello che stavi sentendo.”

“No, direi di no.”

Sono già fuori, dove il parcheggio è scuro e tranquillo, quasi vuoto vista l’ora tarda, e improvvisamente Blaine si rende conto  di non essere pronto a lasciar finire lì la serata.”

“Caffè! Ehm, cioè... prendiamo un caffè?”

Nell’istante stesso in cui finisce la frase, si rende conto di aver sbagliato tutto. Il sorriso si congela sul volto di Rachel, e ovviamente Blaine stava guardando lei solo perché Kurt è dall’altra parte, e intendeva entrambi, e sembrava quasi che le stesse chiedendo un _appuntamento_ , e–

“Blaine, io–“ Rachel sembra dispiaciuta e Blaine si affretta a correggersi, voltando continuamente il capo a destra e a sinistra per includere entrami.

“Voglio dire, tutti assieme. Un caffè post-prove. Come... come amici. Attori. E amici. Sì.” Dio, non gli dovrebbero permettere di parlare con persone da cui è attratto. Ha il viso in fiamme.

La risata di Kurt sembra musica, leggera e dolce.

“Ci piacerebbe, ma non possiamo. Almeno non stasera, è tardi e dobbiamo essere a casa tra poco. Magari un altro giorno?”

 _Oh_. Ma certo. Ancora una colta è saltato alle conclusioni.

“Mi piacerebbe.”

 

Ci vuole quasi una settimana prima che riescano a trovarsi in caffetteria.

Sono state delle buone prove, per una volta senza tempi sbagliati o battute  dimenticate, con la giusta chimica tra Tony e Maria, e anche i baci di scena avevano finalmente cominciato a funzionare e dare l’impressione giusta.  Blaine quasi saltellò giù dal palco, felice e scoppiettante, quando una mano piccola e calda prese la sua.

“Che ne dici di andare a prendere quel caffè?” Rachel è raggiante, come sempre dopo una buona performance, e Blaine annuisce con un ghigno.

“Certo. Ci vediamo fuori tra dieci minuti?”

 

Vanno in macchina assieme e Blaine è sorpreso di scoprire che i fratelli non hanno una macchina – vengono a scuola a piedi, o a volte prendono il bus. Non è una cosa inaudita, ma vista la mezz’ora di strada è comunque abbastanza raro, e Blaine la archivia come l’ennesima stranezza.

Il Lima Bean è piuttosto  affollato per essere un mercoledì sera, quindi si stringono assieme attorno a un tavolino, le ginocchia che si scontrano continuamente.  Sembra tutto più brillante e più reale del solito, sia Rachel che Kurt sono di una bellezza inquietante, e Blaine potrebbe avere una minima infatuazione. Non che sia una novità, è solo l’intensità di tutta la serata a fargliela percepire come tale.

È sorpreso di quanto sia calmo, come se avesse lasciato l’imbarazzo a casa. È anche vero che negli ultimi giorni hanno parlato parecchio, al glee club e durante le prove, e perfino due volte in cortile – brevi chiacchierate inconcludenti su roba di scuola e roba di glee  e roba sul musical, e ora si sente come se il ghiaccio si sia sciolto e sia scivolato via, e siano qui per prendere un caffè da non-proprio-ma-quasi amici.

C’è il riassunto obbligatorio delle prove e l’analisi dettagliata – perché come spiega Kurt, divertito, è quello che Rachel fa ogni singola sera – e chiacchiere eccitate riguardo le eliminatorie, ma poi tutti gli argomenti tranquilli e sicuri sono esauriti, e all’improvviso cala un silenzio che rischia di diventare imbarazzante. O è quello che teme Blaine.

Però ha sottovalutato Rachel.

“wow, mi piace questo posto. Non riesco a credere di non esserci mai venuta prima, fanno una cioccolata calda fantastica.”

“Davvero, neanche una volta?” È difficile da credere, la caffetteria è il ritrovo preferito  dalla maggior parte degli  studenti del McKinley. “E per tutto questo tempo dove siete andati? A prendere caffè e tutto il resto?”

Tocca a Kurt rispondere. “Da nessuna parte. Non usciamo granché, tranne che per andare a scuola. I nostri genitori sono... un po’ severi.”  
Il sorriso di Rachel si spegne per un istante, ma un attimo dopo torna a risplendere a cento watt e quasi non si nota che sia forzato. Blaine aggrotta la fronte.

“Wow, deve... essere dura.”

Kurt ridacchia sbuffando. “Sì, beh. E i tuoi invece?”

“Ah, sono a posto. Sono tutti  e due medici al Lima Hospital, il che vuol dire che hanno sempre orari folli quindi ho dovuto imparare abbastanza presto ad essere indipendente. Ma finché i voti restano alti, sono praticamente libero di fare quello che voglio. Da quel punto di vista direi che sono fortunato.”

“Hai fratelli?” Questa volta è Rachel, palesemente curiosa, e presto Blaine si ritrova a raccontare loro tutto riguardo suo fratello Cooper, che fa l’attore, e poi riguardo sue ambizioni di studiare teatro per i musical, tutti gli strumenti che suona e il suo sogno di vincere le nazionali con le Nuove Direzioni prima di diplomarsi, e una dozzina di altre cose.

È solo un’ora più tardi, quando si sono salutati e sta tornando a casa che Blaine si accorge di non aver saputo praticamente nulla riguardo Rachel e Kurt. Ancora non sa nulla sulle loro vite a parte quelle due cose dei genitori  e le lunghe passeggiate per arrivare a scuola. Hanno guidato attentamente la conversazione in modo che sia stato quasi sempre lui a parlare e poi sono dovuti andar via, lasciandogli i ricordi affettuosi e vibranti dei loro volti animati e le loro risate musicali, dei loro commenti, dolci o ingegnosi, e del casuale sfiorarsi delle loro mani sul piccolo tavolino. E anche se è molto  più di ciò che ha avuto finora, spera davvero di riuscire prima o poi a conoscerli meglio.

Ci sono solo tre pienissimi giorni prima della serata di apertura di West Side Story, e Blaine si è ripromesso che non appena avranno un po’ più di tempo libero inviterà i fratelli ad andare a prendere un caffè per festeggiare. E si assicurerà di farli parlare. Perché potrà  non sapere granché sul loro conto, ma sa che gli piacciono. Molto. E non solo in modo potenzialmente romantico – no, in parte è sorpreso anche lui di rendersi conto che ora che gli è stato concesso di avvicinarsi molto di più, vorrebbe sinceramente diventare loro amico.

Da vicino riesce a capire molte più cose su di loro, e quello che riesce a vedere _gli piace_. Il fatto che l’estrema sicurezza di Rachel sia una maschera per nascondere la ragazza vulnerabile e sensibile che si torva al di sotto. Il fatto che il sarcasmo diretto e la facciata calma di Kurt  nascondano la sua indole combattiva e protettiva. Il fatto che entrambi sembrino _capirlo_ al volo, a un livello cui la maggior parte delle persone non arriva. Gli sembra quasi che abbiano una sorta di strana, fantastica connessione – quasi come se i loro cervelli comunicassero sulla stessa frequenza.

E inoltre, riesce a scorgere l’unica vera  cosa che probabilmente non avrebbero mai voluto  che vedesse: quanto si sentono soli, loro due uniti contro il mondo. Che sia per scelta o no, non deve essere facile.

 

_  
 _“Allora, cosa ne pensi?”_

_“Lo trovo dolce. Dolce e timido e onesto, per non dire con un enorme talento e davvero appassionato  di musica e recitazione. E molto bello.”_

_“Rach, sai dove voglio arrivare.”_

_“Lo so. Sì, capisco perché ne sei incantato.”_

_“Non sono incantato.”_

_“Attratto. Interessato. Chiamalo come ti  pare. Ancora non sono sicura che sia ciò di cui hai bisogno, però.”_

_“Non lo sapremo finché non lo_ sapremo _, no? Ma credi che potremmo... ?”_

_“Sì,. Ok, sì. Possiamo provare.”_

_“Grazie, Rachel.”_

_“Per te qualunque cosa.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fotoset** : [Audizioni per West Side Story, dietro le quinte](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/43517119003/are-you-sure-you-dont-want-to-audition-kurt)


	3. Capitolo 003 - Cambiamenti

  
**Capitolo 003 - Cambiamenti**

La prova costume del sabato mattina fila liscia. L’aria è pervasa di eccitazione e ogni cosa è al suo posto, e le esitazioni pre-serata d’apertura di Blaine spariscono abbastanza in fretta. È pronto, hanno provato ogni cosa a sufficienza, e anche con la sua verginità ancora intatta sarà un fantastico Tony.

E poi arriva Rachel a sconvolgere il suo equilibrio in tre secondi netti.

“Stasera dobbiamo baciarci sul serio.”

Blaine quasi si strozza con l’acqua che sta bevendo. “Scusa?”

“È tutta la sera che ci penso ed è davvero l’unico modo. I baci di scena sono decisamente poco professionali, Blaine, e ho bisogno che sia tutto _perfetto_! Dovremmo baciarci per davvero.”

“Ma–“

Rachel inclina il capo e aggrotta la fronte. “Sempre che non sia un problema. Ovviamente lo capisco se non mi vuoi baciare.”

“No, sì che voglio!” _Wow, così sembri un po’ troppo disperato_. “Cioè, mi va bene. Se va bene a te.”

“Certo che sì.” Sorride. “E con un attore così bello? Il piacere sarà mio. Ottimo, dobbiamo dirlo ad Artie e provare la scena almeno un’ultima volta.”

Qualche minuto più tardi Blaine è felice di scoprire che anche nonostante il turbine di farfalle nel suo stomaco non ha problemi a recitare la sua parte. E poi arriva _quel_ momento e–

Finisce anche troppo presto, pochi secondi in cui le morbide labbra di Rachel premono sulle sue, e si inciampa un po’ sulla battuta successiva perché... non era così che se l’era aspettato per tutto questo tempo.

Ovviamente quando si era immaginato il suo primo bacio non l’aveva immaginato su un palco, come parte di uno spettacolo, ma comunque. Avverte una leggera onda di delusione. Rachel però è felice di com’è riuscita la scena e gli fa’ l’occhiolino per ricordargli di concentrarsi sulle battute successive, quindi va tutto bene. E adesso non è comunque il momento di concentrarsi sui baci o sulla sua patetica mancanza di esperienza.

 

Lo spettacolo di apertura va alla grande. Non è perfetto – certo che no, alcune cose saltano fuori solo quando le si mette in scena per davvero e ci sono un paio di dettagli su cui domani dovranno lavorare, tipo quel passo di danza che Blaine non riesce proprio a fare nella maniera giusta. Ma è stato un bello spettacolo, e anche se è gasato e pieno di adrenalina è tremendamente stanco.

C’è una festa da Breadstix per celebrare la serata e si sono tutti già avviati ridendo e scherzando non appena hanno finito di togliersi i costumi di scena, congratulandosi a vicenda . E ci andrà anche Blaine, è già pronto – ha solo bisogno di prendersi un momento per stare da solo. Ora che l’aula magna si è svuotata, è il posto perfetto. Può provare e riprovare il passo che non gli riesce, scaricare un po’ la tensione e pensare. E comunque pensa meglio se fa qualcosa.

L’intera giornata è stata travolgente. Le prove costume e lo spettacolo inaugurale da soli sarebbero stati già tanto, ma aggiungendoci il bacio è arrivata pericolosamente vicina all’essere troppo.

Soprattutto considerato quanto è confuso. Si tocca le labbra e si chiede – _è stato un bacio vero? Due baci_ , in realtà, la mattina durante la prova costume e poi durante lo spettacolo vero e proprio? O era solo una recita?

Beh, ovvio che stavano recitando, ma... conta _lo stesso_? Sembravano baci veri... oppure no. Come se in qualche modo non siano stati sinceri. Come fossero baci di scena anche se non è così. Anche se sono stati effettivamente in scena.

Bleah, seriamente. Ma poi perché ne è così ossessionato? Perché non può semplicemente essere felice di aver ricevuto il primo bacio dalla ragazza che gli piace? Terribilmente in ritardo secondo gli standard moderni, ma eccolo lì, per quanto riguarda i baci non è più vergine.  
E allora perché si sente come se lo fosse?

Blaine sbuffa, infastidito, e prova di nuovo la sua mossa, sbagliandola ancora una volta e arrabbiandosi per questo. È troppo stanco, domani dovrà chiedere a Mike di fargliela rivedere. Un’altro tentativo e poi andrà via. Magari alla fine Rachel ha deciso di andare alla festa – dopotutto sa che ci stava pensando. Magari la troverà lì. Magari, se ha molta, molta fortuna lo bacerà di nuovo, questa volta per davvero, e poi lui la smetterà di perderci la testa.

_Sì, come se potesse mai accadere._

 

Non sente i passi che si avvicinano, nemmeno nel totale silenzio dell’aula magna. Ci vuole un morbido, familiare “ehi” a estrarlo dalla nebbia dei suoi pensieri, e Blaine si volta, sorpreso. Era sicurissimo che se ne fossero andato tutti da un pezzo. Eppure a pochi passi di distanza, solo e in tremendo contrasto con il buio del sipario nero, eccolo lì – Kurt.

È vestito in modo più casual di quanto Blaine l’abbia mai visto, con dei jeans attillati che gli stanno a pennello, una maglia a maniche lunghe e un gilet. È stupendo, e a Blaine si mozza un po’ il fiato a causa della semplice _quantità_ di emozioni che prova. Probabilmente è solo perché è esausto e scombussolato, ma non si era mai davvero reso conto di quanto Kurt sia attraente. E di quanto si senta _attratto_ da lui, fisicamente. Ma ormai non ha più energie per analizzare anche quello assieme a tutto il resto.

Il sorriso di Kurt è gentile, persino un po’ timido anche se ormai dovrebbero essere ben oltre quella soglia.

“Non dovresti festeggiare, Blaine?” C’è qualcosa nel modo in cui Kurt pronuncia il suo nome, quasi con tenerezza, che fa si che Blaine voglia sentirglielo dire ancora. E ancora.

“Sto provando questo passo. Stasera ho fatto un casino, e so di poter fare meglio.”

“Personalmente, credo che siate stati entrambi perfetti.” Kurt tiene le mani in tasca, la testa inclinata di lato, e Blaine sente il proprio cuore accelerare anche quando non lo guarda.

“Grazie. Rachel è una star naturale.”

Kurt fa lentamente due, tre passi avanti fino a che Blaine non si trova a guardarlo dritto negli occhi – così vicino, così sincero, il blu delle sue iridi tinto di verde in quella luce fioca.

“Lo so. Ma lo sei anche tu. Ha un talento incredibile, e altrettanta passione. L’avevo già vista prima, ma stasera... mi hai levato il fiato.” Lo dice pianissimo, quasi un sospiro di aria calda tra di loro. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, Kurt alza le mani per appoggiarle alle spalle di Blaine, leggere come un colibrì pronto a scappare al primo segno di pericolo. “Sono dovuto tornare indietro a dirtelo. Devi sapere quanto sei bravo.”

“Grazie.”

Blaine non riesce a non posare lo sguardo sulle labbra di Kurt, rosa e così vicine. Con tutto quello che ha pensato a baci vari, questa sera, distogliere lo sguardo gli risulta improvvisamente impossibile. Anche se è troppo ovvio. Anche se non c’è modo che Kurt possa non notare che lo sta fissando.

Solo che Kurt sta sorridendo, un sorriso accogliente, e quando Blaine torna a guardarlo negli occhi, quelle profondità calme e aperte sembrano quasi un invito, un permesso.

La sua non è una decisione ragionata. Si rende semplicemente conto di starsi sporgendo in avanti, annullando lo spazio tra loro.

Le labbra di Kurt sono calde e asciutte a confronto con lo scorrere appiccicoso del lucidalabbra di Rachel, ma così morbide che non riesce a trattenersi dall’avvicinarsi di più. Kurt gli concede un attimo, come se si aspettasse di vederlo ritrarsi, ma poi passa le braccia attorno al collo di Blaine, racchiudendolo in un abbraccio stretto ma non imprigionante – e Kurt risponde al bacio. Ed è–

Dio, era _così_ che si aspettava di sentirsi oggi quando Rachel l’ha baciato per la prima volta. Quest’intimità, questa scintilla, anche se è solo un casto bacio a stampo sulle labbra, pelle sensibile che sfrega contro altra pelle. Lo sente fino alla punta delle dita, tanto che sente il bisogno di curvarle afferrando il retro del gilet di Kurt.

Kurt non fa’ nulla per sottrarsi, invece resta lì a baciarlo, sicuro ma gentile, e a Blaine aprire la bocca sembra la cosa più naturale del mondo, far scorrere la punta della lingua contro l’arco del labbro superiore di Kurt. Il brivido che prova quando Kurt lo lascia entrare con un respiro tremante è inebriante, e Blaine vuole di più.

E ottiene di più – molto di più mentre se ne stanno in piedi sul palco, due ragazzi che si baciano come se da quello dipendessero le loro vite. Stanno esplorando, succhiando uno le labbra dell’altro con gentilezza estrema, le lingue che si accarezzano a vicenda, gli ansiti silenziosi che lasciano il posto a suoni che sono quasi – _quasi_ – gemiti. Le dita di Kurt si intrecciano ai capelli sulla nuca di Blaine, dove non sono costretti dal gel, e lo scorrere delle sue unghie fa quasi sì che a Blaine cedano le ginocchia.

Non vuole dover mai smettere di baciarlo.

Ma poi è _Kurt_ a fermarsi, a indietreggiare, le labbra gonfie a causa dei baci e gli occhi scuri.

“Ti va di venire a casa con me?”

Blaine non può che annuire, gli occhi spalancati, ancora stordito dai baci. “Va bene.”

 

Riprendono a baciarsi nell’istante stesso in cui la porta della camera da letto nella mansarda di Kurt si chiude alle loro spalle, e Blaine ha la mente abbastanza lucida da realizzare di essere probabilmente l’unico ragazzo dell’intera scuola ad esserci mai entrato, prima di essere distratto dal calore della lingua di Kurt che preme sulle sue labbra.

Qui Kurt è più audace, più aperto, e lascia cadere l’usuale pretesa di distanza, e se questi sono i primi baci anche per lui... no, non è possibile, è troppo tranquillo e sicuro di sé perché sia così. Blaine non crede ai pettegolezzi che girano per i corridoi del McKinely riguardo i fratelli Hummelberry, ma senza considerate con chi possa essere stato, di sicuro Kurt non è un angioletto innocente.

Mani sicure percorrono i fianchi di Blaine e poi la sua schiena, mentre i baci si fanno più profondi, più spinti. Il corpo di Kurt addosso al suo è sodo e lineare, talmente vicino che riesce a percepirne ogni lineamento e ogni muscolo, e Blaine è scioccato di scoprire quanto _non_ stia andando in panico in questo momento. Sta baciando Kurt, sentendo le sue forti braccia attorno a sé, e quella che è quasi certamente un’erezione contro il suo fianco, e Blaine non ha assolutamente alcun tipo di problema con tutto ciò. Proprio come non ha problemi a farsi portare verso l’ampio letto che si trova in mezzo alla stanza.

A quel punto ha un attimo per guardarsi attorno. La stanza di Kurt ha pochi mobili, decorati in toni di blu e crema. Due pareti sono coperte da librerie, piene da scoppiare. Il terzo è un muro di specchi con una porta scorrevole nel mezzo, probabilmente un guardaroba. Ai piedi del letto si trova un’elaborata toeletta, e una lunga partizione nera decorata con fogge orientali divide la camera da letto dall’altra parte della stanza.  
L’unica fonte di luce sono due grosse candele posate sul comodino, e Blaine si rende improvvisamente conto che quando sono entrati erano già accese. Ma non ha tempo di arrovellarsi su questo mistero perché subito dopo si ritrova seduto sul letto sul letto con Kurt a cavallo delle sue ginocchia che si fa avanti per baciarlo di nuovo.

Le candele emettono un caldo aroma di cannella, e la semioscurità non fa che incrementare la sensazione di intimità, e da qualche parte comincia a sentirsi della musica, lenta e dolce. Le labbra di Kurt scorrono in basso verso il collo di Blaine, la sua lingua umida e insistente sulla pelle sensibile. È una sensazione bellissima, incredibilmente più intensa di quanto Blaine abbia mai immaginato, brividi di piacere che lo percorrono attirando tutta la sua attenzione. Quindi non riesce a reagire subito quando sente il letto abbassarsi e un altra persona sistemarsi dietro di lui. È solo quando sente il tocco leggero di un paio di labbra sulla nuca quando la lingua di Kurt sta decisamente ancora danzando sulla sua clavicola che Blaine si risveglia dalla sua trance.

Volta il capo di scatto, sentendo nell’orecchio il _Shh, va tutto bene_ , pronunciato da Kurt, e proprio lì, premuta dietro di lui, c’è Rachel.  
Rachel, con i suoi grandi occhi marroni e i luminosi capelli sciolti ai lati del viso. Rachel, le labbra piene, morbide e rosse anche senza rossetto, che intrappolano le sue nel momento stesso in cui riesce a raggiungerle, e Blaine ansima. _Quello_ è decisamente un bacio vero, e non è per niente come quelli sul palco.

Kurt non la smette di baciargli il collo, mormorando contro la sua pelle, e presto le sue mani scivolano sotto la camicia di Blaine e sul suo stomaco, sul suo petto. Come fosse coordinato, i palmi di Rachel, più piccoli e più freddi gli scivolano sulla schiena in un contrappunto perfetto. Rachel abbandona la bocca di Blaine, serrando invece le labbra nell’incavo della sua spalla, e Kurt arriva subito a sostituirla con un bacio profondo e famelico che sazia quel bisogno che Blaine ha sentito formarglisi nello stomaco dal primo momento in cui si sono baciati.  
Non c’è mai un momento di pausa, i due fratelli si muovono in sincronia perfetta, e Blaine non ha idea di quando abbia perso la maglietta, ma poi Kurt lo spinge gentilmente a sdraiarsi e si rende conto che il calore che Rachel infondeva sulla sua schiena è sparito. Lei è in ginocchio a fianco a lui, bellissima con quella gonna corta e un top rosso e attillato, e si china per baciargli le labbra ancora una volta quando Kurt si sdraia dall’altro lato e comincia a esplorargli il petto con dita curiose.

Tra le labbra di Rachel, esperte tanto quanto quelle di suo fratello, e la lingua di Kurt che gli lambisce il capezzolo, Blaine ha seri problemi a rimanere in silenzio. Al primo gemito che gli sfugge senza che riesca a trattenersi tenta di mettersi a sedere, pronto a scusarsi, ma Rachel scuote il capo divertita.

“Va tutto bene. Siamo da soli; lascia che ti sentiamo.”

Kurt non smette un attimo di esplorare, scendendo sempre più in baso con i suoi baci, e Blaine rabbrividisce. Il suo ventre trema a quel tocco quasi riverente, e quando Rachel gli sussurra all’orecchio un’ondata del suo profumo lo avvolge come in una nebbia confusa.

“Non ha mai toccato un ragazzo prima d’ora, lo sai? Sei speciale, splendido...” Sottolinea ogni parola con un bacio elettrizzante, sulla mandibola, sul collo, e lui si ritrova a gemere, più per le parole che per i baci. Quelle, e il fatto che Kurt ha appena cominciato a succhiargli la pelle all’altezza dell’anca, il viso arrossato alla luce calda della candela.

“Posso vederti anche io?” sussurra Blaine, anche se non sa nemmeno a lui a chi dei due. Al momento non si rende praticamente più conto di nulla, tranne del fatto che vorrebbe che tutto questo non finisse mai più.

Rachel si toglie il top senza la minima esitazione, ed è bella da togliere il fiato quando rimane solo con un reggiseno di pizzo nero, e Blaine non riesce a credere di star finalmente vedendo una ragazza spogliarsi, e per giunta una così bella. Ha la pancia piatta e soda, e il seno riempie le coppe del reggiseno in un modo che lascia Blaine con l’acquolina in bocca.

Ma non appena Kurt comincia a sbottonarsi il gilet e togliersi la maglia, si accaparra immediatamente tutta la sua attenzione.

Il suo petto è tonico, la pelle morbida come quella di un bambino ed estremamente chiara, e Blaine si mette a sedere immediatamente, tendendo le braccia verso di lui. Ricadono assieme sul letto, pelle contro pelle, e ansimano entrambi a quel contatto.

Blaine non ha idea di quanto vadano avanti a baciarsi. Sta assaporando quell’ondata di piacere, ogni terminazione nervosa in fiamme ovunque la sua pelle tocca quella di Kurt. Rachel è ancora lì, ma ora si tiene più in disparte. Blaine ne avverte la presenza, morbida sulla sua schiena, le mani che ogni tanto gli accarezzano le braccia o si intrecciano ai suoi capelli. A un certo punto lo costringe a tirare indietro la testa, lasciando il collo esposto, così che Kurt possa succhiarlo più comodamente, e il corpo di Blaine è percorso da un brivido al pensiero che forse sarà così fortunato che gli rimarrà un segno, il più delizioso dei ricordi di quella serata scritto sulla sua pelle.

E poi arriva il momento in cui le labbra di Kurt si staccano dalle sue, e Blaine ne vuole ancora e apre gli occhi, ancora intontito, per vedere dietro la sua schiena Rachel e Kurt con le labbra premute uno su quelle dell’altra, gli occhi chiusi.

Smette di respirare, non osa muoversi o sbattere le palpebre, perdersi un secondo dell’immagine di queste due magnifiche, strane creature che si baciano. La sensazione è elettrizzante come fosse qualcosa di proibito, un tabù, ma non distoglie lo sguardo. Unacosa così meravigliosa non può essere sbagliata, no?

Dopo qualche secondo si fermano e si voltano a guardarlo, estremamente vicini, ed entrambi sorridono sereni. Blaine si sente come se avessero appena condiviso con lui un enorme, prezioso segreto, e sa che non lo rivelerà mai nella vita.

Dopodiché rallentano un po’ tutti, passando da famelici e passionali a teneri e delicati. Dopo un po’ Rachel si alza, lasciando Blaine e Kurt ancora attorcigliati in mezzo al letto. Kurt sembra un gatto, disteso e sempre alla ricerca di contatto, e se potesse probabilmente farebbe le fusa.

Rachel sposta il divisorio nero, scoprendo l’altra metà della camera, e Blaine spalanca gli occhi – è rosa e femminile, ma è quasi identica gemella di quella di Kurt. Kurt volta la testa e sorride quando capisce cos’è stato ad attirare l’attenzione di Blaine.

“Sì, dividiamo la stanza. La maggior parte del tempo.” Indica vagamente la partizione, ora totalmente aperta. Fa una pausa e poi, come se ci avesse appena pensato, aggiunge: “Non siamo parenti di sangue, sai.”

Blaine non è sicuro che questo cambi davvero qualcosa e razionalmente sa che dovrebbe probabilmente essere scioccato di ciò che ha visto – ciò a cui ha partecipato, in realtà – stasera. Ma che sia razionale o no semplicemente non si sente così, e quando lo sguardo di Kurt incrocia il suo per cercare di intuire la sua reazione, Blaine sorride e torna a farsi avanti per rubare qualche altro bacio prima di doversene andare.

 

Esce da casa di Kurt e Rachel prima di mezzanotte e va dritto a casa a dormire, dicendo ai suoi genitori che stasera è troppo stanco per parlare dello spettacolo. Ed è vero, anche se non è quello l’unico motivo per cui vuole chiudersi la porta della sua camera alle spalle il più presto possibile.

Teso come una corda di violino e ribollente di eccitazione residua, Blaine potrebbe giurare che la pelle gli pizzica ancora ovunque Kurt e Rachel l’hanno toccato. È come se gli fossero ancora addosso, ed è sufficiente che si passi una mano sul petto nudo, sfiorando la cunetta dura di un capezzolo, perché si ritrovi a inarcare i fianchi contro le lenzuola in cerca di un contatto. Sente le labbra rigonfie a causa dei baci – in effetti si sente esposto e ipersensibile ovunque, e ci vuole molto meno di quanto credesse possibile prima che si ritrovi a schizzarsi la mano e il ventre, la mente invasa dai ricordi della serata invece che dalle solite fantasie.

È convinto di addormentarsi subito, stanco e appagato dopo una simile giornata, quindi rimane sorpreso quando parecchio tempo dopo si ritrova ancora sveglio. Anche se il suo corpo è pesante per lo sfinimento, il suo cervello non vuole smetterla di lavorare.

Dopo tutto quello che è successo, cambierà tutto? Che sia l’inizio di qualcosa di più? E se fosse così, come andrebbe? Non è che possano andare a scuola tenendosi per mano, anche ignorando l’aspetto logistico della questione. Non solo il loro è un triangolo, ma Rachel e Kurt sono _fratelli_ , biologici o no.

Oppure... è stata solo una botta e via? Si sente improvvisamente uno sciocco. Ma certo. Probabilmente per loro è stata solo questo, una notte di divertimento dopo l’eccitazione dello spettacolo. Non dovrebbe aspettarsi nient’altro.

Eppure... non vuole che sia solo questione di una notte.

E Rachel non aveva detto che era la prima volta che Kurt toccava un altro ragazzo? Che Blaine è speciale?

Come deve comportarsi, domani? Come si comporteranno _loro_?

Gli ci vuole parecchio tempo per addormentarsi.

_

_“Kurt? Vuoi che dorma qui stanotte?”_

_Sbatte le palpebre, distolto improvvisamente dal suo sogno a occhi aperti, notando che Rachel è in piedi di fianco al suo letto con indosso il suo pigiama a coniglietto. “Ehm... ti dispiace se dico di no? Vorrei... stare da solo.”_

_“No, figurati. Pensavo volessi tu. Stavo... controllando. Quindi stai bene?”_

_Lui le sorride, un grande, incontenibile sorriso di pura gioia. “Sto più che bene, Rachel. Dannatamente bene.”_

_“Allora va bene. Buonanotte, amore.”_

_“Notte.”_

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fotoset:
> 
>  
> 
> [Il primo bacio](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/43596418515/they-felt-like-real-kisses-and-yet-they-didnt)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ["Mi hai lasciato senza fiato".](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/43596434181/kurt-takes-two-three-slow-steps-forward-until)


	4. Capitolo 004 - Amici

  
**Capitolo 004 – Amici**

“Blaine! Dov'eri finito ieri sera? Stavamo tutti aspettando che i nostri attori principali ci raggiungessero e non è arrivato nessuno dei due.” Oggi pomeriggio Artie è allegro, cavalcando la stabile onda di complimenti in arrivo e non vedendo l’ora di un altra serata di successo.

“Scusa, ero troppo stanco, sono andato dritto a letto.”

“Anch’io,” si intromette Rachel. È appena arrivata, entrando con aria allegra, tutta fresca e adorabile, e a Blaine si mozza il fiato quando un’altra immagine decisamente meno innocente sembra sovrapporsi a quella che ha davanti. “Mi serviva il mio sonno di bellezza per poter dare il meglio stasera.”

È tornata ad essere estremamente professionale. Eppure quando guarda Blaine lo fa con rinnovato calore, un affetto simile a quello che dimostra interpretando Maria, anche se ora non sta recitando.

“Ok, vieni, o mio Tony. Riproviamo questa parte che ieri non ci è riuscita.” Lo prende per mano come se lo facesse ogni giorno, e lo porta fino sul palco.

 

Blaine vorrebbe chiederle di ieri notte, ma non è così semplice – Rachel entra subito in modalità prove, completamente concentrata sulla recitazione. Poi comincia ad arrivare altra gente e presto non c’è più modo di avere una conversazione in privato anche se Rachel si fermasse per ascoltarlo.

Per lo meno questa volta il bacio è perfetto, anche se Blaine viene brutalmente distratto da un assalto da parte della sua memoria sensoriale, e Artie non riesce a capacitarsi della chimica che trasmettono. È talmente forte, in realtà, che Blaine è costretto a chiedere una breve pausa per recuperare la concentrazione dato che la sua attenzione continua testardamente a tornare ai ricordi della sera precedente.

I corridoi sono ancora deserti, è troppo presto perché cominci ad arrivare il pubblico, e Blaine cammina lentamente verso il bagno, facendo respiri profondi con l’intenzione di entrare e lavarsi la faccia con l’acqua fredda per tornare ad avere il controllo dei propri pensieri. Non è il momento di pensare a nulla che non sia la sua parte, ma è quasi impossibile concentrarsi con davanti Rachel come promemoria costante, e la mente di Blaine è piena di domande.

Solo che quando arriva a destinazione scopre che c’è già qualcuno in piedi davanti allo specchio, intento a sistemarsi i capelli.

Kurt.

Oggi è stupendo, ma si irrigidisce visibilmente quando sente entrare Blaine. Non può essere un buon segno.

“Ehi.”

“Ciao, Blaine.” Kurt pronuncia ancora una volta il suo nome con in modo dolce, a modo _suo_ , e il petto di Blaine si gonfia di gioia.

“Ascolta, per ieri sera...” La tensione che pervade Kurt è evidente quando per un attimo distoglie lo sguardo. Blaine insiste, avvertendo il disperato bisogno di sapere. “Kurt... che cosa c’è tra noi?”

Kurt sfoggia un’espressione confusa, come se non di fosse aspettato la domanda. “Che vuoi dire?”

“È... è stata una cosa così, una volta e via? Tu e io e Rachel... cambia qualcosa? Tra di noi?”

“ _Oh_.” E basta quello; Kurt espira e la maggior parte della tensione lo abbandona. “Vorresti? Che... cambiasse qualcosa?”

Blaine annuisce lentamente, sentendosi arrossire. “Io... sì. Mi piacerebbe.”

Kurt sfoggia un sorrisone improvviso, e Blaine si rende conto solo ora che il motivo del suo atteggiamento teso poteva anche non dipendere dal fatto che si aspettasse che Blaine diventasse appiccicoso o volesse di più quando non c’era nulla da offrire. Non appena intuisce l’ovvio spalanca gli occhi.

Kurt pensava che Blaine avrebbe dato di matto, vero? Magari che gli avrebbe chiesto di non parlarne con nessuno. Perché si sono baciati, hanno pomiciato. Senza maglia. Su un letto. E Blaine non aveva mai dato nessuna ragione di credere che gli piacessero i ragazzi.

Beh, prima non lo sapeva nemmeno lui, no?

E gli va bene così ancora adesso, al punto che arriva a chiedersi se avrà mai una reazione a questa scoperta. Per qualche ragione, ne dubita.

Kurt si volta a guardarlo, e anche se sorride, sospira. “Piacerebbe anche a me – a _noi_. Ma non è proprio così semplice.”

Beh _grazie_.

La sua espressione deve essere abbastanza trasparente su questo fronte, perché Kurt sorride e scuote la testa. 

“No, dico sul serio. Ti ricordi quando ho detto che i nostri genitori sono severi? Non possiamo uscire con altra gente. O invitare amici, o nemmeno andare a casa loro. Se qualcuno scoprisse di questa cosa, di _noi_ , prima o poi ne arriverebbe voce anche a loro. Qui i pettegolezzi tra genitori sono veloci quasi quanto quelli tra studenti, lo sapevi? A volte anche peggio. E se i nostri scoprissero che ci vediamo con te, _uno qualsiasi_ dei due – saremmo fottuti.”

È difficile credere che possa andare davvero così male. Blaine sa che non ci sono molti genitori tolleranti quanto i suoi, ma _fottuti_ sembra un po’ melodrammatico. Vero?

Kurt deve aver notato l’incredulità del suo sguardo, perché sorride tristemente.

“Non sto esagerando. Abbiamo... fatto un casino nella vecchia scuola, è una storia lunga. Quindi ora ci tengono col guinzaglio corto, per capirci. Se infrangiamo le regole ci impediranno di partecipare alle attività extracurricolari, per cominciare, e abbiamo già dovuto sacrificare parecchio per poterle frequentare, quindi–“

“Aspetta, anche il glee club?”

“ _Specialmente_ il  glee club, visto che è la cosa di cui ci importa di più e lo sanno anche loro. Il musical, il club di danza di Rachel. Tutto quello che ci distrae dall’essenziale: scuola e famiglia.” Kurt si stringe nelle spalle. “Te lo sto dicendo in modo che tu lo sappia da subito, qualsiasi tipo di... relazione con noi due deve rimanere completamente segreto, Blaine. E sarebbe probabilmente del tutto diverso da come te lo immagini. Non ci sarebbero molte occasioni per fare come ieri sera.”

“E allora come mai ieri sera è stato possibile?”

“I nostri erano a Los Angeles. A volte devono tornarci per un paio di giorni. Ma succede solo una volta ogni qualche mese, e anche allora ci sono i vicini a tenerci d’occhio.”

“Fortuna che non avete una babysitter.” È un patetico tentativo di battuta, ma per lo meno Kurt torna a sorridere, e Blaine alza la mano per sfiorare brevemente quella di Kurt appoggiata al bancone. “Non mi interessa, Kurt. Voglio... voglio starvi vicino. A tutti e due, sì. Vorrei conoscervi meglio. Essere vostro amico?” Finisce con una domanda perché non è sicuro se sia una cosa che Kurt abbia anche solo considerato.

“Solo un amico?” La voce di Kurt ha un che di provocante, e Blaine arrossisce, abbassando la testa.

“No, decisamente non solo un amico. Mi... mi piaci. Molto.”

Il bagno di una scuola non è certamente il posto ideale per una confessione del genere, con il suo aspetto spento e l’odore di candeggina che permea l’aria, ma è quello che hanno a disposizione. Ed ora eccola lì ad aleggiare tra loro. Kurt ha gli occhi che luccicano e il suo sorriso è inaspettatamente timido quando risponde piano.

“Anche tu mi piaci.”

E poi si avvicina di un poco e Blaine fa lo stesso, e i due si incontrano nel mezzo con un bacio, breve e dolce. Si separano troppo presto perché dopotutto sono in un luogo pubblico, e ora Blaine sa che le conseguenze sono più pesanti che non il fatto di dover spiegare al mondo questo suo improvviso cambiamento di vedute sulla sua sessualità. Hanno troppo da perdere e non ha intenzione di rischiare di mettere in pericolo Kurt – o Rachel – in questo modo, non importa quanto il suo corpo brami questo nuovo paradiso di intimità e vicinanza.

Ma anche quando Kurt esce dal bagno con un delicato “ci vediamo dopo”, il cuore di Blaine continua a cantare.

 

Quella sera i genitori di Blaine sono tra il pubblico e appena finito lo spettacolo lo rapiscono per una cena di festeggiamento prima che abbia l’opportunità di parlare con nessuno. Nonostante questo, sa che Kurt deve aver parlato con Rachel della loro conversazione, perché durante tutto lo spettacolo è stata più affettuosa che mai. In più, quando sono scesi dal palco dopo gli inchini finali l’ha abbracciato stretto prima di saltellare in direzione dei camerini per andare a cambiarsi.

E poi arriva lunedì e ci sono dei cambiamenti – piccoli cambiamenti inaspettati che riempiono improvvisamente di gioia la vita di Blaine.

Corre dentro l’edificio cinque minuti prima dell’ultima campanella che segna l’inizio delle lezioni, ancora intento a sistemarsi i capelli e ripassando mentalmente il contenuto del suo armadietto per stabilire cosa debba prendere prima di andare in classe. Anche oggi ha premuto un po’ troppe volte il tasto ‘posponi’ sulla sveglia prima di decidersi a rotolare giù dal letto – un’abitudine che dovrebbe davvero impegnarsi a sradicare perché, per quanto odi alzarsi presto, odia molto di più trovarsi a essere di fretta.

È talmente concentrato che si accorge solo all’ultimo momento che c’è qualcuno appoggiato al suo armadietto, e la sua giornata sembra diventare immediatamente migliore.

“Giorno.” Dice Rachel facendo quasi le fusa, sensuale e provocante, prima di mettersi a ridere. Kurt si limita a sorridere e a porgere a Blaine un sacchetto di carta marrone.

“Ciao! Che cos’è?”

“Colazione.” Dice Kurt in pura constatazione, e lo stomaco di Blaine brontola rumorosamente. Ovviamente per la fretta non ha avuto tempo di mangiare nulla, ma loro come fanno a saperlo?

Apre il sacchetto e viene colpito da una calda ondata di zucchero e cannella. Dentro ci sono due rotoli alla cannella, e non riesce a trattenersi dall’afferrarne uno e addentarlo all’istante, lasciandosi sfuggire un rumoroso gemito di apprezzamento. È assolutamente delizioso, appena fatto, e com’è possibile? Non ci sono panifici vicino al McKinley.

“Li ha fatti Kurt,” suggerisce Rachel. È chiaro che non abbia esattamente nascosto la sua confusione. “Ha bisogno di una quantità di sonno ridicola, e di mattina finisce per annoiarsi.”

Blaine guarda Kurt con occhi spalancati. Non finiranno mai di sorprenderlo, vero?

“Dio, sono fantastici! Grazie, stamattina non ho fatto in tempo a fare colazione quindi mi hai praticamente salvato la vita,” dice, aprendo il suo armadietto con una mano sola e prendendo i libri che gli servono per la prima ora.

Kurt sorride. “Oh, lo so. È lunedì. Al lunedì arrivi sempre di corsa all’ultimo momento.”

Blaine resta a bocca aperta. È vero, il lunedì è sempre il giorno più difficile per quanto riguarda l’alzarsi dal letto la mattina, dopo aver dormito tranquillamente durante il fine settimana. Ma non credeva che nessuno se ne fosse mai accorto; e soprattutto non _loro_.

Non ha però tempo di chiedere nulla (e finire quindi per mettersi in imbarazzo da solo) perché in quel momento suona la campanella e si dirigono tutti verso le loro classi. Ma anche mentre se ne sta seduto nel bel mezzo della sua lezione di storia, con la coda dell’occhio Blaine scorge il sorriso di Kurt e non riesce a non restituirlo.

Durante il pranzo Blaine si unisce ai fratelli al loro tavolo in cortile. Siedono assieme anche al glee club, e Blaine rimane sorpreso del fatto che nessuno lo stia guardando male. Ma poi si ricorda che, anche se gli altri non hanno idea di ciò che è successo tra loro tre, diventare amico della tua partner per lo spettacolo deve essere una cosa abbastanza naturale. E visto che suddetta partner non va mai in giro senza il fratello... beh, sembra tutto estremamente logico.

Questa settimana hanno altri tre spettacoli, ma tra due settimane ci sono anche le selezioni, quindi cominciano con i soliti preparativi affrettati. Il lunedì è ancora tutto estremamente caotico, ma ormai Blaine è abituato a quella routine. Passeranno una settimana a litigare per le canzoni e gli assoli. Poi ci sarà un’altra settimana di prove affrettate, probabilmente decorate di cambiamenti di canzoni e drammi tra i membri del club. E poi arriveranno ad essere davvero pronti pochi minuti prima dell’esibizione, e saranno fantastici. Perché è così che fanno.

Nel frattempo, Blaine si abbandona all’incomparabile e totalmente nuova sensazione di avere... mh. Non una ragazza; non un ragazzo. Ma allo stesso tempo, due amici che sono entrambe le cose. Gli è permesso pensare a loro in questi termini, fantasticare. Può interpretare ogni parola ambigua, ogni sguardo diretto alle sue labbra e ogni contatto con la sua mano, per quanto nascosto, nel modo in cui li vuole davvero vedere – perché sa che è così che vengono intesi. All’inizio fa quasi paura, e poi non ne fa proprio per niente perché Rachel lo becca a osservare famelico le labbra di Kurt e gli sorride, calmando il suo blaterare nervoso con un deciso “va tutto bene. Non sei l’unico a volerlo.”

Non hanno molto tempo per stare assieme: solo a scuola, e principalmente per i pranzi e durante Glee. Ma poi una mattina Blaine arriva in anticipo davanti al suo armadietto, perché sa che i fratelli saranno già lì, portando tre bicchieri di caffè che ha preso per strada al Lima Bean – macchiato per Kurt, cappuccino per Rachel, caffelatte per lui. Si accomodano in un’aula ancora vuota e parlano, e presto diventano un’abitudine, quelle mattine col caffè o con i dolci di Kurt, mezz’ora prima che cominci ad arrivare gente, per scaldarsi e svegliarsi come si deve prima di affrontare la giornata.

Blaine non ha più problemi ad alzarsi presto al mattino.

Il mattino è anche il momento in cui i fratelli sono più aperti, più disposti a parlare di sé, e lentamente Blaine comincia ad apprendere alcune cose su di loro, pezzo per pezzo.

Scopre che Kurt ha perso suo padre quando era ancora piccolo e che Rachel non ha mai conosciuto sua madre; che i loro genitori si sono messi insieme quando loro due avevano entrambi nove anni. Scopre che Rachel ha tre mesi e mezzo più di Kurt, e che durante i primi mesi di convivenza i due si odiavano, fino a quando non erano arrivati allo scontro e si erano resi conto di quanto fossero simili, con la lorotestardaggine e la loro determinazione, e il loro amore per la musica. Da allora in poi si sono amati.

Blaine prova a chiedere quand’è che la loro amicizia è diventata qualcosa di più, ma loro cambiano abilmente argomento. Non ci prova di nuovo. Chiedere quale fosse la natura dei loro problemi a Los Angeles finisce nello stesso modo. Scopre solo che i loro genitori erano stati trasferiti e avevano deciso che fosse una buona opportunità per domare i loro figli con una nuova scuola e una nuova città.

Rimane scioccato quando scopre che non hanno un cellulare, e nemmeno accesso a internet da casa. Però deve ammettere che la cosa ha i suoi vantaggi, perché anche se a volte odia non poterli contattare se non sono a scuola, è anche vero che si evita l’imbarazzo di messaggi composti a notte fonda che altrimenti sarebbe stato tentato di inviare facendo la figura del cucciolotto innamorato. Le cose che gli vengono in mette la sera tardi quando è a letto, appena prima di addormentarsi – cose su Rachel o Kurt, o su tutti e due – tendono ad essere tremendamente romantiche. Lo sa, a volte se le segna, le memorizza nel telefono nel buio della sua stanza. Sono cose che la mattina lo fanno sempre arrossire.

 

Tra lo spettacolo di apertura e le selezioni, quelle prime due settimane sono sufficienti affinché Blaine si renda conto di quanto i due fratelli siano in realtà diversi, anche se per tantissime cose sembrano somigliarsi un sacco.

Con Rachel finiscono sempre a parlare di musica o teatro, dato che sono appassionati e decisamente informati su entrambi. È difficile che Rachel lo sorprenda con una domanda personale o una conversazione dal tema profondo, non scava nel passato e non chiede del futuro.

Con Kurt, invece, Blaine non è mai sicuro di cosa aspettarsi. Capita che stiano parlando di scuola e comincino improvvisamente a parlare di giustizia sociale, dei loro sogni o di moda, di cui Kurt sembra sapere parecchio, o di politica. Kurt fa domande e ne fa tante, come se volesse arrivare a sapere ogni piccola cosa riguardo Blaine: se gli piace leggere e qual è il posto più lontano che ha visitato; quanti anni aveva quando si è trovato la prima ragazza (e sembra scioccato di scoprire che non ne ha mai avuta una) e dove si vede tra dieci anni.

Ma quando le domande vengono rivolte a lui, Kurt cambia agevolmente argomento.

Quelle due settimane sono anche sufficienti a capire che ognuno dei due influenza Blaine in modo diverso.

Con Rachel è un semplice ma costante brusio di attrazione sotto la sua pelle e nella punta delle dita quando lei si avvicina, tutta morbide labbra e dolci curve e capelli di seta.

Kurt è un tempestoso ribollire di desiderio; è lussuria che tinge il sangue di Blaine con le sfumature scure di pensieri che lo fanno arrossire. Uno sguardo, un sorriso, il modo in cui inclina appena la testa, la linea delle sue lunghe gambe mentre cammina dall’altra parte del corridoio per andare da qualche parte o ballando durante Glee – anche i movimenti più innocenti riescono a volte ad agguantare Blaine e tenerlo in ostaggio facendolo contorcere, a disagio.

Se dovesse paragonarli entrambi a un gusto di gelato, Rachel sarebbe la vaniglia francese più prelibata, ricca e dolce, con l’occasionale sorpresa di caramello nascosto e sfoggiato invece quando dà sfogo alla sua parte sensuale e seducente.

Kurt... Kurt è il cioccolato fondente più fine, agrodolce e sublime, sorprendente con il suo retrogusto al peperoncino, un po’ di sciroppo alla menta, una mandorla nascosta dove non te l’aspetteresti mai.

Rachel significa masturbarsi ogni volta dopo che si sono baciati sul palco – a notte fonda quando torna a casa, nascosto al sicuro dietro la porta chiusa della sua camera.

Due inaspettati minuti passati a baciare Kurt, un pomeriggio in cui sono loro gli ultimi due rimasti negli spogliatoi dopo la lezione di educazione fisica, e Blaine si ritrova a toccarsi disperatamente in un bagno della scuola perché avverte un bisogno immediato e incontenibile che blocca ogni altro pensiero, e impossibile da nascondere prima di entrare al glee club con quei jeans attillati.

Il fascino di Rachel è semplice e facile da comprendere, è lì in superficie, palese quando permette che lo sia. Per la maggior parte del tempo sembra carina e innocente – ma Blaine ha visto anche l’altra parte, quella fatta di trucco più marcato e vestiti meno coprenti, di aperta seduzione, e ormai a volte è molto semplice intravvederla nei suoi occhi, nascosta dietro la dolce maschera del suo viso o nel modo in cui si muove.

Kurt non si comporta mai in modo seducente. Lo è e basta, calmo e silenzioso, a volte persino un po’ freddo, ma sempre attento. A volte timido, quasi vulnerabile quando non ci sono altre persone in giro.

Sono così diversi. Blaine ancora non riesce a credere che gli sia concesso sia di voler bene a entrambi che di desiderarli.

 

Viene fuori che i Warbler dell’Accademia Dalton – gli unici veri avversari che si trovano davanti alle selezioni – sono magnifici. Ma le Nuove Direzioni non sono da meno. C’è una sorta di fiamma nella loro esibizione, contagiosa e intensa, e Blaine crede che non siano mai stati così bravi, e in gran parte è grazie a Rachel.

Blaine non è rimasto per nulla sorpreso di veder apparire il suo nome in quasi tutte le canzoni della scaletta. In realtà non ne è rimasto sorpreso nessuno, anche se alcune delle ragazze hanno borbottato qualcosa, deluse di essere state spinte ai lati da una nuova arrivata. Ma sanno tutti che è la scelta migliore. Rachel è una leader nata e ha una voce spettacolare. Blaine non capisce perché insista a dire di non voler intraprendere una carriera nelle arti sceniche.

Qualunque siano le sue ragioni, Rachel è comunque più che felice di mettersi in mostra durante le selezioni. Ha un assolo e un duetto con Blaine, e addirittura una parte essenziale nel numero di gruppo. È molto per una sola persona all’interno di un coro, ma se la cava egregiamente. Blaine vorrebbe solo che la magica voce di Kurt venisse messa in luce più spesso, ma si rende conto che è difficile trovare canzoni che la mettano in mostra come si deve e siano allo stesso tempo materiale da competizione. E comunque a Kurt non sembra importare più di tanto.

Finiscono per pareggiare con i Warbler. Personalmente, Blaine è convinto che avrebbero dovuto vincere contro quel gruppo ragazzi in uniforme che cantano a cappella, ma la cosa importante è che andranno alle Regionali. E poi alle Nazionali; guai a non arrivarci, con tutto quel talento a disposizione.

Preso dai salti e dagli abbracci di gruppo dei festeggiamenti, Blaine ci mette un po’ ad accorgersi che Rachel e Kurt non sono con loro.

Non li trova da nessuna parte nel dietro le quinte, quindi esce nell’aula magna che si sta lentamente svuotando – e sì, eccoli lì che parlano con una coppia di mezza età. Gli ci vuole un momento prima di mettere insieme i pezzi, per osservarne il linguaggio del corpo e notare che gli occhi della donna sono pressoché identici a quelli di Kurt, ma poi Blaine sorride. Non gli avevano detto che oggi ci sarebbero stati i loro genitori, ma è fantastico, è sempre bellissimo quando i suoi riescono a trovare il tempo di venire a vederlo in scena. Cosa che questa volta non hanno fatto, c’erano operazioni e appuntamenti e lezioni che non potevano essere posticipati, ma è contento per i suoi amici, felice di vedere il supporto che viene loro offerto.

Sta giusto considerando di raggiungerli per presentarsi, ovviamente come amico – e dire a Rachel e Kurt che stasera c’è in programma una festa da Breadstix – ma Kurt lo nota e spalanca gli occhi, scuotendo appena la testa, _no_. Il sorriso di Blaine scompare. Si vergognano di lui? Perché dovrebbero. È gentile ed educato, i genitori degli altri suoi amici lo adorano; deve rimanere così segreto che non possono nemmeno ammettere sia loro amico? Ok, va bene. Sentendosi un po’ ferito, torna a scivolare dietro il sipario e torna in sala d’attesa.

Quando Kurt entra un minuto dopo per prendere le loro cose e informare tutti che loro due non torneranno col gruppo, Blaine è ancora imbronciato. Kurt gli si avvicina mentre si avvia all’uscita, un sussurro caldo contro il suo orecchio.

“Sei troppo palese quando ci guardi; lo capirebbero, o per lo meno avrebbero il sospetto. Credimi, è meglio. E _dio_ quanto mi viene voglia di baciarti quando metti il broncio.”

E poi se ne va, e Blaine rimane lì a desiderare un suo tocco, un bacio, un po’ di tempo da soli.

 

Al McKinley la settimana prima di Natale è sempre folle, e doppiamente per i membri del glee club. Anche se quest’anno Sue non gioca a fare il Grinch e il signor Schue ha finalmente accettato il fatto che andare a cantare di classe in classe non diventerà mai una buona idea, sono ancora parecchio occupati. Bisogna spargere un po’ di entusiasmo natalizio e cantare per le opere di carità, e raccogliere fondi per potersi permettere di andare alle Regionali a marzo. C’è anche parecchio da divertirsi mentre decorano la sala del coro e danno sfogo a ogni loro desiderio nella scelta delle canzoni di Natale.

È bello vedere quanto Rachel e Kurt si stiano godendo il momento. Dopo uno o due anni il resto del club ormai ci è abituato, ma vedere i suoi nuovi amici lasciarsi trascinare e perdersi nello spirito natalizio nonostante la distanza che di solito mantengono attentamente gli causa un brivido tutto nuovo. Adora il Natale. Adora le luci colorate e l’odore degli abeti, la neve e il modo in cui tutti sembrano felici, anche se solo per poco.

Rachel e Kurt torneranno a Los Angeles per Natale, per tornare solo il due gennaio, e Blaine non sa come sentirsi in proposito. Da una parte gli mancheranno, già lo sa. È da quando hanno fatto West Side Story che non hanno mai passato più che un fine settimana senza vedersi, e anche allora la domenica pomeriggio cominciava a sentire il bisogno di rivederli. Dall’altra – davvero non riesce a capire in che termini siano gli uni con gli altri, e cosa questo significhi in relazione al Natale.

Se avesse una ragazza – o un ragazzo, per quello che importa – sarebbe facile: un regalo impegnato, trascorrere del tempo assieme durante le vacanze, baciarsi sotto il vischio. Ma in loro non c’è nulla di lontanamente ordinario o tradizionale. Sono amici, sì, ma cos’altro? Si può dire che siano altro se si sono baciati solo una volta in sei settimane, dalla prima dello spettacolo, e se per la maggior parte è tutto un grande segreto per cui a malapena si riconosce che ci sia una sorta di amicizia? C’è _davvero_ qualcosa di più che non sia attrazione e tensione sessuale e tantissime fantasie? Blaine non vuole dare nulla per scontato, o forzarli comportandosi come fosse il loro ragazzo anche solo in quei brevi momenti dove non c’è nessuno attorno, e sinceramente a volte si sente come se quella sera nella loro stanza in mansarda sia stato solo un vivido, meraviglioso sogno.

Alla fine si scambiano solo dei brevi abbracci imbarazzati (dopotutto sono in pubblico) e allegri auguri di _Buon Natale_ , e poi gli Hummelberry spariscono per una lunga settimana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fotoset:**   
> [Sono così diversi...](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/43675173279/those-two-weeks-are-also-enough-to-realize-that)


	5. Capitolo 005 - Fiducia

  


**Capitolo 005 – Fiducia**

Il Natale passa tranquillo. Cooper torna a casa per tre giorni e nonostante i genitori di Blaine siano reperibili, per una volta i loro telefoni restano miracolosamente silenziosi, almeno fino a quando non devono tornare ai turni abituali in ospedale. Una volta finita la festa, però, il resto della settimana si trascina come se non dovesse mai finire, e Blaine sa esattamente perché. 

 

Si sente solo. E non perché Mike è a sciare coi genitori – ha come la sensazione che sarebbe nervoso e distratto anche se ci fosse lì il suo più vecchio amico. È solo che gli mancano _loro_ , il duo che ultimamente è diventato una parte essenziale della sua vita. Sapere che ci sono migliaia di chilometri a separarli è quasi un dolore fisico. Sono troppo distanti, e quel che è peggio, Blaine non ha modo di contattarli finché non saranno tornati.

Tempo che arrivi il due di gennaio, la camera di Blaine è più pulita di quanto non lo sia stata per mesi, i CD e i DVD disposti in pile ordinate e in ordine alfabetico, e alcuni dei suoi libri preferiti sono già stati riletti.

E quando Rachel e Kurt tornano a casa, arrivano col botto.

“Che ne dici di passare la serata con noi, stasera? I nostri arrivano domani.”

Rachel, da straordinaria provocatrice che è, lo sussurra all’orecchio di Blaine giusto mentre si dirigono alla loro prima lezione post pausa natalizia – e _ovviamente_ Blaine non riesce più a concentrarsi per il resto della giornata, proiettato verso cose molto più interessanti delle lezioni.

Gli insegnanti non ne sono colpiti.

 

Si intrufola dalla porta sul retro di casa Hummelberry non appena fa abbastanza buio da riuscire a evitare gli sguardi pettegoli dei vicini, e pochi minuti dopo è già al piano di sopra nell’accogliente camera in mansarda, con tra le braccia Rachel che lo bacia entusiasta. Nel vederla a Blaine si secca la bocca – è scalza, con un arioso e quasi impalpabile vestitino bianco che lascia intravvedere la riga degli slip e la forma del seno, nudo e all’erta sotto il fine tessuto. Ha addosso più trucco del solito, e la cosa la fa sembrare più grande, più elaborata. Però non è sicuro che gli piaccia. A catturare la sua attenzione era stato in realtà il suo aspetto dolce, da ragazzina, che da solo costituisce gran parte del suo fascino. Si chiede se lei se ne renda conto.

Lei lo coinvolge in un bacio, profondo e approssimativo, mandandogli per un po’ in corto circuito i sensi, per poi cominciare a ridere allegramente e spingerlo verso Kurt, in piedi in silenzio di fianco al letto. Ed è strano quanto torni ad essere chiara la differenza tra i due. L’abbraccio di Kurt e il suo bacio delicato sono un _ciao_ e un _mi sei mancato_ e un _è bello riaverti qui_ , e l’ansia irrazionale che Blaine provava prima di arrivare sparisce all’istante assieme alla sua paura che dopo tutto questo tempo e senza l’adrenalina del post-esibizione avrebbe avuto la sensazione di star facendo qualcosa di sbagliato. È dove vuole essere, e loro lo vogliono lì.

C’è così poco tempo – sempre troppo poco, solo poche ore prima che debba andarsene – quindi non ne perdono. Un bacio tira l’altro, un tocco, una carezza, un gemito, e presto Blaine si ritrova seduto sul letto di Kurt, la camicia sbottonata e con in braccio una ragazza sexy, appassionata e a mala pena vestita. È seduta a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce mentre gli esplora il collo con quelle labbra peccaminose, e si dimena un po’ quando con Blaine percorre con dita tremanti il contorno del suo seno al di sopra dell’impalpabile tessuto. Il fatto che gli sia permesso fare tutto questo, e il modo in cui i capezzoli di Rachel si induriscono sotto il suo tocco riverente – è una sensazione surreale che gli manda quasi in corto circuito il cervello. Non c’è quindi da stupirsi, davvero, che gli ci voglia un bel po’ di tempo prima di rendersi conto che manca qualcosa.

O qualcuno.

Non appena se ne accorge, però, Blaine si volta talmente in fretta per guardarsi attorno che Rachel quasi gli scivola dalle ginocchia, lasciandosi sfuggire uno squittio agitato.

“Kurt?” non è ben sicuro di perché la possibilità che Kurt non sia lì lo riempia di qualcosa di simile al panico, ma è così. Poi sente una mano calda sulla sua spalla e Blaine si sporge all’indietro per trovare un corpo tonico e solido a pochi centimetri dal suo, braccia forti che gli circondano la vita non appena ci si appoggia.

“Sono qui. Non volevo... interrompervi.”

“Non mi dispiacerebbe.” Blaine sta già mordicchiando il collo di Kurt, tendendosi nel tentativo di arrivare alle sue labbra. Sulle sue ginocchia, Rachel sbuffa producendo un suono che è un misto di frustrazione e divertimento.

Kurt si fa avanti a reclamare quel bacio, e i palmi delle sue mani sono due fonti di calore vibrante sullo stomaco di Blaine, ma c’è qualcosa che non va, c’è tensione nell’aria.

“Che succede?” il suo è appena un sussurro sulle labbra di Kurt e Blaine è felice che Rachel si sia appena alzata perché Kurt non vuole incrociare il suo sguardo e lui sente il bisogno di scoprire perché. Si volta e si inginocchia in modo di essere di fronte all’altro ragazzo. “Sei... distante?”

“È solo... non so cosa posso... quanto tu–“ Kurt fa’ una pausa e si morde il labbro. “Cioè, finora abbiamo pomiciato, ma... se andassimo oltre. Ti andrebbe bene? Non voglio mandarti in panico, quindi–“

Blaine si sente pervadere da un’ondata di tenerezza mentre accarezza con la mano la guancia di Kurt, dicendo con tutta la certezza che prova:

“Non andrò in panico. Lo prometto. Prima d’ora non avevo mai pensato di voler andare con un ragazzo, ma... mi sembra la cosa giusta. Con te. È quello che voglio. E voglio _tutto_ , quando ci arriveremo.” Sa di stare arrossendo, e le immagini evocate dalle sue parole gli mandano un po’ il cervello in pappa, ma deve riuscire a mettere in chiaro la questione. “Quindi perché non... vediamo dove ci porta la serata?”

Sembra che sia la cosa giusta da dire perché un attimo dopo Blaine si ritrova disteso sulla schiena con addosso Kurt che lo bacia senza ritegno, come se gli fosse stato finalmente concesso di respirare dopo troppo tempo senz’aria. Onestamente, per Blaine è lo stesso. Ha passato talmente tanto tempo a fantasticare su questo momento – ogni notte dalla prima volta che sono stati assieme in questo modo, e ora avere Kurt, averli entrambi così vicini sembra quasi troppo bello per essere vero.

Il tempo scompare, irrilevante, come se l’unico ritmo importante fosse quello di tre cuori che battono, l’unico suono – la musica primitiva di ansiti e gemiti, e sussurri di vestiti lentamente messi da parte. La luce è soffusa, c’è solo una lampada in un angolo della stanza a illuminare il modo in cui i colori della loro pelle si mescolano mentre se ne stanno sdraiati assieme, ormai entrambi con addosso solo gli slip – dai toni color porcellana di quella di Kurt, a quelli pesca di Rachel fino alla carnagione più scura e olivastra di Blaine. Nota il loro riflesso negli specchi del guardaroba di Kurt e ansima nel vedere quanto siano stupendi tutti e tre assieme, tentando di fissarsi quell’immagine nella memoria prima che le labbra di Rachel sul suo capezzolo tornino a distrarlo.

Proprio come sospettava, nulla di quello che fanno questa sera gli sembra anche solo lontanamente troppo. Infatti è Rachel ad alzarsi per prima dal letto, baciandoli dolcemente entrambi prima di galleggiare per la mansarda fino a scomparire dietro alla partizione. Qualche minuto prima la mano di Blaine si era diretta verso la sporgenza data dall’erezione di Kurt ed è totalmente sicuro che il modo in cui Kurt reagisce a ogni carezza e ogni pressione delle sue dita sia la cosa più sexy dell’universo.

Alza brevemente lo sguardo quando Rachel si alza per andarsene, coperta solo da delle mutandine in pizzo bianco e dalla scura tenda dei suoi capelli che le svolazzava attorno fino a metà schiena. È stupenda. Ma poi Kurt gli si avvicina ancora di più approfittando dello spazio appena liberatosi, le sue dita che giocano con l’elastico dei boxer di Blaine, e nei pensieri di Blaine non c’è più spazio per nulla che non sia il “Posso?” sussurrato da Kurt e il suo “Si, _sì, ti prego_.”

 

Finiscono nudi tra le lenzuola aggrovigliate, sudati e ansimanti, ma restii a lasciare anche solo un centimetro di spazio tra i loro corpi prima che diventi assolutamente necessario, anche una volta che l’appiccicume dello sperma sulla loro pelle si è trasformato in una schifezza fredda e sgradevole. Non c’è modo di sapere quando potranno stare di nuovo insieme in questo modo, al sicuro e appagati in questa piccola bolla di _loro due_ , e Blaine vorrebbe tanto che ci fosse un modo di registrare questa sensazione e riprodurla poi quando più gli serve, completa del tenero calore della pelle di Kurt sulla sua, la dolcezza perfetta dei suoi baci e la felicità assoluta che provano nel rimanere sdraiati così, troppo contenti per riuscire a muoversi.

Dopo quelli che paiono secondi, qualcuno comincia a cantare vicino a loro, una voce forte che capisce appartenere a Rachel non appena riesce a svegliarsi almeno un po’. Kurt si sta già stiracchiando tra le sue braccia, per poi sfregare il viso sulla sua spalla, le guance rosa e un’adorabile aria insonnolita.

“Credo sia il suo modo di dirci che si sta facendo tardi. Mi sa che ci siamo addormentati.” Kurt sbadiglia come un micio prima di alzare la voce in direzione del separé. “Grazie, Rach!”

“Di nulla,” risponde lei, vispa e allegra. “Siete svegli? Posso rimettermi le cuffie?”

“Certo. Tra un attimo ci alziamo.”

Qualche minuto di baci e poi è tempo di andare, e probabilmente Blaine dovrebbe pentirsi di essersi addormentato e aver perso un’ora di tempo in cui avrebbero potuto fare ancora... qualsiasi cosa, in realtà, solo che non _riesce_ a pentirsi di essersi addormentato tra le braccia di Kurt ed essersi svegliato a un bacio di distanza. Su questa parte della serata non aveva mai fantasticato, eppure sta scoprendo di amarla tanto quanto il sesso stesso.

È solo in quel momento che se ne accorge: ha appena fatto sesso, no? Non è sicuro di quale sia la definizione esatta quando si parla di due ragazzi, ma quello che hanno fatto stasera gli sembrava decisamente sesso. Svoltando sulla via di casa sua, sbuffando piccole nuvole di vapore mentre cammina nella gelida aria di gennaio, è costretto a sorridere dell’ironia del fatto che West Side Story – se non direttamente il commento di Artie – sia stato l’inizio di questa strana cosa che c’è tra loro tre.

Forse Artie si merita dei fiori.

 

È notte fonda e Blaine è sdraiato a letto, anche troppo sveglio mentre nella sua mente ripercorre ogni dettaglio della serata... ed è in quel momento che se ne rende conto, e il sorriso gli scompare dal volto.

Rachel non è mai tornata indietro, dopo averli lasciati da soli. Non è nemmeno passata a dire buonanotte, non ha sbirciato da dietro la partizione, nulla. Che si sia offesa? È arrabbiata con lui? Era totalmente perso, distratto da Kurt, e deve essersi sentita ignorata, lasciata da sola mentre loro due–

Oddio, si è comportato da troglodita, vero? Ignorando completamente i suoi bisogni, dimenticandosi di lei non appena Kurt aveva messo la mano nel posto giusto e – anche peggio – addormentandosi dopo mentre lei se ne stava seduta lì completamente insoddisfatta. Nessuna ragazza tollererebbe un comportamento del genere, e avrebbe anche ragione – e Rachel, con le sue tendenze esplosive e melodrammatiche... Dio, non lo perdonerà mai. E se non lo farà, che succederà con Kurt? Continuerà almeno a parlargli? O li perderà entrambi perché stava pensando con l’uccello invece che con la testa?

Quella notte Blaine non riesce a dormire. Non riesce a fare altro che guardar cambiare le cifre della sua sveglia mentre le ora passano e lui resta sveglio a preoccuparsi e analizzare la situazione, temendo l’arrivo del mattino. Sono diventati talmente importanti per lui che ormai non ha idea di come potrebbe fare ad andare avanti senza di loro. In un processo lento e costante, nell’arco degli ultimi due mesi erano diventati amici, amanti, le persone più importantidella sua vita. La risata di Rachel, la voce di Kurt, ogni sorriso, ogni espressione e ogni gesto sono ormai talmente interconnessi alla vita di Blaine che non riesce a immaginare che non ci siano più, e se ci prova gli sembra di soffocare.

Ma quante sono le probabilità che sia tutto a posto? Si prostrerà e si scuserà e implorerà Rachel di perdonarlo, prometterà di fare meglio la prossima volta – se gli sarà concessa una prossima volta. Oh, ti prego, fa’ che gli sia concessa un’ultima volta.

Ma diamine se non ha idea di cosa stia facendo. Non era mai stato con _nessuno_ , sessualmente o meno, come caspita pensava di poter gestire una relazione con _due_ persone, e pure così eccezionali? È ovvio che è stato un illuso a credere di essere ciò di cui avevano bisogno.

Per la prima volta da novembre Blaine si ritrova senza un solo buon motivo per alzarsi dal letto la mattina. Lo fa comunque. Deve parlare con Rachel – probabilmente con entrambi, se anche solo lo lasceranno parlare – e non c’è momento migliore che prima dell’inizio delle lezioni.

Quando arriva trova Rachel e Kurt in piedi davanti al suo armadietto, immersi nella loro conversazione, e il cuore di Blaine parte al galoppo – stanno parlando di lui? Decidendo cosa fare, come finirla, veloce e indolore? Senza che se ne accorga rallenta il passo come se stesse cercando di posticipare l’inevitabile, ma è talmente vicino – troppo vicino – e forse potrebbe girarsi e scappare, nascondersi, scomparire, forse non se ne accorgerebbero—

In quel momento si voltano e – ok, ora è troppo tarsi, l’hanno già visto.

L’hanno visto – e _sorridono_. Felici, allegri, e gli occhi di Kurt irradiano tenerezza, esplicito affetto residuo dalla sera prima, e basta quello a riscaldare  Blaine fino al midollo, a calmargli i nervi, ma – sorride anche Rachel. La sua espressione non tradisce alcun segno di rabbia o di fastidio, come non ci fosse un problema al mondo.

Blaine non riesce a capire.

Stamattina non ha portato il caffè, non essendo sicuro che Rachel non gliel’avrebbe lanciato in faccia se si fosse sentita particolarmente teatrale (e sì, alla luce del giorno si rende conto di quanto alcuni scenari che si è figurato la notte siano davvero ridicoli), ma fa’ comunque segno di entrare nella classe vuota.

“Possiamo parlare?”

Adesso sembrano preoccupati, e Blaine ha onestamente bisogno di risolvere questa questione perché in questo momento non ha idea di in che rapporti si trovi con loro.

“Sei arrabbiata con me?” si volta verso Rachel non appena si sono seduti.

Lei inarca le sopracciglia, sorpresa. “Perché dovrei essere arrabbiata con te, Blaine?”

“Ieri notte. Mi... mi sono fatto distrarre – da una cosa fantastica, ma non ti ho prestato abbastanza attenzione, non te ne ho prestata _proprio_ , e te ne sei andata, e mi dispiace, avrei dovuto, ma ero— era–“

Si ferma quando delle dita fredde gli sfiorano la mano.

Kurt lo sta guardando con un’espressione dolce e affettuosa, e Rachel scuote la testa con gli occhi spalancati.

“Oh no, tesoro, hai passato la notte a preoccuparti? È per quello che sembri così stanco? Certo che non sono arrabbiata, non ho motivo di arrabbiarmi con te.” Si guarda attorno per assicurarsi che siano ancora soli e poi continua a voce bassa: “me ne sono andata perché mi sembrava che foste in grado di arrangiarvi benissimo da soli... non servivo anche io, no? Credimi, se avessi voluto avrei ottenuto la tua attenzione.” Sorride, sfacciata e sicura di sé. “Ho solo deciso che fosse abbastanza. È stata una mia decisione, non hai fatto niente di male. E probabilmente lo farò di nuovo la prossima volta, quindi–“ fa’ spallucce e sorride. “Ti sta bene?”

Blaine fatica persino a pensare qualcosa che vada oltre _la prossima volta, ci sarà una prossima volta,_ ma annuisce con vigore. “Sì.” Ma nella sua mente ha ancora qualche preoccupazione. “Ma non dovremmo... stabilire delle regole? Per quando siamo da soli? Perché mi sembra di aver fatto un enorme passo falso e tu mi dici che va tutto bene ed è evidente che in questo campo il mio istinto non mi aiuti per niente e mi sono fatto trasportare e non so– non voglio offendere nessuno dei due, mai, ma non so cosa sto facendo.”

Questa volta è Kurt a rispondere, onesto e comprensivo. “Hai _bisogno_ di regole? Perché se vuoi possiamo trovarne qualcuna, ma... che ne dici se facciamo quello che ci viene naturale, ma promettiamo di parlarne se c’è qualcosa che non va?”

Rachel annuisce e aggiunge, “Cioè, io e Kurt tra di noi non andiamo oltre certe cose, e io non posso perdere la verginità, ma a parte quello–“ Blaine resta letteralmente a bocca aperta e Rachel s’incupisce. “Cosa?”

“Pensavo... voi due...”

C’è un momentodi confusione; Kurt è il primo a capire e ride. “Pensavi che andassimo a letto assieme? Oddio, Blaine, no! C’è un limite, sai? Potrà non essere davvero mia sorella, ma no. Non facciamo sesso.”

“Ma sembrate così esperti! E con quello che raccontavate di quando siete finiti nei guai a Los Angeles, pensavo–“ Blaine ha ancora la mente in subbuglio per quell’ultima rivelazione, e probabilmente dire certe cose è tremendamente rozzo e alquanto inopportuno, ma in questo momento non sembra in grado di controllare la propria bocca. Per fortuna si mettono entrambi a ridere, e poi è Kurt a spiegare.

“Oh, di sicuro a Los Angeles ha fatto _esperienza_ – entrambi, a dirla tutta, con un paio di ragazze della nostra vecchia scuola. Niente di anche solo lontanamente scatenato come probabilmente ti immagini,però. Ricordati come sono i nostri, non gli è servito granché per decidere che fossimo un problema. A dir la verità pensavano che fossi stato io ad organizzare la cosa e che Rachel mi stesse coprendo. Sarebbe andata molto peggio se avessero capito come stavano le cose.”

“Quindi sono... omofobici?” Parlano raramente dei loro genitori e Blaine a volte vorrebbe solo saperne di più, convinto che possa aiutarlo a capire meglio.

Kurt si fa’ più serio. “A modo loro sì. Diciamo che... credono che sia una questione di scelte, e che sia tanto innaturale quanto curabile. Credono nel mandare i gay a quelle terapie che dovrebbero farli diventare etero, ovviamente per il loro bene. Quindi... così. Fare coming out non è un’opzione.”

“Preferisco i ragazzi, però. Volevo sperimentare,” aggiunge Rachel con un sorriso. Sembrano entrambi così calmi anche se Blaine sente la pelle intirizzirsi al pensiero di tanta ignoranza e di come debba essere per loro viverla ogni giorno.

La campanella fa terminare la loro conversazione dato che il resto della classe inizia a entrare in aula. Rachel rivolge un ultimo sorriso a Blaine prima di voltarsi per andare a prendere i suoi libri. “Allora, sei ancora interessato ora che hai scoperto tutto questo?”

“Certo che sì.” E lo è davvero, forse ancora di più. Prima si sentiva un po’ un bimbo ingenuo in confronto a ciò che credeva Kurt e Rachel sapessero e avessero provato. Ora che sa che sono quasi allo stesso livello gli sembrano momenti ancora più dolci, più preziosi. Stanno scoprendo tante cose assieme. Sembra un dono.

 

La seconda sera da soli sembra la conferma, la prova tangibile del fatto che sono più che buoni amici. È come attraversare un confine che gli permette di essere _di più_ – più aperti, più coraggiosi, sia platonicamente che non.

Cominciano a correre qualche rischio che – oggettivamente – non dovrebbero decisamente correre: sussurrandosi pensieri decisamente privati per i corridoi o addirittura in classe, pensieri che li fanno arrossire e sorridere per lunghi minuti. Una volta si vede con Kurt nel bagno dei ragazzi, poi nello sgabuzzino con Rachel per scambiarsi baci affrettati. Si allontanano per nascondersi sotto le gradinate durante un’ora buca, alla ricerca di privacy.

Giocano col fuoco.

Ma è più di quello: ora Blaine sente di poter essere più aperto con loro come amico. Per la prima volta osa fare domande sulla loro vita personale, cose che gli giravano per la teste da un po’ – non ha più paura che possano chiuderlo fuori perché si impiccia troppo dei loro affari. Però sta ancora attento a come pone le domande – sa che sono entrambi estremamente orgogliosi, e non vuole assolutamente rischiare di offenderli. Ma ha le sue osservazioni, le sue teorie.

Vengono sempre a scuola a piedi invece di guidare, a prescindere dal clima; si portano sempre il pranzo, e Blaine ha il sospetto che non sia _solo_ perché sono cibi sani e biologici come dice Kurt. I loro vestiti sono vari e fantastici, ma sorprendentemente vengono sempre accompagnati dalle stesse poche paia di scarpe.

Quindi no, non chiede se abbiano problemi di soldi. Ma in un pomeriggio particolarmente gelido di gennaio gli offre un passaggio a casa, e da quel momento in poi l’invito è sempre valido e ogni tanto lo accettano. Gli porta il caffè tre volte a settimana, giusto perché può, e poi ultimamente i dolcetti mattutini di Kurt sono diventati un’abitudine. Finalmente chiede perchénon abbiano cellulari o computer – un fatto così inusuale che ormai sono mesi che ci pensa – e scopre che fa tutto parte del piano dei loro genitori per tenerli sotto controllo dopo i “problemi” di Los Angeles.

Parla di più anche di se stesso – di come sembra che i suoi genitori non abbiano mai abbastanza tempo per fare nulla, quindi hanno una casa e una vita un po’ incasinata, un po’ squilibrata, ma mai senza amore o senza attenzioni. Di come a volte Cooper sia talmente vanitoso da dare sui nervi a tutti, eppure Blaine gli vuole bene lo stesso. Dei suoi ricordi d’infanzia e dei suoi sogniper il futuro. Di qualunque cosa, a dirla tutta, e a volte gli sembra di non averne il diritto quando i due fratelli hanno quello sguardo un po’ melanconico, ma loro continuano a chiedere quindi lui continua a rispondere.

È così bello poter parlare in libertà, senza chiedersi cosa è meglio che dica o non dica. Si sente molto più vicino a Rachel e Kurt, in qualsiasi senso – e ogni giorno, ogni conversazione e ogni bacio rubato, ogni sorriso e ogni piccola cosa che scopre su di loro non fa che accrescere la sua infatuazione.

 

“Oggi sei bellissima,” dice Blaine una mattina invece di salutare mentre si avvicina al suo armadietto, e Rachel fa una piroetta. Il vestito blu scuro che ha addosso nonostante il gelo che c’è fuori le arriva appena sopra al ginocchio ed è modesto quantotutti i suoi abiti scolastici – niente scollature basse o tagli azzardati – ma le sta a pennello, le falde che le ricadono morbide sulle gambeatletiche mentre lei fa un’altro giro e poi un inchino, sorridendo radiosa.

“Grazie! Kurt ha fatto un lavoro splendido, non è vero?”

“Kurt?” Blaine fa rimbalzare lo sguardo tra i due, senza capire.

“Beh, sì. Fa’ o sistema la maggior parte dei nostri vestiti, non te l’ha detto? È un po’ un piccolo prodigio della moda.”

Kurt sembra in imbarazzo mentre se ne sta lì appoggiato a un armadietto, le guance rosse e gli occhi fissi sul pavimento, e Blaine sorride, un’altro mistero dei fratelli ormai risolto.

“Wow. È... _davvero_ fantastico,” dice in tono meravigliato. “Voi due vi vestite sempre così bene, non avrei mai pensato–“

“Pfft.” Kurt lo guarda con un ghigno. “Ovvio che i vestiti su misura stanno meglio di quelli standard, Blaine. Però grazie. Mi piace pensare di essere piuttosto bravo.”

“Proprio come fanno tutti i suoi fan su etsy,” canticchia Rachel, e Kurt la zittisce con un sibilo e un’occhiataccia. Lei fa l’occhiolino a Blaine senza scomporsi, e aggiunge in un finto sussurro. “Ma shh, è un segreto.”

“Certo.” Sorride a Kurt, incuriosito. “Allora stai progettando una carriera nella moda?”

Non è sicuro di cos’abbia detto di sbagliato, ma dopo la sua frase Kurt cambia espressione, chiudendosi come una persiana.

“Non... non lo so ancora. Chi vivrà vedrà.” Fa’ spallucce e sfoggia un sorrisone esagerato. “Beh, cos’hai pensato per il tema di glee di questa settimana?”

Più vicini o no, Blaine sa quando è caso di farsi indietro.

 

“Allora, è impegnato?” un giorno agli inizi di febbraio Sugar, una matricola piuttosto slanciata che si è unita al club dopo le selezioni, si siede di fianco a Blaine. Lui sobbalza, distogliendo in fretta lo sguardo da Kurt, in piedi poco più avanti che ride di qualcosa che ha detto Mike, la testa all’indietro e la linea morbida della gola completamente esposta.

“Cosa? Chi?”

Sugar ride allegramente e scuote la testa. “Kurt Hummelberry, che domande. C’è una ragazza che lo aspetta a Los Angeles?”

Ok, è da un po’ che tutti si sono abituati al fatto che Blaine sia il migliore amico degli Hummelberry, ma–

“Kurt? Davvero?”

Sugar lascia andare un sospiro covato a lungo. “Lo so, è ovvio che tu non riesca a capire, tu non hai occhi che per Rachel.” Blaine apre la bocca – per dire cosa, non lo sa nemmeno lui – ma lei continua a parlare. “Ma Kurt… ce lo stiamo chiedendo, con le altre ragazze. Mamma quanto è figo.”

Blaine richiude la bocca di scatto. Ovvio che lo è, nessuno lo sa meglio di lui, ma– “Davvero?”

Sugar fa’ spallucce. “Lo so, tu non lo vedi. Ma guardalo. “Lei gli mette letteralmente una mano sul viso per fargli voltare la testa verso il luogo in cui Kurt al momento sta cercando di imitare un qualche passo di danza che Mike gli sta mostrando, uno che implica un bel po’ di movimenti d’anca, dannazione. “Guarda. Il suo viso, i suoi occhi, le sue braccia. Il suo _sedere_ , Blaine. E quelle labbra sono fatte per baciare, ne sono sicura. E poi diciamocelo, hai visto un qualsiasi altro ragazzo in questa scuola con un aspetto così elegante? Cioè, neanche tu sei malaccio, ma Kurt… Beh. Quindi? È impegnato?”

Blaine deve scuotere la testa per liberarla da immagini a cui preferisce evitare di pensare a meno che non sia da solo. “Ehm. Non che io sappia.” Ed è vero. Tecnicamente.

Sugar saltella sulla sedia. “Ottimo. Vado a dirlo alle ragazze.” Fa’ una pausa, poi aggiunge. “Lei non ti guarda nemmeno, per la cronaca. Rachel, dico. Non le interessi come nuovo amore, credimi. Ho un sesto senso per queste cose. Non c’è di che.”

E con quelle parole se ne va, lasciando Blaine con la bocca aperta e la mente in subbuglio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fotoset:** [Oh, Sugar...](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/43754969146/you-cant-see-it-i-know-but-look-at-him-she)


	6. Capitolo 006 - San Valentino

  
**Capitolo 006 – San Valentino**

San Valentino si avvicina in fretta ed è la prima volta da quando alle medie s’era preso una cotta epica per la sua amica Amy che Blaine è eccitato per la cosa. Quest’anno ha qualcuno da sorprendere – ha _due_ persone di cui gli importa e che devono saperlo. E sarebbe semplice e bellissimo ed estremamente naturale – quasi tutti i suoi amici stanno organizzando appuntamentie canzoni e regali per i loro ragazzi e ragazze, ultimamente non parlano d’altro – solo che nessuno lo può sapere.

È cambiato così tanto dalla serata di apertura di West Side Story, eppure alcune cose non sono cambiate per nulla. Ormai tutti sanno che Blaine è amico degli Hummelberry; alcuni hanno anche intuito che abbia una cottarella, anche se i sospetti di tutti sono fermamente diretti su Rachel. 

Mala gente parla e tirare a indovinare è una cosa, la foto ufficiale è un’altra – e la vera natura della loro relazione è un segreto che devono salvaguardare attentamente. Qualunque cosa Blaine prepari per San Valentino, non può assolutamente essere pubblica. In più non deve essere ovvio in alcun modo, così che se anche i genitori di Rachel e Kurt dovessero vederlo non sospetterebbero nulla più che una semplice amicizia.

Ed ecco perché è complicato.

 

Blaine passa una settimana a pensare e pianificare, scartando un’idea dopo l’altra. Vuole che il suo regalo sia personale eoriginale, creato solo per loro; qualcosa di impegnato e non convenzionale, ma non esagerato. E deve comunicare affetto e attrazione, ma senza usare la parola _amore_.

Certo, ormai è ovunque, specialmente in questo periododell’anno – una parola talmente abusata e detta con tale leggerezza che è difficile trovare un modo di non impiegarla. Ma è esattamente per quello che vuole evitarla. Sa che la maggior parte dei suoi amici non si fanno problemi ad affogare i loro partner in mezzo a cuori, bigliettini romantici e _ti amo_ – non importa quanto temporanei. Ma Blaine ha sempre pensato all’amore come a qualcosa di prezioso, molto più che una semplice parola, e nonostante tutto quello che Rachel e Kurt gli hanno fatto provare ancora non ci è arrivato. Vuole essere assolutamente sicuro, ha bisogno di sapere che sia la persona _giusta_ prima di poterle dire che la ama. E fino a quel momento, anche uno stupido bigliettino con la parola _amore_ o il testo di una canzone che la usi non gli sembra la scelta giusta.

Quando alla fine la trova, un’idea talmente perfetta che gli viene spontaneo fare un piccolo ballo di vittoria in mezzo alla cucina, c’è ancora un ultimo problema. Può dar loro il regalo in segreto, ma se cantasse la sua canzone durante la settimana di glee club dedicata a San Valentino, per quanto sia innocente, la gente parlerebbe e si farebbe delle domande a prescindere da cosa lui possa dire o non dire.

Gli ci vuole un po’ di pianificazione e qualche ora nella sua casa vuota assieme a un pianoforte e un bel foglio di carta, ma alla fine è fatta, e Blaine deve ammettere di essere fiero di se stesso. Il regalo, racchiuso in una spessa busta fatta a mano, gli sembra davvero la cosa giusta. Ora deve solo riuscire a consegnarlo con discrezione.

 

Preso dalla preoccupazione di trovare il regalo perfetto, Blaine non si è mai fermato a pensare che anche Rachel e Kurt potessero volergli regalare qualcosa. Probabilmente la dice lunga sul modo in cui percepisce la loro relazione, il fatto che si senta onorato di essere accettato, che lo vogliano, e non è davvero convinto di meritarselo. Quindi resta bloccato per un attimo, scioccato, quando Rachel tira fuori dalla borsa un pacchetto marrone e glielo infila nell’armadietto non appena si vedono la mattina di San Valentino. Comincia a ridacchiare alla vista della sua espressione sconvolta.

“Buon San Valentino, tontolone. Non aprirlo finché non arrivi a casa.”

Blaine si affretta a nascondere la scatola dietro al casino di libri che ha nell’armadietto, le guance in fiamme, ed è abbastanza sicuro di stare ancora arrossendo quando torna a voltarsi verso di loro.

“Grazie. Ho anch’io una cosa per voi, solo... dopo. Non in pubblico.” Il suo pacchetto non è nemmeno lontanamente discreto quanto la scatola – forse la scelta di una carta rossa coi brillantini è stata un po’ un’esagerazione.”

Kurt annuisce, sorridendo, e indica un’aula vuota. “Andiamo, ho una sorpresa per te.”

Oggi Kurt sembra irrequieto, eccitato, e non appena si siedono mette di frontea Blaine un piccolo sacchetto di carta. Sembra uno dei suoi soliti sacchetti di dolci e Blaine inarca un sopracciglio, incuriosito, per poi prendere il sacchetto e aprirlo – e poi sente l’odore e inspira a fondo.

“Biscotti all’anice,” conferma Kurt, improvvisamente in imbarazzo. “Non sono sicuro che siano esattamente come quelli che faceva tua nonna, ma ho cercato delle ricette che corrispondessero alla tua descrizione e le ho modificate un po’, e... spero che siano buoni. Non avevo mai provato a fare nulla con l’anice, quindi non so.”

“Te ne sei ricordato.” Blaine si trova con un nodo in gola.

“Ovvio. Hai condiviso con noi una cosa che per te era importante, come potevo non farlo?”

Kurt è adorabile, un po’ rosso in viso, e in questo momento Blaine vorrebbe davvero, davvero abbracciarlo fino a stritolarlo.

Sua nonna è morta più di un anno fa, e i suoi biscotti all’anice sono un ricordo vecchio quanto lui. Erano i suoi preferiti, quindi lei glieli faceva ogni volta che Blaine andava a trovarla in Florida – il che non accadeva troppo spesso – e avevano un gusto che per lui è sempre stato sinonimo di _felicità_ e _sicurezza_ , a dispetto di tutto. La mamma di Blaine aveva provato a ricreare la ricetta, ma i suoi non erano mai stati proprio uguali. Questi, al contrario–

“Oh mio dio, come hai fatto?” Hanno un aspetto un po’ diverso, ma il gusto familiare è come un flashback sulla vecchia cucina soleggiata dove Blaine aveva passato lunghe ore a cantare ad alta voce con sua nonna, aiutandola con la cena, bevendo la sua cioccolata calda, parlando con lei di qualunque cosa gli venisse in mente. È una sensazione che Blaine non sperava più di poter provare, e forse dovrebbe sentirsi in imbarazzo per le lacrime che sente bruciargli negli occhi, ma non gli interessa. “Sono _perfetti_ , Kurt. Sono proprio come me li ricordavo.”

Il sorriso di Kurt è talmente allegro e felice che sembra riempire l’intera stanza. “Credo che siano le modifiche. Nessuna ricetta mi sembrava quella giusta, ma mi hai dato abbastanza dettagli su cui lavorare. Ci sono semi di anice tritati al posto dell’estratto, e un po’ di pepe macinato, del limone – ho scritto tutto. Ti portola ricetta così puoi sempre farteli fare quando... quando ti manca.”

Gli occhi di Kurt si velano momentaneamente di tristezza, e la voce gli si incrina sul finale, e all’improvviso Blaine si ricorda: sa anche troppo bene cosa voglia dire perdere qualcuno che ami.

Il bisogno di abbracciare Kurt è travolgente, chi se ne frega se sono in pubblico.

“Pensi di cantare oggi durante Glee?” la voce allegra di Rachel spezza l’atmosfera e Blaine le è quasi grato perché era a circa quattro secondi dal fare o dire qualcosa che davvero non dovrebbe, non qui – e probabilmente non ancora.

“No. Vorrei, ma–“ fa spallucce.

“Sì, lo so.” Rachel sospira con fare teatrale. “Credo sia la prima volta che non ho niente di preparato, ma nonostante ci abbia provato non sono riuscita a trovare una canzone che non rivelasse troppo. Oh beh, che siano gli altri a godersi i riflettori, per una volta.”

Ridono tutti e l’atmosfera torna leggera, ma dentro il petto di Blaine qualcosa si è spostato, un piccolo cambiamento che non riesce ancora a capire, ma che sospetta possa significare molto.

 

Erano anni che Blaine non si divertiva così tanto il giorno di San Valentino. Nonostante il bisogno di segretezza, oggi entrambi i fratelli si divertono a flirtare e fare gli stupidi. Rachel passa in scioltezza alla sua modalità da seduttrice quando più le aggrada, quello che basta per provocarlo; Kurt gli lancia occhiate lussuriose ogni volta che può permetterselo, e Blaine si ritrova con la bocca asciutta e le ginocchia tremanti. Ma come diavolo fa, e nel giro di una sola ora – a passare dal far sciogliere Blaine in un mare di emozioni all’eccitarlo oltre ogni limite con un solo sguardo?

Sia Rachel che Blaine ricevono qualche bigliettino da ammiratori segreti e qualche cuoricino a forma di cuore (in più, nel caso di Blaine, un invito molto chiaro e non del tipo strettamente platonico che rifiuta gentilmente), ma non è nulla in confronto a Kurt. Lui passa la giornata a farsi sommergere di regali, messaggi pieni di cuori e, in un caso, un enorme cesto regalo con dolci e un micione di peluche rosa (ecco a voi Sugar, e che nessuno dica che non le prova tutte per dimostrare il suo affetto). La maggior parte arrivano da matricole con le guance rosse e gli occhi scintillanti o ragazzine del secondo anno che guardano Kurt con ammirazione e timidi sorrisi e che ridacchiano mentre filano via. Kurt sembra completamente travolto, scioccato da quelle attenzioni e insicuro su come comportarsi davanti a tutto questo. La sua espressione incredula, gli occhi spalancati dalla sorpresa, è assolutamente adorabile.

“Non gli era mai successo,” Rachel si avvicina a Blaine nella sala del coro mentre entrambi si divertono anche troppo guardando Kurt cercare di cavarsela di fronte agli entusiasti tentativi di flirt di Sugar. “È diventato così... sai, atletico e sexy solo quest’estate. Prima le ragazze non andavano mai da lui. Mamma quanto lo prenderò in giro!” Rachel sfoggia un ghigno e Blaine non riesce ad esimersi dallo scoppiare a ridere. La cattiveria le dona.

Oggi il glee club sembra un festival di canzoni d’amore, e nessuna delle coppiette all’interno dell’aulasembra minimamente imbarazzata a dimostrare pubblicamente il suo amore – non che cambi qualcosa rispetto al solito, ma oggi sembrano particolarmente audaci.

Ma Blaine ha probleo fermamente diretti su Raco è ancora nello zaino – stamattina se n’è dimenticato alla luce dei biscotti con cui l’ha sorpreso Kurt, e durante il resto della giornata non sono riusciti ad avere un singolo momento di privacy, anche perché ogni angolino e ogni nicchia presente nell’edificio erano occupate da coppiette varie.Sperava di riuscire a convincere i fratelli a farsi dare un passaggio e dargli il pacchetto una volta in macchina, ma ha scoperto che oggi viene a prenderli la madre, quindi tanti saluti al piano B. E adesso?

Adesso pare che dovrà cimentarsi nello scassinare un armadietto. Anche se, in effetti, si può davvero definirlo ‘scassinare’ quando sa la combinazione, dato che gliel’ha vista usare dozzine di volte? Una piccola pausa bagno tra due canzoni – a quest’ora i corridoi sono vuoti e silenziosi – e cinque minuti più tardi Blaine fa ritorno in aula, fiero del suo operato.

Quando alla fine di glee vanno a prendere i loro libri trovano il pacchetto nell’armadietto di Kurt, giusto in mezzo, e Kurt spalanca gli occhi alla vista della piccola scritta _Rachel e Kurt_ sul bigliettino. C’è ancora qualche membro delle _Nuove Direzioni_ che si aggira per i corridoi, quindi si limita ad infilare attentamente il pacchetto in borsa e inarcare un sopracciglio quando vede Blaine nel parcheggio. Blaine sorride e con la bocca mima _Buon San Valentino_ , desiderando moltissimo poter vedere la loro reazione a questo suo piccolo regalo.

 

Il pacchetto marrone è ben chiuso, quindi Blaine non riesce a sentire nessun odore finché non arriva in camera sua e riesce a tagliare lo scotch e aprirlo – ma poi l’aroma speziato dei biscotti all’anice si innalza e permea l’aria come una nuvola paradisiaca. Dentro c’è un altro sacchetto di biscotti, più grande dell’altro – pellicola trasparente chiusa con un fiocco rosso e un bigliettino di pesante carta rossa. Blaine sorride e lo afferra, ed è la ricetta che Kurt gli aveva promesso, trascritta ordinatamente nel suo affilato corsivo. Sul retro c’è un piccolo appunto: _Tentativo #1 di chissà quanti. Troverò quella giusta, te lo prometto. K._ Blaine sa già che si terrà stretto un bigliettino e ne farà una copia da dare a sua madre per la cucina.

È il regalo più impegnato che abbia mai ricevuto, uno che non si esaurisce mai, e non è nemmeno l’unica cosa nel pacchetto.

Sopra una busta rosa c’è una scatolina nera e Blaine la apre, curioso – e inspira di colpo.

Il cravattino sistemato nella scatola è di un rosso vibrante, con una velata fantasia di note musicali nere. Il tessuto è liscio e morbido al tatto e Blaine non riesce a resistere, lo tira fuori per appoggiarselo al collo, sopra la polo blu scuro che ha addosso. È perfetto – non troppo evidente, un po’ attenuato, ma di classe.

Non usa spesso i cravattini, di solito ha uno stile semplice, quasi casual con un che di intelligente, ma quando ogni tanto gli viene voglia didivertirsi un po’ coi suoi vestiti ne sceglie uno tra i pochi che possiede. Il rosso si sposa perfettamente con molte delle sue maglie – il suo guardaroba è pieno di bianchi e blu e grigi. Blaine non ha dubbi che il cravattino sia stata un’idea di Kurt – è cosa da lui notare cose del genere: un’altra prova delle sue attenzioni.

È solo quando fa per rimettere il cravattino nella scatola che nota l’appunto che c’era sotto. Apre il bigliettino color crema, sorridendomentre legge.

_Blaine –_

_Ogni volta che ti vedo con un cravattino addosso mi viene voglia di baciarti fino a lasciarti senza fiato. Non hai idea di quanto sei adorabile quando li indossi, o quanto sia sexy il fatto che sei davvero in grado di allacciarli, vero?_

_Ho visto questo tessuto e non ho saputo resistere. Sarebbe perfetto con quella maglietta nera che ti accentua perfettamente la linea delle spalle, quella che avevi addosso la prima volta che ti ho visto._

_Spero che ti piaccia – Kurt_

Si sente le guance in fiamme quando ripone il biglietto. Maglietta nera... sa di quale sta parlando; si ricorda di essersela messa il primo giorno di scuola e di non averla più indossata se non di recente perché si era staccato un bottone e continuava a dimenticarsi di riattaccarlo.

Significa che Kurt l’aveva già notato quella volta? È decisamente... wow.

E aspetta, Kurt ha detto che ha visto il tessuto e non ha saputo resistere, vuol dire che questo cravattino l’ha _fatto_? È difficile da credere visto quanto è perfetto – eppure, quando Blaine lo guarda un po’ più da vicino, nota le lettere _K. H._ ricamate con discrezione con del filo dorato all’interno della parte che deve passagli attorno al collo. E d’improvviso quel regalo gli pare ancora più prezioso: l’ha fatto Kurt. Con le sue man. Ha pensato a Blaine quando ha visto il tessuto, e ha passato chissà quanto tempo a pensarci e a cucirlo, solo per lui.

Wow. A questo punto il suo regalo sembra una sciocchezza, al confronto.

Una volta che smette di ballare per tutta la stanza per festeggiare, portandosi il tessutoal volto – e potrebbe giurare di sentire il profumo del dopobarba di Kurt – Blaine afferra la busta. È chiusa con uno sticker, una stella dorata, e quando la apre ne scivola fuoriun pezzo di carca rosa con sopra la calligrafia tutta curve di Rachel.

_Un piccolo ricordo del tempo trascorso assieme. Buon San Valentino!_

Nella busta c’è una foto incollata su un foglio di cartoncino dorato che fa da cornice, e Blaine non riesce a non farsi sfuggire un sorriso quando la vede. Non sa dove Rachel l’abbia trovata, ma si ricorda che l’aveva vista assillare chiunque avesse fatto delle foto durante le prove e gli spettacoli di West Side Story perché voleva mettere insieme un album. Questa è decisamente una delle foto che ha collezionato, e l’unica che Blaine abbia mai visto con loro tre assieme.

Era stata scattata dietro le quinte, dopo uno degli spettacoli, e sia Blaine che Rachel sembrano stanchi e un po’ sottosopra, ma esaltati. Rachel è seduta davanti al suo specchio, girata verso Blaine e Kurt che sono in piedi a fianco a lei e stanno tutti e tre ridendo di qualcosa. È una bella immagine, anche se è solo una foto scattata a caso, un fermo immagine con uno sfondo troppo scuro e gente dietro di loro, e Rachel ha ragione. È un ricordo perfetto, una cosa che custodirà gelosamente.

Sorridendo, appoggia quella cornice improvvisata sul comodino del suo letto.

 

_

_“Kurt, tesoro, perché piangi?”_

_Kurt alza lo sguardo dal fiore che regge gentilmente sul palmo della mano – uno splendido[origami viola a forma di iris](http://www.bloom4ever.com/flower-origami-iris-simple/Images/flower-origami-iris-simple.jpg) – e si asciuga velocemente gli occhi sulla manica. Non si era nemmeno accorto delle lacrime._

_“No, non è niente. È... la canzone.”_

_“La canzone è bellissima, e Blaine è quasi perfetto mentre la canta, ma non è una su cui piangere, no?”_

_E non lo è, in effetti – in realtà è[una delle canzoni più positive e incoraggianti](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaYqNbnMqI8) che Kurt abbia mai sentito. Ma non cambia il fatto che Kurt ha sentito un nodo stringergli la gola non appena hanno fatto partire il  CD senza titolo che hanno trovato nel pacchetto assieme agli origami e ha sentito la voce di Blaine cantare le prime battute accompagnandosi col pianoforte._

_“Lo so, ma... nessuno mi aveva mai cantato una canzone, sai? Nessuno a parte te, se non altro. Non sapevo che mi sarei sentito così. E... ha registrato questa canzone per noi, Rach, per dirci che lo facciamo sorridere. E cosa succederà quando–“_

_Rachel volta le spalle al pannello di sughero a cui stava appendendo il suo fiore, una[rosa rosa](http://zingman.com/origami/oriPics/roses/rose4pink02_640.jpg), e si lascia cadere al suolo di fianco a Kurt. Lui appoggia delicatamente il suo iris da parte prima di lasciare che lei lo stringa in un abbraccio._

_“ Shht, andrà bene. Andrà tutto bene.”_

_“Promesso?” Le lacrime hanno ripreso a scorrere, e Kurt non fa più nulla per fermarle. Rachel lo bacia sulle labbra, umide e salate._

“Promesso.”

_

 

La mattina dopo Blaine arriva a scuola quasi un’ora prima dell’inizio delle lezioni,entusiasta e impaziente di vedere Kurt e Rachel, di ringraziarli e sapere se gli è piaciuto il suo piccolo regalo. I corridoi sono quasi deserti, ma loro sono già davanti al suo armadietto, tutti occhi luminosi e sorriso smagliante, e il cuore di Blaine salta un battito in modo tutto nuovo a quella vista ormai familiare. Hanno almeno mezz’ora da passare un una classe vuota prima che qualche studente cominci ad entrare, ma quella privacy limitata è soltanto un’impressione, non possono permettersi di fare errori, ma le mani e le labbra di Blaine prudono di desiderio.

Scopre che sì, hanno adorato la canzone e i fiori, e in particolare Kurt ha un’aria più tranquilla, in qualche modo più affettuosa, e Blaine non può pensarci troppo perché finirebbe per dimenticarsi dove si trovano e cosa non gli è concesso di fare.Quindi pensa invece a ringraziarli entrambi per i loro regali, prova a dirgli precisamente quanto li trovi perfetti ma non gli sembra mai abbastanza, sono solo parole che non possono esprimere per intero i suoi sentimenti.

Quindi quel pomeriggio dopo educazione fisica resta indietro assieme a Kurt, lo tiene lì con un brevissimo sussurro, lo prega mentre escono dalla palestra. Miracolosamente oggi nessuno perde tempo, nessuno resta lì o presta attenzione a loro, e presto si ritrovano da soli, entrambi sudati perché ancora non si sono fatti la doccia, e tremendamente accaldati mentre si nascondono in un angolo in ombra e si premono uno addosso all’altro, incoerenti e disperati, ben consci di quanto poco tempo abbiano a disposizione e decisi a non sprecarne. Per la prima volta in vita sua Blaine viene mentre ha ancora addosso i pantaloni, cosa al contempo magnifica e scioccante, e poi incredibilmente disagevole, e ringraziano il cielo di doversi comunque cambiare dopo una bella doccia. Il viso di Kurt, vulnerabile e incredibilmente aperto alla luce del giorno, è una cosa che non potrà mai sfuggire alla sua memoria.

È solo a sera che Blaine si permette di riordinare i pensieri ed esprimere a parole ciò che gli ha occupato il cervello per tutto il giorno.

Sembra che da qualche parte tra ieri sera e stamattina, nella sua mente sia cambiato qualcosa.

Ormai non pensa più agli Hummelberry come a un’entità unica. Non sono più _Rachel-e-Kurt_ , sono due persone estremamente diverse, che potenzialmente provano emozioni estremamente diverse una dall’altro. C’è Rachel e c’è Kurt. O addirittura c’è Kurt, e poi c’è Rachel. Ed è un po’ spaventoso ma forse bellissimo, ma per ora per la maggior pare fa girare la testa a Blaine, quindi lascia perdere e pensa: _chi vivrà vedrà_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fotoset:** : [Kurt Hummelberry Appreciation Club](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/43840251083/both-rachel-and-blaine-get-some-secret-valentine)


	7. Capitolo 007 - Kurt

  
**Capitolo 007 - Kurt**

"Kurt, va tutto bene?"

"Certo che sì, perché non dovrebbe?" È una risposta automatica, Blaine lo sa; è aggressiva e Kurt lo guarda con aria di scuse, ma non aggiunge altro.

Non lo so – in questi giorni mi sembri preoccupato. A pranzo sparisci, te la prendi con gente che ti vuole bene–"

Kurt sospira e mette via il suo panino. "–e stamattina i muffin erano bruciati. Lo so. L'ultima parte in realtà è colpa di Rachel, sta imparando a cucinare."

Alla sinistra di Blaine, Rachel sbuffa contrariata. Kurt le dà un colpetto sulla mano e torna a voltarsi verso Blaine. Anche il suo sorriso sembra un po' forzato.

"Non è niente, un po' di problemi a casa. Starò bene."

"Posso aiutare in qualche modo?"

"No, ma grazie."

Questa volta il sorriso è sincero, anche se dura solo un istante.

—

_"Figliolo, fra tre mesi fai diciassette anni, è ora che tu impari ad essere un uomo."_

_"Stai dicendo che ora non lo sono?" e sta sulla difensiva, il tono affilato, e il padre alza le mani in un gesto pacificatore._

_"Ehi, non drizzare gli aculei. Ora come ora sei un ragazzo. Un bravo ragazzo, con un gran potenziale, ma comunque sempre un ragazzo. Pensi solo ai sogni, alle tue passioni e alla musica. E la vita reale non è così. È ora che impari che un uomo deve essere pratico e razionale, e spesso deve sacrificare i propri desideri per il bene della famiglia.”_

_Colpisce un nervo dannatamente scoperto, e Kurt si costringe a sfoggiare un’espressione neutrale anche se sente lo stomaco rivoltarsi. Il padre non ha idea. Non_ può _avere idea. Se così fosse, la reazione sarebbe molto meno civile. Eppure–_

_“E come suggerisci che io impari tutto questo?”_

_“Ti insegnerò. Cominceremo con le cose pratiche – mantenere e gestire la casa, riparare le macchine, tenere i conti in ordine, cose così. Ed è ora che lasci perdere sta roba da donne, figliolo.”_

_“Roba da donne?”_

_“Tutto questo cucinare, infornare e cucire. Da ora in poi lascerai che siano Rachel e la mamma a farlo.”_

_“Ma–“ Kurt spalanca gli occhi._

_“No, Kurt. È così e basta. Queste non sono tue responsabilità e ormai sei troppo vecchio per continuare a trastullarti con roba che non centra. Ne avrai di altre cose da fare.”_

_E ne ha. Questa settimana ogni singolo minuto libero di Kurt è occupato da “roba da uomini”: dare una mano a suo padre in varie mansioni in casa e in garage, discutere di lavori appropriati a un uomo (“non è una questione di sogni, figliolo, è questione di trovare stabilità e mantenere la tua famiglia. La paga, i benefici, le ore – è quello che conta.”), persino divertimento da uomini. Vanno insieme a vedere una partita di basket universitario – durante la quale Kurt si annoia profondamente. Poi, nonostante le proteste di Kurt, il padre lo porta alla sua serata poker settimanale al pub di quartiere (“Ricorda, non giocare mai per soldi. Deve essere divertente, non mandarti in rovina.”) ed arriva perfino ad offrire di prendergli una birra piccola, che Kurt rifiuta in tono gelido._

_È un incubo, questa settimana – il drastico promemoria delle aspettative che i suoi genitori ripongono in lui, della persona che vogliono vedere in loro figlio. Lo sa da sempre, ovviamente, ma è sempre riuscito a mettere la cosa da parte per godersi le piccole gioie della vita quotidiana. È sempre stata una cosa a cui pensare più tardi._

_Beh, ora è più tardi._

_Trascina i piedi lungo le sue giornate, stringendo i denti mentre guarda Rachel massacrare la maggior parte dei suoi tentativi di dolce senza poterla aiutare o, ancora meglio, sostituire perché in cucina lei davvero non ha speranze._

_A scuola approfitta di ogni momento libero per chiudersi in aula di economia domestica per lavorare ai vestiti che deve completare per un ordine. Ormai non può più farlo a casa e i compratori sono in attesa, quindi non c’è scelta, davvero, ma è uno schifo perché influisce pesantemente sulla quantità di tempo che riesce a passare con Blaine._

_Si morde la lingua la maggior parte delle volte che è con il padre, tentando di non peggiorare le cose ribattendo che non gliene frega nulla di sport o del poker o di fraternizzare tra uomini, e che se c’è qualcosa di grosso da riparare preferirebbe pagare un esperto per farlo, e che comunque cosa importa, tanto non avrà mai una famiglia._

_Tutto considerato, la settimana passa triste e sconfortante. Ma il peggio arriva la domenica._

_Non si fa particolari problemi quando il padre lo sveglia prima dell’alba e gli dice di prepararsi per una giornata tra i boschi. Una camminata, un altro tentativo di legare. E va beh, sopravvivrà. E poi domani… domani i loro se ne vanno a Los Angeles e lui potrà infornare, cucire e passare del tempo con Blaine. La prospettiva lo rende quasi allegro._

_Solo che quando due ore dopo escono dalla macchina si trovano davanti un altro po’ di persone, tutti con un fucile in mano._

_“Padre? Che sta succedendo?” Kurt se ne frega di quanto la sua voce rassomiglio uno squittio; non gli piace quello che sta vedendo. Proprio per nulla._

_“Andiamo a caccia, ovviamente! Devi imparare a sparare ed è l’ultimo giorno per la caccia ai conigli, un’occasione perfetta per insegnarti le basi. Andiamo, per te c’è una canna fantastica.”_

__

 

_Quella sera Kurt si nasconde tra le braccia di Rachel, l’unico posto sicuro in cui possa sempre, sempre rifugiarsi, e piange – profondi singhiozzi attutiti contro la pelle di lei. Trema ancora in tutto il corpo per il terrore di quella giornata, e sente che non sarà mai in grado di dimenticare quegli occhi senza vita e il morbido pelo coperto di sangue._

_“Gliel’ho detto, Rach, gli ho detto che non potevo, e non l’avrei fatto, e non ha potuto costringermi, anche se era arrabbiato. Ma non ho comunque avuto scelta, sono dovuto andare con loro, e guardarli sparare a quei poveri coniglietti, oddio, erano così _spaventati _, e poi così_ morti _, Rachel! E poi alla fine li hanno gettati tutti in questa grande cassa come se nulla fosse, come se non fossero stati esseri viventi solo poche ore prima. Dio, non mangerò mai più carne, mai. E loro hanno esultato e si sono divertiti da morire e a me non era rimasto più nulla da vomitare. E continuavano a provocarmi e–“_

_Morbide labbra lo zittiscono come parole e mormorii rassicuranti non potrebbero mai, ed è un conforto talmente semplice e familiare che per la prima volta da questa mattina Kurt si rilassa un po’. Rachel lo bacia dolcemente ancora per un attimo, facendogli scorrere le mani sulla schiena, prima di tirarlo gentilmente giù con sé per sdraiarsi fianco a fianco sul letto, stringendolo forte e sussurrandogli all’orecchio._

_“Adesso è finita, e scommetto che a caccia non ti ci porterà più. È finita. Tra qualche ora andranno in aeroporto e noi avremo la casa tutta per noi. Tu metterai in forno qualcosa di complicato e canteremo tutta la mattina, e tirerai fuori la tua macchina da cucire. E il pomeriggio inviteremo Blaine a venire qui, ok? Aiuterà, no? Le labbra di Blaine su di te, le sue mani – ha delle mani talmente sensuali, così calde e gentili–“_

_Continua a stringerlo talmente vicino che Kurt nasconde il volto nella sua spalla, ma le sue mani sono scivolate fino all’elastico dei pantaloni del suo pigiama, e per un attimo lui si chiede se voglia fermarla. Non è una cosa che fanno; è successo un paio di volte, per provare. Ma se non ci pensa troppo il suo tocco è una bella sensazione, e in questo momento si aggrapperebbe a qualunque cosa non siano i ricordi della caccia._

_Le dita di Rachel sono gentili ma sicure mentre lo accarezza attraverso il tessuto, e nonostante tutto lì sotto si dimostra interessato._

_“Lascia che ti aiuti a dormire, tesoro. Lascia che ti aiuti a dimenticare. Immagina che non sia la mia mano. Lo so che la sua è più grande, ma hai una forte immaginazione, non è vero? Domani sarà qui, a baciarti come se fosse in astinenza, a toccarti ovunque–“_

_Kurt sente la propria erezione arrivare in fretta, e si lascia sfuggire un gemito prima di sussurrare “sì, ti prego”, e una mano calda gli abbassa un po’ i pantaloni, giusto quello che basta a lasciarlo esposto. La sua immaginazione è già al lavoro, ricordando il gusto delle labbra di Blaine, l’eccitante solidità del suo corpo contro quello di Kurt, la stretta decisa delle sue mani. Ora Rachel ha smesso di parlare e si limita a toccarlo, inesperta ma costante, lasciando che si immerga in una fantasia che è resa decisamente migliore dal fatto che presto diventerà realtà. Non gli ci vuole molto per perdercisi completamente, dimenticando l’orribile giornata e la pessima settimana che ha avuto. Una volta che passa il punto di non ritorno lo fa con in mente il ricordo di Blaine che geme il suo nome mentre gli viene in mano, distrutto e bello da togliere il fiato._

_Dopo, addormentarsi è facile, cedere al richiamo del nulla, a malapena conscio del fatto che qualcuno lo sta pulendo e gli sta rimboccando le coperte. Il gentile bacio sulla fronte è l’ultima cosa che registra prima di addormentarsi, e prova a sussurrare “grazie”, ma le parole si perdono tra la mente annebbiata e le labbra fuori servizio._

__

 

_Nei suoi sogni, lui e Rachel sono conigli, piccoli e terrorizzati, che vengono rincorsi e cacciati. Continua ad arrivare gente da ogni direzione – facce gentili e sorridenti al di sopra di fucili mortali – finché non possono più andare da nessuna parte, non possono nascondersi._

_Si sveglia urlando._

_

 

“Voglio che stasera sia solo per Kurt. Ha avuto una settimana orribile e sta provando a non far mostrare quanto gli sia entrata dentro, ma lo vedo che sta crollando. Voglio che ci prendiamo cura di lui, che lo lasciamo sfogare. Pensi di farcela?”

È la prima cosa che esce dalla bocca di Rachel quando il lunedì sera apre la porta d’ingresso per Blaine, un sussurro concitato dopo un brevissimo bacio sulla guancia, e lui si ritrova ad annuire immediatamente mentre qualcosa gli si stringe nel petto al pensiero di Kurt che soffre per un qualsiasi motivo.

“Certo.”

La segue fino in mansarda e lei ha ragione, è evidente che Kurt sia teso, come sono evidenti le occhiaie scure e il pallore innaturale della sua pelle chiara. Sembra fragile, nevrotico, e Blaine si chiede come abbia fatto a non notarlo oggi a scuola – a farlo passare per un po’ di stanchezza. È anche vero però che Kurt è un maestro del controllo quando si parla del suo viso, del suo corpo. Non lascia mai che le debolezze si notino, a meno che non senta di poter abbassare le difese e rilassarsi, di poter essere sé stesso. Blaine si sente un po’ girare la testa al pensiero che ormai Kurt si senta sicuro a stare con lui.

Quando entrano Kurt sorride, ma oggi c’è qualcosa di molto simile alla disperazione a infestare i suoi occhi, dove il sorriso non riesce ad arrivare, e a Blaine si stringe il cuore perché è una cosa nuova e fa paura, e sa che non gli sarà concesso di avvicinarsi abbastanza da sapere cosa sia successo, da provare ad aiutare.

Ma _c’è_ un modo in cui può aiutare, e non centra nulla con la conoscenza o le parole.

Lascia che siano le sue mani e la sua bocca ad assumere il comando, mettendo il cuore in ogni bacio ed ogni tocco mentre lavora perfettamente in tandem con Rachel – teneri e gentili, ma decisi, non lasciando modo a Kurt di prendere l’iniziativa. Ma lui nemmeno ci prova, si arrende alle loro carezze, racchiuso tra i loro corpi, e ci vuole parecchio prima che riesca anche solo a ritrovare la voce, prima in quieti sospiri che lentamente si trasformano in ansiti e lievi gemiti fino a che non crolla ogni barriera e si abbandona sul letto, nudo e senza freni alle sue reazioni.

Rachel mantiene le sue attenzioni strettamente al di sopra della vita di Kurt, e finalmente Blaine scivola in basso sul letto per fare una cosa a cui ha pensato talmente tanto nelle ultime settimane che è diventata un’ossessione. Kurt è duro e bellissimo, morbido come seta e pesante sulla lingua di Blaine, ed è maldestro e per nulla perfetto, e non c’è nulla che assomigli vagamente a un qualche tipo di tecnica, ma non importa. Sono loro, ed è desiderio ed entusiasmo e un’altra prima volta. Finisce troppo presto, ma pensandoci bene sembrerebbe troppo presto anche se durasse ore perché Blaine vuole esplorare ogni millimetro di pelle, provare ogni combinazione per leccare, baciare e succhiare, scoprire ogni minimo mormorio e ansito e suono implorante che Kurt riesca a produrre. È abbastanza audace da ingoiare ma ce n’è troppo e finisce per farsene colare un po’ sul mento, pulendolo poi quasi di nascosto sulle lenzuola perché ancora non si sente pronto a leccarlo.

Kurt trema mentre torna a rilassarsi, sciolto e compiacente, e Rachel copre tutti e tre con il piumone quando si stendono assieme, Kurt in mezzo a loro, al sicuro nel loro abbraccio. Blaine ha un’erezione ormai quasi dolorosa, ma al momento non importa. Quello che importa è che gli occhi di Kurt siano tornati a quella bellissima sfumatura di verde acqua, non più del colore grigiastro delle nuvole di pioggia; che nel suo corpo non ci siano più tracce di tensione e che il suo viso ora sia calmo, sereno.

Ha aiutato – Blaine è riuscito ad _aiutare_ , non da solo, ma c’è riuscito, e si sente incredibilmente orgoglioso.

Restano lì a coccolarsi così per lungo tempo, languidi baci e dolci carezze che hanno tutto di confortante e niente di sesso, finché Kurt non si volta a dare un bacio sulla guancia a Rachel e lei si siede, e una spallina del top nero le scivola dalla spalla.

“Adesso vi lascio da soli, se non vi dispiace.”

E Blaine si chiede come potrebbe dispiacergli quando Kurt gli si è già avvicinato, tirandolo per i vestiti con dita impazienti, baciando ogni lembo di pelle con labbra talmente calde che scottano, e sì, quella è l’altra cosa che ultimamente Blaine non riesce a smettere di immaginarsi.

Ma viene fuori che l’immaginazione non è nulla se confrontata con la realtà della bocca di Kurt su di lui, e Blaine si ritrova a sperare che Rachel sia tornata a mettersi le cuffie perché non c’è modo che lui riesca a rimanere in silenzio e improvvisamente gli sembra una cosa tremendamente privata, una cosa solo tra lui e Kurt e _wow, questa è nuova_.

È solo mentre più tardi sta tornando a casa, dopo che le sue gambe hanno smesso di sembrare stabili quanto quelle di un neonato, dopo che è rimasto un’eternità nudo sotto il piumino assieme a Kurt tra coccole e carezze, stringendosi forte uno all’altro, e provando poi a riprendere fiato senza riuscirci – è solo allora che Blaine si rende conto di non aver baciato Rachel nemmeno una volta, oggi.

E non gliene frega assolutamente nulla.

 

Non è l’unico ad essersene accorto.

“Dobbiamo parlare.” Sono passati tre giorni, è appena cominciata la pausa pranzo, e Blaine si trova davanti una Rachel dall’aria estremamente seria. Kurt non è nei paraggi, deve essersi rifugiato da qualche parte per cucire. E quindi non lo può aiutare. “Stavo aspettando un’occasione di trovarti da solo.”

“Eh?” Sembra quasi spaventato ma, beh, una Rachel determinata non è cosa da prendere alla leggera. Soprattutto quando Blaine ha la sensazione di sapere si cosa voglia parlare.

Lei non dice una parola mentre lo guida in un corridoio laterale – non finché non arrivano alla finestra alla fine, dove non c’è nessuno.

“Non hai più bisogno di me, vero?”

Blaine resta scioccato da quanto è diretta la domanda; non è per niente da lei. È Kurt quello diretto – Rachel è provocante, gira sempre giocosamente attorno all’argomento prima di affrontarlo. Non oggi, a quanto pare. Blaine sente il cuore battere rapido, la gola stretta. La voce gli esce stranamente deformata quando alla fine parla.

“Che vuoi dire?”

“Tu e Kurt, non vi serve più che faccia da ammortizzatore. O per lo meno, so per certo che a _lui_ non serve – e a te?”

Deve star sfoggiando un’espressione particolarmente stupida, perché Rachel fa roteare gli occhi con un sospiro esasperato.

“Ok, vediamo di essere sinceri, Blaine. Sei sexy. Sei _bellissimo_. Quindi non prenderla sul personale, ma. Per quanto questi ultimi mesi siano stati divertenti, per la maggior parte mi sono prestata  a… cose così intime perché me l’ha chiesto Kurt. È lui che ti ha voluto dal primo momento in cui ti ha visto. Io ero lì praticamente per… sondare il terreno. Assicurarmi che la cosa non diventasse imbarazzante se fosse venuto fuori che non ti piacciono i ragazzi. E ora che sappiamo che non è così–“

“Non so se mi piacciono _i ragazzi_. Mi piace _Kurt_.”  Blaine non ha idea di perché senta di doversi concentrare su quel punto, le parole gli escono senza bisogno di una decisione razionale. Rachel sorride.

“Che alla fine qui è quello che conta. Comunque, ormai mi sembra di star diventando il terzo incomodo, mi sembra che voi due ve la caviate benissimo senza di me, quindi forse è il momento di cambiare un po’ le cose? Non fraintendermi, vorrei davvero che restassimo amici, ma forse d’ora in poi potrei essere _solo_ un’amica? Per dare un po’ più di spazio a te e a Kurt? Più tempo per stare insieme? La butto lì così puoi pensarci,  Blaine, non devi prendere una decisione in questo istante.” Ora sembra un po’ nervosa, e si mordicchia il labbro prima di rendersene conto e tornare a controllarsi.

Qualche attimo è tutto il tempo che gli serve per pensarci, in realtà, ora che gli è stata data l’opzione in questo modo, ma si concede un minuto in più giusto per assicurarsi che non sia solo l’effetto di uno shock momentaneo. Si chiede se non dovrebbe sentirsi ferito – forse dovrebbe sentirsi un po’ tradito, o almeno triste. Ma non è così. Invece pensa ai pomeriggi in mansarda solo con Kurt, al sorriso di Kurt e ai suoi baci, al tocco di Kurt e al tempo solo per lui, e un’ondata di gioia possessiva gli circonda il cuore.

“Sì, mi sta bene. Cioè, Rachel sei fantastica, ma Kurt–“

“Kurt ha il tuo cuore.”

“Io– credo che potrebbe, sì.”

“Bene.” Saltella un po’ sugli avanpiedi. “Ottimo. Se questa è risolta, parliamo delle possibilità per il duetto alle regionali.”

 

Kurt lo sa.

Non dice una parola al riguardo, ma quando la mattina dopo si incontrano, è chiaro. È nello sguardo affettuoso che rivolge a Blaine al di sopra della tazza di caffè mentre siedono in una classe vuota, nel sorriso che dura un attimo in più quando sono in pubblico. È nel modo in cui viene a sedersi di fianco a Blaine nella sala del coro, abbandonando Rachel davanti a parlare con Quinn. È una novità; finora erano stati praticamente inseparabili, e Blaine si ricorda cos’aveva pensato quella notte di due settimane prima: non sono più un’entità unica, almeno per lui. Non sono più “i fratelli” o “gli Hummelberry”.

Ora la divisione è ancora più chiara. Sì, sono entrambi i suoi migliori amici, ma è Kurt quello di cui Blaine è perdutamente infatuato.

Gli va benissimo. E, a quanto pare, anche a loro.

Blaine vorrebbe solo non doversi più nascondere. Dopotutto, non sono più un triangolo molto poco convenzionale che nessuno capirebbe. Sono una coppia; dovrebbe fare la differenza. Perché Blaine sarebbe felice di fare coming out. Non è sicuro se quello che prova per Kurt lo renda gay o bisessuale o cosa, ma non è mai stato uno che dà importanza alle etichette, e non gli interessa granché. Farebbe coming out riguardo all’uscire con Kurt – _essere il ragazzo di Kurt_ – all’istante, se gli fosse permesso; con i suoi genitori, gli amici, la scuola in generale – diamine, il mondo intero.

Ma sa che non succederà.

Ormai ne ha sentite abbastanza sui loro genitori da sapere che non c’è modo che possa finire bene. Non riesce ancora a raccapezzarcisi, non del tutto, ma sa abbastanza da non mettere in discussione i motivi per cui Kurt e Rachel vogliono andare sul sicuro.

Ma saperlo non significa che non abbia una voglia matta di prendere per mano Kurt, di non dover più controllare ogni parola e ogni espressione quando interagiscono in pubblico. Non gli impedisce di pronunciare la parola _ragazzo quando_ è da solo nella sua stanza, a notte fonda. Non può farci nulla. Non aveva mai pensato che la prima volta che si fosse  inn… _ah_ , che gli fosse davvero _piaciuto_ qualcuno, sarebbe stato così dannatamente complicato.

Eppure non ci rinuncerebbe per nulla al mondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fotoset:** [_Nuove regole di casa._](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/43932559356/its-the-last-week-of-february-theyre-alone-in)


	8. Capitolo 008 - Ombre e Luci

  
**Capitolo 008 – Ombre e Luci**

La prima volta che Kurt e Rachel la cantano al glee club – durante la settimana di componimenti originali in cui tutti devono mettersi alla prova e scrivere la loro canzone – una volta che hanno finito nessuno applaude. La canzone è fantastica, e la loro performance è da lasciarci il fiato, ma non è questo ad attirare l’attenzione di tutti, a renderli muti e a lasciarli lì a fissare in completo silenzio. Blaine si morde il labbro, facendo attenzione a mantenere un’espressione neutra. È scioccato quanto tutti gli altri, anche se per ragioni un po’ diverse.

Santana è la prima a riprendersi.

“Magnifico!” Però anche lei sembra un po’ sconvolta.

“Un attimo.” Puck ha un’espressione strana, a metà tra lo schifato e l’affascinato. “Ma quindi voi due, cioè, scopate?”

“Cosa? No!” Rachel spalanca gli occhi, scioccata. “Perché vai a pensare una cosa del genere?”

Alla fine il signor Shue riesce a recuperare la voce. “Beh, per quantola vostra canzone sia bella, Rachel, Kurt – sembra suggerire, ehm, un certo livello di... diciamo che è inappro–“

“Oddio no, non è un duetto _romantico_! E di certo non lo stiamo cantando uno all’altro, ma non vedete?” Kurt si guarda intorno come se fossero tutti impazziti. Ora che ci pensa, Blaine si rende conto che è vero – durante la performance non si sono nemmeno guardati. Ma il testosembrava abbastanza chiaro. “È solo una canzone. L’abbiamo cantata assieme perché l’abbiamo _scritta_ assieme, per parlare della vita. E... altre cose. Non è nemmeno personale!”

 _Come no_. Magari non sarà romantica, ma _sì_ che è personale. Di quello Blaine è sicuro.

 

Ora della mattina dopo le occhiate stranite diminuiscono notevolmente, e presto l’intero incidente viene dimenticato – per lo meno fino a quando due giorni prima delle regionali Artie non arriva nella sala del coro in ritardo e agitato.

“Signor Schue, dobbiamo cambiare immediatamente le canzoni per la gara. Mi sono appena arrivate informazioni segrete della mia spia negli Usignoli: faranno Michael Jackson. Non vinceremo _mai_ contro quello, non con le canzoni che abbiamo.”

Una tumultuosa ora più tardi, raggiungono la conclusione di avere una sola arma segreta – aggiungere una canzone inedita alla loro lista. La canzone di Kurt e Rachel, perché nessuna delle altre era bella anche solo metà della loro, e sono tutti d’accordo. E anche se Mercedes ha l’aria di voler vomitare all’idea che siano loro stessi a cantarla, non c’è tempo perché qualcun’altro possa impararla e provarla fino a renderla perfetta.

E ad essere sinceri nessun’altro sarebbe in grado di eguagliare la chimica che emanano Kurt e Rachel mentre la cantano, insieme ma in qualche modo separati, con quell’aria quasi spettrale, quel qualcosa di oscuro e segreto nei loro sguardi così distanti.

È l’ultima canzone della lista e dal suo posto dietro le quinte Blaine riesce ad osservare il modo in cui cala sul pubblico come una fitta nebbia di pura emozione, non lasciando nessuno intoccato. Kurt e Rachel compiono la loro magia – catturando il cuore e la mente di tutti i presenti in sala, e Blaine riesce a _sentire_ ogni parola, e _fa male_ perche _loro_ stanno male, più di quanto ammettano, più di quanto lui saprà mai. E potrà anche non capire, potranno non rivelargli mai davvero quanto, ma quei pochi minuti sul palco lo lasciano sofferente, quasi in lacrime, totalmente disperato. Ha _bisogno_ di sapere come aiutarli, come salvarli. Ha bisogno di fare _qualcosa_.

Non può fare nulla. Nemmeno abbracciarli in pubblico.

 

L’attesa del verdetto è snervante. Sono stati eccellenti, e la loro è stata la migliore delle tre canzoni, ma fare un duetto è stato un azzardo che può salvarli o condannarli. Kurt e Rachel non si assomigliano, nessuno capirebbe che sono imparentati solo guardandoli. Ma se i giudici si scomodassero a controllare chi siano questi due bellissimi ragazzi con la voce da angelo, la lista dei membri del gruppo è pubblica, e loro rimarrebbero fregati.

Anche se non dovrebbe importare, c’è chi ha perso una competizione per meno che una canzone apparentemente incestuosa.

Ora che tutti e tre i club vengono chiamati sul palco, il signor Schue ha l’aria di aver perso cinque anni. Tina ha mal di stomaco dal nervoso, e Puck ha appena smesso di prendere a pugni la porta imbottita della sala d’attesa per scaricare le energie in eccesso. Le luci sembrano intense e abbaglianti quando la donna con in mano la busta sigillata fa il suo ingresso sul palco. Nelle ultime file, Kurt afferra la mano di Blaine.

Vincono.

Vincono e a maggio andranno alle nazionali a New York.

Nel caos generale di celebrazioni e congratulazioni varie è facile ignorare le sue preoccupazioni riguardo il benessere di Kurt e Rachel che ancora gli restano dopo la loro canzone, come se gli avesse lasciato l’amaro in bocca. Per ora Blaine le accantona, ma sa che torneranno.

C’è qualcosa che non va.

 

Non è sicuro se i segnali si siano fatti più evidenti dopo le regionali o se è lui che è migliorato nello scorgerli, ma mentre le giornate di aprile si fanno più calde e più lunghe, a Blaine sembra di star osservando delle ombre raggrupparsi attorno ai fratelli. All’inizio sono sottili – qualche sporadico accenno di malinconia sui loro volti; gli occhi arrossati di Kurt una mattina; il misterioso commentodi Rachel su come tutto passi. È facile non pensarci troppo, credergli quando fanno finta di niente, dicendo che è solo un malinteso coi loro genitori, niente di cui preoccuparsi.

Ma la sensazione non se ne va. Al contrario sembra peggiorare, ed entro la seconda metà del mese diventa perenne.

Non è che siano sempre tristi, o che stia succedendo qualcosa di davvero preoccupante. Ma Kurt sembra ogni settimana più pallido e più taciturno mentre Rachel diventa sempre più determinata, più concentrata sulla loro performance per le Nazionali, che dovrà essere assolutamente perfetta. È quasi maniacale e sta facendo impazzire tutti quanti.

Continuano a sorridere e chiacchierare e prendere in giro Blaine per il fatto che è drogato di gel per capelli e ossessionato dai supereroi. Sono sempre lì, come lo sono stati da quando sono diventati suoi amici, eppure sembra come che stiano... scomparendo. Scivolando via.

Blaine fa domande, ovviamente – all’inizio piccoli accenni, poi si offre di ascoltarli se mai volessero parlarne, finché un giorno non chiede direttamente cosa stia succedendo. Non ottiene risposte.Non vogliono parlarne, e lui non può costringerli.

Ma se lo sente nello stomaco che non è una bella cosa. Sembra che si stia preparando qualcosa, qualcosa di sinistro e oscuro, e non riesce a scacciare la sensazione nemmeno dicendosi di starsi comportando in modo ridicolo. Ci sono momenti, piccole cose che si accumulano e che non può ignorare.

Come quando in classe discutono _Romeo e Giulietta_. La signora Harris parla di come sia romantica la morte dei personaggi principali, e Blaine non riesce a vedere altro che lo scintillio negli occhi di Rachel, che ascolta completamente assorta. Quel pomeriggio, mentre siedono nella sala del coro gli chiede: “Pensi mai a come sarebbe il tuo funerale?” come se fosse l’argomento di conversazione più normale al mondo. Perché a quanto pare lei _ci pensa_.

E lo fa anche Kurt.

Le ansiose preoccupazioni di Blaine si stanno lentamente trasformando in paura.

Dovrebbe dirlo a qualcuno – ma chi? E cosa potrebbe dire? Ultimamente i _miei migliori amici sono un po’ tristi e il loro senso dell’umorismo è diventato un po’ macabro_? Probabilmente potrebbe provare con la signorina  Pillsbury, o anche coi suoi genitori, ma giorno dopo giorno continua a rimandare. È sicuro che Kurt e Rachel non apprezzerebbero se coinvolgesse altre persone nelle loro vite, visto quanto ci tengono a tenerle private, e poi che succederebbe se lui stesse _davvero_ esagerando?

E poi, in un giorno piovoso all’inizio di maggio, Rachel scoppia in lacrime quando Blaine le chiede che programmi abbiano per il ballo del terzo anno.

Non possono partecipare e lei sembra _distrutta_ per questa cosa, e Blaine fatica a simpatizzare e fare l’amico e confortarla e dire le cose giuste perché _gli gira la testa_ per il sollievo. Gran parte delle paure che si trascina dietro da settimane gli scivolano dalle spalle con un _woosh_ che sente fino alla punta delle dita.

Allora è _quello_ il problema – è quello il motivo per cui ultimamente sono così mesti? _Disguido in famiglia_ , hanno detto – ed è tutto lì. I loro genitori gli hanno proibito di andare al ballo, per il quale Rachel è persa da una vita. E pensare che Blaine era certo che stesse succedendo qualcosa di orribile, qualcosa di oscuro e minaccioso. Dio quanto si sente stupido, e ringrazia il cielo di non aver parlato a nessuno delle sue preoccupazioni.

E quando poi, qualche giorno dopo, trova Kurt in un angolino della biblioteca con le spalle incassate e gli occhi che sembrano nuvole liquide, e implorandolo riesce a farlo confessare – della perenne missione di suo padre di cambiarlo, e di come ultimamente sia stato più pesante del solito – Blaine abbandona anche il resto dell’ansia, rimpiazzandola con la determinazione.

Non sarà davvero in grado di aiutarli con i loro problemi, ma ora che sa cosa sta succedendo smetterà di esserne ossessionato e si concentrerà sull’essere un buon amico, pronto a supportarli, ad essere lì per loro quando ne avranno bisogno, in qualunque modo ne abbiano bisogno.

 

_

_“Rachel! Kurt! Per favore venite in cucina, vogliamo parlarvi.”_

_È sempre snervante quando li chiamano così, perché è difficile capire se questa volta saranno buone o cattive notizie. E non importa quanto stiano attenti, c’è sempre il rischio che vogliano parlare di Blaine – che in qualche modo i loro genitori siano venuti a sapere di lui. E quella sarebbe la fine di tutto._

_“Abbiamo deciso che dopotutto vi lasciamo andare al ballo. Da quando ci siamo trasferiti qui siete stati bravi, e considerato che è l’ultimo anno prima che le vostre vite cambino significativamente, credo che vi meritiate di divertirvi un po’. Vogliamo solo che andiate insieme, ovviamente, che vi comportiate bene durante la festa e che veniate a casa subito dopo, niente festini post-ballo.”_

_Kurt si ritrova a fissarli, incredulo._

_“Ma è–“_

_“Domani, sì.” Sua madre sorride. “Sono sicura che riuscirete ad avere tutto pronto. E per stavolta puoi riprenderti la macchina da cucire, Kurt. A meno che non vogliate restare a casa? Non abbiamo intenzione di costringervi, ovviamente.”_

_Lo squittio di Rachel è forte e penetrante, e un secondo dopo sta strangolando Kurt con un abbraccio anche troppo entusiasta. “Certo che vogliamo andare! Oddio, cosa mi metto? Devo andare a lavarmi e farmi i boccoli. E farmi una maschera al viso. Grazie, grazie, grazie!”_

_Dopo una piroetta, sparisce dalla stanza, i passi che rimbombano per le scale. Kurt la segue, ringraziando in modo molto più pacato ma non meno sincero, la testa già invasa di idee per il completo. Eppure non riesce a condividere il puro entusiasmo di Rachel. Non importa quanto sia bello che possano andare, non potrà comunque fare quello che vorrebbe davvero._

_Rachel esce di corsa dal bagno dieci minuti dopo. È in mutande e reggiseno, con un asciugamano verde acceso in testa e una maschera marrone fango sul viso, ma non è niente che Kurt non abbia già visto. Più allarmante è invece lo scintillio maniacale dei suoi occhi e quello che le esce dalla bocca._

_“Devo chiamare Jacob Ben Israel.”_

_“Per cosa?” Kurt rabbrividisce appena mentre lei comincia a frugare nel suo cassetto dei calzini per cercare il telefono prepagato segreto che usano solo per le emergenze._

_“Ci candidiamo come re e reginetta del ballo. Se dev’essere l’ultimo ballo della mia vita, non ho intenzione di rinunciare all’opportunità di provare ad accaparrarmi quella corona. Anche se dovessi sedurre Jacob affinché trovi un modo di aggiungere in qualche modo i nostri nomi a quelle schede.”_

_Con un profondo sospiro, Kurt scuote la testa e comincia a frugare nell’armadio di Rachel, cercando qualcosa che abbia il potenziale per diventare un vestito degno del ballo nel giro di una notte._

___

__

 

“Ciao splendore! C’è un tavolo a cui possiamo unirci?”

Blaine non li aveva visti entrare. Si volta – ed eccoli lì: Kurt con un completo semplice ma perfettamente su misura, Rachel con un vestito color pesca che le lascia le spalle scoperte, con la mano posata sul braccio di Kurt e un sorriso smagliante. A Blaine viene quasi a mancare il fiato.

“Siete qui.”

Non hanno molto tempo per parlare – per la prima parte della serata è il glee club a fornire l’accompagnamento, e Blaine deve andare in scena più o meno adesso. Ora che arriva sul palco non si è ancora ripreso dalla loro miracolosa apparizione, ma è almeno riuscito a farsi dare i dettagli e la serata si prospetta decisamente più divertente del previsto.

Le due ore successive sono un turbine di balli e canti, con una breve pausa per la votazione (i nomi di Kurt e Rachel sono alla fine di tutte le schede e Blaine scuote la testa, divertito; quando vuole davvero una cosa non c’è verso che non la ottenga, vero?). Finiscono per essere tutti e tre occupati – Blaine riesce a rubarsi Rachel per un ballo, ma poi anche lei torna a seguire la rotazione: sembra che stasera metà dei ragazzi della scuola vogliano ballare con l’irraggiungibile ragazza di Los Angeles. Nemmeno Kurt riesce a riposarsi molto, a quanto vede. Sembra che Sugar non stesse esagerando quando ha detto che ci sono un sacco di ragazze che impazziscono per lui.

Finalmente Blaine finisce il suo ultimo numero e considera l’idea di tornare al tavolo per riposarsi un attimo e bere un po’ di punch, sperando che Kurt si lasci convincere ad accompagnarlo, quando Rachel gli piomba tra le braccia con un sorriso troppo ampio per essere sincero.

“Balla con me. Ho bisogno di staccarmi da Jacob, sta diventando inquietante.”

“Pensavo che gli avessi promesso la metà dei tuoi balli in cambio di un certo... servizio?” dice Blaine con un ghigno.

“Beh, _sì_ , Blaine, grazie per avermelo ricordato. Ma credo di aver sottovalutato la sua – _oh merda._ ”

È così strano sentirglielo dire, visto che è sempre così femminile e aggraziata, che per un attimo Blaine si ritrova a guardarla a bocca aperta. Poi segue il suo sguardo, giusto in tempo per vedere Kurt scomparire fuori dalla porta della palestra.

“Che succede?”

Rachel ha già smesso di ballare, l’espressione preoccupata. “È arrabbiato. È il suo ultimo ballo e non può nemmeno ballare con te. Avrei dovuto pensarci, davvero, dove cavolo ho la testa stasera–“

“L’ultimo–“

Rachel si limita a sbuffare, impaziente. “Blaine, non – l’ultimo in questa scuola, okay? Puoi andare a parlargli? Al momento non è di me che ha bisogno.”

“Certo.” Si sta già dirigendo verso l’uscita, veloce, cercando di non mettersi a correre. Le parole di Rachel gli rimbombano nelle orecchie. _Ultimo ballo – ultimo – ultimo in questa scuola._

Non ci mette molto a trovare Kurt, che cammina vicino agli armadietti di un corridoio laterale vuoto, e Blaine non l’ha mai visto così a pezzi. Quando Kurt parla, lo fa con voce spezzata.

“Non è _giusto_. Perché _io_ non posso ballare con te al mio ballo quando invece Rachel può? Perché non posso mai camminare mano nella mano con una persona che mi piace? Perchéè così dannatamente _difficile_?” Kurt ha le lacrime agli occhi, il viso contorto dallo stress, e Blaine farebbe _qualsiasi cosa_ per provare a rimediare.

“Kurt... ballerei con te anche subito. Possiamo tornare lì dentro tenendoci per mano e metterci a ballare anche ora, e sarei il ragazzo più felice della sala.”

Kurt scuote la testa, e l’espressione sconfitta che ha in volto è da spezzare il cuore.“Non posso, Blaine. Lo sai che _non posso_. Nemmeno una volta, non importa quanto lo voglia.” Chiude gli occhi e li sfrega, un gestostanco. Quando torna a parlare lo fa senza più rabbia; ormai la sua voce ha un tono amaro, triste. “Mi dispiace. Va tutto bene, ci sono abituato a non ottenere quello che voglio. È solo... a  voltefa male. Puoi tornare da Rachel, arrivo subito. Non preoccuparti per me.”

Blaine scuote la testa. Non esiste che lo lasci lì.

“Non _voglio_ andare da Rachel. Voglio passare il mio tempo con te. Che ne dici se ce ne torniamo al tavolo e stiamo un po’ lì a parlare? Stanno contando i voti, abbiamo un po’ prima che annuncino il re e la reginetta del ballo. Che ne dici? Non c’è niente di sospetto in due amici seduti allo stesso tavolo.”

Il sorriso di Kurt è debole, a malapena visibile, ma annuisce. “Okay.”

Tempo che tornino a sedersi, Blaine ha già fatto rifornimento di punch – non ancora corretto, con estremo fastidio di Puck – e Kurt sembra di nuovo calmo. Sono da soli al tavolo ed è un momento come un altro – e Blaine ha bisogno di _sapere_.

“Posso chiederti una cosa?” prima di continuare aspetta che Kurt annuisca. “Rachel ha detto che è il tuo ultimo anno in questa scuola. È... è vero?”

Il modo in cui Kurt si morde il labbro ed evita lo sguardo di Blaine è già di per sé una risposta sufficiente, e Blaine si prepara per il peggio che sta per arrviare.

“Io... sì. È molto, molto improbabile che restiamo al McKinley per l’ultimo anno.”

“Vi trasferite di nuovo? Tornate a Los Angeles?”

Kurt lo guarda con occhi quasi imploranti, e con la bocca cerca di formare parole che per qualche secondo gli rimangono incastrate in gola, ma poi sbatte le palpebre e scuote la testa, e il momento passa. “Probabilmente. I nostri credono che quest’estate li richiameranno indietro e, qualunque cosa succeda, non resteremo qui. Mi dispiace, Blaine.”

“Potevi dirmelo.” Gli esce troppo tagliente, come un accusa, ma non può farci nulla. A incasinargli la gola c’è una sensazione molto simile al tradimento, e ne viene soffocato.

Kurt si limita ad annuire in un gesto solenne.

“Avrei potuto. Ma all’inizio non credevo importasse, e poi io... non volevo che questa cosa pendesse sulla tua testa come fa sulle nostre, Blaine. Mi dispiace, non volevo rovinare queste ultime settimane che abbiamo. Volevo che ti godessi questi momenti con noi. E poi... sarebbe cambiato qualcosa? Avresti fatto qualcosa di diverso?”

 _Se l’avessi saputo avrei protetto meglio il mio cuore_ , pensa. Ma non lo dice, sussurra solo: “no. Non sarebbe cambiato nulla.”

Invece è ovvio che cambia tutto. Non riesce ancora a capacitarsene del tutto, ma probabilmente da qualche parte nel suo futuro ci sarà una seria crisi di pianto, probabilmente preceduta da una corsa talmente lunga da renderlo insensibile perché Dio, il solo pensiero di perderli – di perdere Kurt – fa troppo male per riuscire anche solo a respirare.

Blaine potrà on aver immaginato di passare tutta la vita assieme – non è _così_ infantile, ma sperava di vederli rimanere nella sua vita molto più a lungo di così. Almeno tutto il prossimo anno di sicuro, con il glee club e i viaggi per andare alle competizioni, con le loro mattinatee gli occasionali incontri segreti e il ballo dell’ultimo anno. Sperava che magari coltempo i loro genitori si sarebbero fatti più disponibili – sia Kurt che Rachel hanno voti perfetti, la cosa dovrebbe aiutare – e a volte si era azzardato a fantasticare che magari un giorno lui e Kurt avrebbero potutofrequentarsi apertamente.

Ed ora, come una candela spenda da un’improvvisa folata di vento, è sparito tutto.

 

Sul palco, Kurt ha l’aria di essere scioccato tanto quanto Blaine sa di esserlo, e il preside Figgins è costretto a ripetere il suo nome e fargli cenno con la mano prima che decida a muoversi. Kurt tiene ancora gli occhi spalancati mentre gli mettono la corona in testa e lo scettro in mano, ma quando il preside gli sorride si ricorda di fare un inchino.

“Signore e signori, il vostro re del ballo, Kurt Hummelberry.”

Gli applausi sono scarsi, la maggior parte delle persone è ancora troppo scioccata di aver visto vincere Kurt contro l’estremamente popolare Finn Hudson, ma davanti al palco c’è un manipolo di ragazzine che sta impazzendo. Blaine intravvede Sugar che saltella entusiasta con un’espressione da qualche parte tra il deliziato e il compiaciuto.

Il sorrisone di Rachel svanisce quando viene annunciata la vittoria di Quinn, ma mantiene una facciata coraggiosa per poi sparire silenziosamente per un attimo quando Kurt guida la nuova reginetta sulla pista per il primo ballo.

Insieme sono adorabili, entrambi bellissimi e in qualche modo regali, e non c’è verso che Finn possa mai riuscire ad ottenere un aspetto altrettanto degno di quel titolo e quella corona. Mentre ondeggiano tranquilli lo sguardo di Kurt fa il giro della folla, e sorride triste quando incrocia quello di Blaine, ed è quello il momento in cui Blaine prende la decisione: _riuscirà_ a ballare con Kurt, non importa come.

 

Sono sufficienti un Puckerman e due ragazze che ballano.

Alla fine Puck è riuscito a correggere il punch, e Blaine sa che oltre a quello deve essersi portato altro da casa perché è ubriaco, chiassoso e facile da provocare, che è esattamente ciò di cui Blaine ha bisogno.

Il ballo si sta avviando alla conclusione, la musica ormai è principalmente lenta e malinconica e ovunque ci sono coppiette che ballano, tutti vicini e intimi. Ci sono un sacco di baci, e anche qualche palpata qui e là. Ormai nessuno si guarda più attorno per confrontare i vestiti o cercare gli amici per parlare, il che rende il momento perfetto per coloro che vogliono ballare senza dare nell’occhio.

Come Santana e Brittany.

Non stanno lì a sbandierare la loro relazione, sono in pochi al di fuori del glee club a sapere che sono più che semplici amiche, e Blaine è grato che stiano ballando così perché gli consente di cominciare a parlare di coppie gay con molta più naturalezza che non dovendo impiegare uno qualunque degli stratagemmi che aveva in mente.

“Ma proprio _no_ , bello, due ragazze – certo, è sexy da paura, ma due ragazzi? È da finocchi.” Puck è chiassoso e fastidioso, abbastanza da far sì che dai tavoli vicini la gente allunghi il collo per seguire la conversazione, ed è esattamente quello che vuole Blaine. È lui il primo a parlare più forte del solito, ignorando lo sguardo sconvolto di Kurt al suo fianco.

“Oh, non lo so. Ho sentito che solo quegli uomini che sono totalmente a loro agio con la loro sessualità , sai, i _veri_ uomini, non si fanno problemi per cose del genere. Voglio dire, se sei sicuro di essere etero, perché dovresti aver paura che la gente ti creda gay?”

“Ah sì? Allora _fallo_ , intelligentone. Dimostra di essere un vero uomo.” Dice Puck con un ghigno, quello che sfoggia di solito quando fa il bastardo.

 _Perfetto_.

“Che c’è, vuoi che balli con te, _Noah_?” Blaine fa del suo meglio per ridacchiare come se fosse nervoso, a disagio. “Non lo so, non sei proprio il mio tipo.”

“Oh no, Anderson, io a ‘sti giochetti non ci sto, ma tu fai pure. Voglio proprio vederti a chiedere a un ragazzo di ballare. A meno che tu non voglia tirarti indietro adesso?” Puck si sta guardando intorno con aria trionfante, soddisfatto dell’attenzione che gli viene dedicata. Attorno a loro ci sono solo due, forse tre dozzine di persone, ma sono abbastanza per confermare che è una sfida, ed è esattamente quello di cui ha bisogno Blaine. E sta giusto cominciando un altro lento.

Con un ultima pretesa di esitazione, Blaine si alza. “E va bene, ma pretendo un partner quanto meno regale.” Sente uno sguardo fisso su di sé mentre si gira verso Kurt. “Vostra maestà, mi concedete questo ballo?”

Se decidesse che è comunque troppo pericoloso, Kurt potrebbe tranquillamente dire _no_ e allora Blaine chiederebbe a qualcun’altro – magari Mike o Sam, e magari rifiuterebbero anche loro e rimarrebbe tutto un enorme scherzo. Ma Kurt non dice _no_ , proprio come sperava Blaine. Ha già capito cos’ha fatto Blaine – ovvio che l’ha capito, e quindi prende la mano che gli viene porta e si alza con un sorriso regale.

“Sì. Sì che lo concedo.”

All’inizio è un po’ imbarazzante. Kurt è teso e continua a passare lo sguardo sul gruppo di persone che li guarda. Davanti c’è Rachel che sorride e fa’ il tifo, e Sam che guarda Blaine mettendo i pollici all’insù, e Puck fa’ sempre più chiasso, gridando un: “e va bene, okay, hai le palle, Anderson,” che fa’ si che anche quelli che non avevano idea di cosa stesse succedendo si rendano presto conto della sfida. Mike scatta una foto col cellulare e Blaine sorride facendoli volteggiare, e continuano a ballare. Presto la gente perde interesse per l’ultima cavolata di Puckerman e ognuno torna al proprio partner o al proprio tavolo, e Blaine può concentrare la propria attenzione su Kurt.

Sì sta bene lì, tra le braccia di Blaine, mentre lo stereo diffonde in sottofondo _My_ _ Heart Will Go On_, e anche se non possono perdersi completamente nella danza, anche se non possono sciogliersi assieme come fanno la maggior parte delle coppie,è comunque molto più di quanto abbiano mai potuto fare in pubblico, ed è travolgente. Kurt è caldo addosso a lui, il suo profumo come sempre gli fa ribollire il sangue, e ogni tocco è un piccolo dono. E lo sguardo di Kurt è dolce e sorridente, e _felice_ , davvero felice, ed è stato Blaine a renderlo tale. È riuscito a far avverare il sogno di Kurt.

Magari non avrà ancora molto tempo da passare con loro – e il solo pensiero fa male – ma farà in modo che ogni singolo momento conti.

La musica finisce troppo presto e i due si allontanano, si rimettono la maschera e tornano al tavolo. Ma prima Kurt incrocia lo sguardo di Blaine e mormora G _razie_ con un sorriso talmente pieno di meraviglia e adorazione che il cuore di Blaine salta un battito.

 

_

_Kurt non balla con nessun altro fino alla fine della serata, non volendo sentire l’abbraccio di qualcun’altro, non volendo vedere un altro visto altrettanto vicino, altrettanto distinto. Sarebbe come inquinare quel momento prezioso e non può farlo; stasera deve inciderne ogni dettaglio nella propria memoria, rivivere ogni secondo ancora e ancora, finché non diventerà una parte indelebile di lui._

_La passeggiata fino a casa, la routine serale, mettersi a letto – è tutto foschia, e dice a Rachel di non aver voglia di coccole o chiacchiere, stasera. Vuole solo rimanere da solo con i suoi pensieri e i suoi ricordi. Per fortuna, questo lei lo capisce._

_La notte è piena di immagini di Blaine._

__

 

_La mattina però non c’è più pace o comprensione mentre scendono per fare colazione. Il padre ha un’aria cupa, la bocca stretta in una linea dura. Dall’altra parte del tavolo, la madre di Kurt sembra pallida e preoccupata._

_Devono aver sentito._

_Kurt non è per niente pronto ad affrontare questa conversazione, non ancora, non quando si è appena svegliato con un gran sorriso e ha ancora la mente piacevolmente annebbiata, e non ha ancora nemmeno bevuto il caffè. Ma non gli danno la possibilità di prepararsi._

_“Kurt, ti dispiacerebbe spiegare perché ieri sera hai ballato con un_ ragazzo _? C’è qualcosa che vuoi dirci?”_

_La risata allegra di Rachel è uno shock per i nervi tesi di Kurt. È bloccato, paralizzato, ma lei no, volteggia per la cucina preparando della pappa d’avena._

_“Non dire sciocchezze, papà. Stava seguendo quel discorso sul legare con gli altri ragazzi su cui insistei sempre tanto. Sai, fare battute, scherzare e lasciare le ragazze a cavarsela da sole? “ Si ferma dietro a Kurt, abbracciandolo e dandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra prima di piroettare via. “Era una sfida lanciata da Puckerman, Kurt non poteva rifiutarsi senza farci la figura del rammollito. Era una cosa parecchio stupida, lo ammetto, ma che vuoi farci, ragazzi.”_

_È arrivata alla tavola e fa roteare teatralmente gli occhi, e Kurt non è mai stato cos’ grato per le sue doti di attrice._

_Costringendosi a muoversi, sorride e scuote la testa. “È stato anche abbastanza imbarazzante. Ma l’hai detto anche tu, devo provare a mischiarmi di più coi ragazzi. E quindi ci provo. Anche se non sono sicuro di volermi mischiare con Puckerman.” Fa’ finta di rabbrividire in modo quasi passabile, sollevato di veder addolcirsi l’espressione del padre._

_Sua madre annuisce da sopra la tazza di caffè, serena. “Allora okay. Però preferiremmo non sentire più notizie del genere, Kurt. Per un attimo ci hai fatti preoccupare.”_

_Kurt si costringe a ridacchiare. “Oh, non succederà, promesso. Non preoccuparti.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fotoset:**   
>  [Le regionali](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/44014104182/will-we-ever-have-our-happy-ending-or-will-we)   
>  [Il mattino dopo](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/44014092910/kurt-care-to-explain-why-you-danced-with-a-boy)


	9. Capitolo 009 - New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ndt : spero vivamente di non aver fatto boiate epocali, ma questo è decisamente uno di quei giorni in cui sto ripetutamente prendendo pan per focacce a ogni mossa che faccio, quindi ho il terrore di pensare a cosa possa essere venuto fuori in questa traduzione. Mi rendo disponibile per pubblica fustigazione, ma se mi fate un fischio se trovate cavolate eccessive mi fate un favore enorme – giuro di rimetterci le mani appena ho un attimo di calma!_

  
**Capitolo 009 - New York**

New York è tutto ciò che Blaine ha sempre sognato, e anche di più. È grande e affollata, luminosa con le sue luci al neon e offuscata dove le luci non arrivano. Odora di gas di scarico e street food, ma soprattutto di possibilità. È un luogo dove i sogni di avverano. È la vita stessa, e Blaine se la beve avidamente dal momento stesso in cui scende dall’aereo. Non importa che abbiano solo due camere per l’intero Glee Club, o che il signor Schue sia sparito non appena ha finito di comunicare le regole del viaggio – hanno tre giorni e due notti da passare nella città che non dorme mai, e Blaine vorrebbe tanto poter fare persino a meno di dormire.

Sono a New York.

Il primo giorno è il più affrettato e caotico. Sono tutti presi dalla frenesia di visitare ed esplorare, a coppie o in piccoli gruppi, quindi è l’opportunità perfetta per fare una cosa che Blaine prepara da settimane.

“Stasera mi concedi un appuntamento come si deve?” dice a Kurt non appena i tre si allontanano abbastanza dal resto del gruppo. O quello che sarebbe stato abbastanza se lo squittio deliziato di Rachel non fosse così acuto. Kurt spalanca gli occhi, incredulo.

“Davvero? Un _vero_ appuntamento? Solo noi due che ci facciamo belli e non dobbiamo nasconderci?”

“ _Sì_.” Blaine scocca un’ _occhiata_ a Rachel in caso pensasse di autoinvitarsi, ma lei non fa che guardarli con un sorrisone. “Ho chiamato mio fratello, l’anno scorso è stato qui qualche mese, e mi ha raccomandatoqualche posto carino. Potremmo andare per le sette e poi fare una passeggiata e tornare comunque in tempo per il coprifuoco delle undici. Mi sarebbe piaciuto anche andare a vedere uno spettacolo a Broadway, ma è troppo tardi e–“

“Blaine, _certo_ che vengo fuori con te. Cena e passeggiata mi sembra un ottimo piano.” Kurt ha gli occhi che scintillano, due pezzi di cielo luminosi quanto il sole.

 

Il ristorante è ancora più carino di quanto Blaine non si aspettasse dopo aver visto i loro sito. Quando aveva parlato con Cooper gli aveva detto di aver bisogno di un posticino adorabile, ma di classe, e che non fosse troppo formale, e possibilmente abbastanza fuori mano da non rischiare di essere visti dai loro amici.

Ovviamente, Coop era partito all’assalto. “Ooh, il mio fratellino ha una ragazza segreta?” l’aveva canzonato allegramente.

“In realtà...” Blaine si era morso il labbro, ma poi aveva fatto spallucce. Tanto valeva che lo dicesse. Dopotutto _voleva_ dirlo. “Un ragazzo segreto.”

“ _Oh_.” Cooper era sembrato preoccupato. “Ma B– sai che non hai bisogno di nasconderti, vero? Mamma e papà non avrebbero problemi.”

“Sì, lo so che i _nostri_ non avrebbero problemi. Ma i _suoi_ decisamente sì, quindi non può saperlo nessuno. Ti prego, non dirlo a nessuno.”

“Ma certo, non lo farei mai. Ora però lasciami scavare nello scatolone della roba di New York, credo di sapere qual è il posto perfetto per voi; ti richiamo domani.”

“Grazie, Coop,” ed entrambi sapevano che era per più che il suggerimento del ristorante.

E ora che sono qui, Blaine capisce perché sia questo il posto che Cooper ha raccomandato con più convinzione. È relativamente vicino al loro albergo, ma dato che è in una stradina laterale e all’esterno sfoggia un’insegna semplice e modesta al di sopra di una vecchia porta di legno, non è un ristorante in cui un gruppo di adolescenti – o chiunque altro – finirebbe per caso. Ma dentro è magico. Le strisce di lanternine colorate sul soffitto e le candele sui tavolini con la tovaglia rossa creano un’atmosfera intima e accogliente. La musica è pacata e a tenuta a volume basso, e i profumi che permeano l’aria lasciano Blaine con l’acquolina in bocca. La ragazza alla reception nota al primo sguardo che si tengono per mano – un gesto tremendamente semplice, eppure Blaine ha tremato di gioia quando le dita di Kurt hanno circondato le sue – e sorride, conducendoli in un angolino riparatodove possono stare in pace. Quando torna con i menù, posa sul tavolo un vaso con dentro una rosa.

Scoprono che lì il cibo è delizioso, e Kurt è incredibilmente affascinante, bello da morire, e non parlano né di scuola né di genitori né di Rachel, ignorano l’argomento dell’incombente separazione. Si concedono di essere semplicemente se stessi, per una volta, lontani dalle regole e dai limiti che gli vengono imposti dagli altri – qui sono due ragazzi usciti per un appuntamento.

“Se potessi essere quello che vuoi, andare ovunque, scegliere quello che vuoi fare senza la benché minima influenza – cosa faresti?”

Blaine si sorprende da solo ponendo la domanda – non parlano mai del futuro, è uno dei pochi argomenti che Kurt e Rachel ignorano sempre. Ma vedere Kurt così, alla luce vibrante delle candele, gli fa venire voglia di immaginarselo tra cinque anni, o tra dieci, già tutto cresciuto e sistemato con la sua vita ovviamente fantastica. Anche se Blaine non dovesse farne parte, vuole comunque crearsi quest’immagine in testa.

Kurt lecca il cucchiaio per pulirlo dagli ultimi residui di tiramisù, e il suo sguardo si fa’ distante.

“Tornerei qui. A New York.” Fa’ una pausa, ci pensa un po’. “Mi piacerebbe lavorare nella moda, in qualunque posto – mi interessa solo poter creare abiti. Sarei felice. Magari starei con un uomo che... che mi amerebbe, se fossi fortunato. Magari avremmo un animale, o... Non lo so. Una vita normale in cui essere me stesso; sceglierei quella.”

“Sono sicuro che un giorno la avrai, Kurt.”

Kurt scuote la testa con un sorriso triste.

“Che ne dici di fare quella famosa passeggiata?”

 

Quando lasciano il ristorante l’atmosfera è un po’ triste, ma presto la gioia e la meraviglia di passeggiare mano nella mano per le strade affollate della New York notturna prendono il sopravvento. Si baciano ad ogni angolo finché non arrivano troppo vicini all’albergo per poter stare tranquilli, e Blaine non ne avrà mai, _mai_ abbastanza di tutto questo – le labbra morbide di Kurt e la sua espressione deliziata, e le loro dita intrecciate. Quando infine arrivano alla camera dei ragazzi sono in ritardo di dieci minuti e provano con tutte le loro forze a mantenere un’aria innocente. Non che importi a qualcuno.

Artie sta già dormendo in uno degli ampi letti, e al suo fianco Mike sta leggendo. Sam è seduto su un materasso a sgranocchiare nachos. Finn e Puck hanno creato degli elaborati nidi di coperte e piumini sul pavimento. Il secondo letto è rimasto vuoto.

“Voi sue siete abbastanza piccoli da entrarci assieme,” dice Finn, facendo spallucce in risposta all’occhiata interrogativa di Kurt.

“Non vi dà fastidio, vero?" Mike alza gli occhi dal suo Kindle. “Pensavamo non avreste avuto problemi, ma in caso posso fare a cambio con uno di voi.”

“No, no, va bene.” Kurt fa’ un lavoro spettacolare a fingere che non gliene freghi nulla, e poi dà una pacca sulla spalla a Blaine. “Spero che tu non russi.”

“Bello, Finn russa abbastanza per tutta la camera. Se russa anche l’hobbit non lo senti comunque.” Puckriesce per un pelo a scansare il cuscino che Finn gli scaglia addosso.

Mentre si preparano per dormire, l’atmosfera è molto infantile, stile campeggio, e Blaine se la gode un mondo. Per non parlare del fatto che dormire vicino a Kurt è un bonus che a cui non aveva mai nemmeno pensato. Quando le luci si spengono, una mano calda scivola ad afferrare la sua al di sotto delle lenzuola, e Kurt gli respira nell’orecchio l’ombra di un sussurro.

“Grazie per stasera. Grazie di tutto.”

 

Il giorno dopo è un susseguirsi di prove e giri di gruppo; il signor Schue concede a tutti una fetta di vera pizza newyorkese. La sera dovrebbero andare tutti a lettopresto per riposarsi per le nazionali, ma la città li chiama. È la loro ultima sera, e comunque la gara non comincia che a mezzogiorno, quindi ovviamente tutti sgattaiolano fuori per godersi New York il più possibile.

Blaine e i due fratelli camminano per la città fino a tardi, cercando di assorbirne il più possibile nel tempo limitato che hanno a disposizione. Blaine tiene Kurt per mano, fissandolo senza vergogna con occhi adoranti ogni volta che può cavarsela senza guardare dove mette i piedi. Kurt è così libero quando non deve nascondersi, così bello e audace che a volte Blaine si dimentica completamente che non sono da soli. Almeno fin quando Rachel non li chiama, indicando una cosa o commentandone un’altra, e ride con affetto quando Blaine sobbalza, risvegliatodalla sua trance momentanea. 

E poi si ritrovano a sorseggiare caffè da Starbucks e parlare di cosa gli piaccia di più della città, e Blaine parla dei suoi progetti per il college perché _magari, forse, qui_. Ci vuole poco prima che si metta a fare una lista di posti che vuole vedere e cose che vuole fare se riuscirà a venire qui dopo il diploma, e improvvisamente Kurt si unisce alla conversazione, contribuisce, aggiunge, ed è quasi come se fosse la _loro_ lista, come se stessero progettando di ritrovarsi qui, un giorno, al college.

A un certo punto però Kurt alza lo sguardo verso Rachel che è rimasta seduta in silenzio al suo fianco, e il suo sorriso esaltato scompare di colpo. Blaine non riesce a capire il significato dell’occhiata che si scambiano, ma sa che dev’esserci – quello sguardo ha reso Kurt silenzioso e malinconico nel giro di un istante, e sembra improvvisamente triste e stanco.

Dopo tornano in albergo, camminando in silenzio, ma la mano di Kurt torna a infilarsi in quella di Blaine, e quando in ascensore appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla, Blaine vorrebbe poterlo liberare da tutti i problemi, stringerlo a sé e tenerlo al sicuro.

È quasi troppo difficile lasciarlo andare in tempo, per evitare che qualcuno del McKinley li veda.

 

La mattina successiva Kurt lo sveglia a un’ora infame, meraviglioso e con un buon odore e vestito in modo impeccabile con un completo elegante, sussurrandogli di una colazione da Tiffany, e a Blaine non serve altro incentivo per alzarsi e prepararsi, basta l’idea di poter gironzolare ancora un po’ per New York assieme a Kurt.

Beh, Kurt e Rachel, a quanto pare.

Sono magnifici, tutti e tre, e si divertono a far finta di essere newyorkesi benestanti mentre mangiano i loro bagel davanti all’edificio di Tiffany. Sono tornati ad essere allegri, gioviali, e quando Kurt suggerisce di _intrufolarsi nel teatro Gershwin_... beh, non possono _non_ farlo, non in una giornata del genere, resi più arditi dall’idea che _è l’ultimo giorno, l’ultima occasione_.

È una cattiva idea. Pessima; se la guardia non fosse stata così comprensiva–

Vero, non si sono entrati esattamente di nascosto, per quanto ci abbiano provato – cantandosi a vicenda a mezza voce i versi di _Defying_ _ Gravity_, ridacchiando allegri senza contegno. Ed ora sono _qui_ , e hanno il palco tutto per loro per quindici incredibili minuti, e Blaine è talmente pieno di felicità che crede di scoppiare.

“Oooh, non posso crederci!” Al suo fianco, Rachel sta quasi vibrando. “Devo scegliere la canzone giusta, è un’opportunità che capita una volta nella vita, oddio, è una scelta talmente difficile! Blaine, vai prima tu, io ho bisogno di tempo!” Rachel si accascia su una sedia della prima fila, e lui è quasi convinto di voler cantare _One_ _Short Day_, sarebbe così perfetta per il poco tempo che hanno a New York. Ma poi... _oh_.

[È _perfetta_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4tWBetHvsA)

 

_ Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight  
I need help believing you’re with me tonight _

Comincia, e il suo sguardo si posa immediatamente su Kurt a lato del palco, dove sta ispezionando la scala che fa parte della scenografia – per non spostarsi più fintanto che Blaine continua a cantare, ogni parola una confessione di qualcosa che ancora non si è concesso di pensare, ma che riesce a sentire crescere nel profondo, dentro di sé. Kurtsembra incantato, l’espressione scioccata in quella luce soffusa, e Blaine sa, si ricorda cosa succederà presto, _troppo presto_ , ed ogni parola cade alla perfezione.

 __And just for this moment, as long as you’re mine  
I’ve lost all resistance and crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out it’s over too fast  
I’ll make every last moment last  
As long as you’re mine

Sperava che Kurt avrebbe capito, sperava che ci arrivasse, ma quando davvero lo sente unirsi alla canzone, la voce che viaggia chiara e perfetta per tutto il teatro, Blaine sente il cuore battere all’impazzata e gli muore il fiato in gola perché sente che è tuttotalmente _perfetto_ , e lo sente anche Kurt, come se dentro di loro cantassero per esprimere le stesse cose.

_ Maybe I’m brainless, maybe I’m wise  
But you’ve got me seeing through different eyes _

Le loro voci si mescolano alla perfezione, meglio di quanto Blaine avesse mai creduto, quando ormai si ritrovano a cantare faccia a faccia, vicini uno all’altro.

 __Every moment as long as you’re mine  
I’ll wake up my body and make up for lost time  
Say there’s no future for us as a pair  
And though I may know, I don’t care

Prima che gli ultimi eco della canzone svaniscano, Kurt lo sta già baciando, ed è incredibilmente reale tra le braccia di Blaine, caldo e solido e _lì_ , è difficile credere che possa mai arrivare a non esserci, non importa quello che dice.

Vengono riportati alla realtà quando Rachel applaude e li incita, e Kurt si lascia sfuggire un suono strozzato, quasi un singhiozzo, quando per un momento nasconde la faccia nel collo di Blaine. Ma poi si allontana ed è rosso in viso e con gli occhi lucidi, ma composto quando si rifiuta di lasciare il palco a Rachel.

“No, Rach, prima devo cantare questa. Non è di _Wicked_ , ma–“ si stringe nelle spalle e distoglie lo sguardo, la testa alta e l’espressione decisa. “Blaine, potrestiregistrarla col telefono e poi mandarmela per mail? Vorrei farla vedere a qualcuno.”

Poi Kurt guarda Rachel e lei s’incupisce, concentrandosi, ed è un altro di quei momenti in cui Blaine non riesce a capire esattamente cosa stia succedendo, questo loro comunicare totalmente silenzioso. Ma scende dal palco e tira fuori il suo iPhone, pronto a registrare la performance di Kurt dal corridoio centrale. E wow, è un numero che vale davvero la pena registrare. Kurt non guarda nessuno dei due mentre [canta](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqWZ77uzgZs), concentrandosi sulla platea vuota come se ci stesse immaginando qualcuno, qualcuno che fa sì che assuma un’espressione di sfida mentre canta.

_ Coming home used to feel so good  
I’m a stranger now in my neighborhood _

Kurt non si limita a cantare, ma balla anche, flessibile e sopra le righe, così _libero_ , sembra quasi una sfida. Contro chi, Blaine non può che immaginarlo, quindi se ne sta lì col suo telefono e prova a tenere le mano ferma mentre spalanca la bocca ammirando ciò che Kurt riesce a fare con quel corpo e quella voce – _oddio quella voce_ – quando davvero vuole.

È da togliere il fiato, ma per qualche ragione Blaine non crede chele lacrime di Rachel e il modo in cui si copre la bocca con le mani si possano spiegare con l’incredibile perfezione della canzone di Kurt.

_ I can’t go back there anymore  
‘Cause I am not the boy next door _

Kurtfinisce con una nota talmente alta da sembrare impossibile e la mantiene, chiara e forte, l’intero corpo che vibra di quel suono – o forse per qualcos’altro. Blaine stoppa la registrazione e applaude talmente forte da farsi male alle mani. Non è il solo. La guardia è in piedi in fondo alla platea, palesemente colpita.

Poi Rachel si muove, e Blaine vede chiaramente i segni delle lacrime sul suo viso mentre corre sul palco e stringe Kurt in un abbraccio. Sembra che si sussurrino a vicenda, e Kurt annuisce, e poi Rachel si allontana di un passo ma stringe la mano di Kurt nella sua e gli occhi su di lui mentre [inizia](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hrtv6NoJ2B0), la voce forte anche se sta ancora piangendo.

_I’m limited..._

Ora i fratelli si concentrano totalmente uno sull’altra, i loro sguardi non si allontanano mai. Kurt si aggiunge con la parte di Glinda.

_ I’ve heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason _

Per un attimo, Blaine pensa che, mentre canta, Kurt possa star pensando a lui – ma no. Lui e Rachel sono nel loro piccolo mondo, come ogni tanto accade, ma questa volta in modo molto più marcato, come se non esistesse nulla al di fuori di loro due. Blaine sa che significa qualcosa, sa che si stanno dicendo cose che non capirà mai perché è un estraneo e non importa quanto a volte lo lascino avvicinare, questo è il loro rifugio, quella connessione che lui non avrà mai. E gli sta bene, per la maggior parte. Gli sta benissimo guardarli e godersi la bellezza di questa canzone mentre loro le danno vita, incredibili, quasi eterei, le loro voci come oro colato. Eppure gli sembra che davanti ai suoi occhi stia accadendo qualcosa di serio e di incredibile importanza – e vorrebbe poter capire.

Kurt e Rachel scendono dal palco tenendosi per mano, entrambi con le lacrime agli occhi, ma basta il tifo entusiasta di Blaine a scuoterli da quell’improvvisa malinconia. La guardia di prima è al suo fianco e sfoggia un sorrisone.

“Wow, a lavorare qui dentro ne ho sentite tante, ma voi tre siete tutta un’altra cosa. Non so che sogniabbiate, ragazzi, ma non rinunciate. Siete bravi. Davvero bravi, tutti. Tenetevelo stretto, e tra qualche anno ci rivediamo qui.” Annuisce e torna a sparire tra le ombre, e i tre ridono e si abbracciano e raccolgono le loro cose per andarsene lanciando un’ultima occhiata al magnifico palco, sconvolti e scioccati, ed _è successo davvero_ , e okay, ora sono pronti ad affrontare la competizione – ad affrontate _qualsiasi cosa_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fotoset** : [For good](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/44092754433/he-and-rachel-are-in-their-own-little-world-the)


	10. Capitolo 010 - Silenzio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Trigger Warning** : in questo capitolo si parla in modo estensivo di **suicidio**. Se siete suscettibili nei confronti di quest'argomento vi consiglio di evitare la lettura.

  
**Capitolo 010 - Silenzio**

Non vincono.

Nemmeno si qualificano tra i primi dieci, ma per qualche motivo a Blaine non importa. Sono tutti arrabbiati e Santana è fuori controllo, ma mentre volano a casa Blaine non riesce a pensare ad altro che ai tanti incredibili e indimenticabili momenti che ha vissuto con Kurt. E con Rachel, ma... Kurt. È abbastanza sicuro di essersi innamorato, e non solo della città. E dopo stamattina è quasi certo che per lui New York sia _la_ scelta. Se verrà accettato, è qui che andrà al college.

Lo dice a Kurt mentre aspettano i bagagli, facendo attenzione a non avvicinarsi troppo o a sembrare troppo intimo dopo averci preso l’abitudine in questi tre giorni. Kurt sorride, lo sguardo accogliente e pieno d’affetto.

“Domani pomeriggio ti resta qualche ora libera? I nostri vanno via...”

E dio, gli resta? _Ovvio_ che gli resta. Non vuole nient’altro che stringere Kurt a sé. Vuole baciarlo, toccarlo, vederlo crollare, tutto a causa di Blaine. Vuole Kurt tutto per sé. Vuole altri momenti segreti, rubati quando nessuno presta loro attenzione. Vuole non dovergli mai dire addio, averlo sempre vicino.

Vuole così _tanto_.

“Ci sarò.”

 

_

_Quell’ultimo giorno, arrivano fino in fondo._

_Kurt ha fatto in modo che siano da soli, solo lui e Blaine – Rachel non ha nemmeno protestato quando le ha chiesto quell’unico favore,quel pomeriggio mentre andavano in biblioteca._

_Parlano appena tra i baci appassionatie i tocchi urgenti, il loro bisogno palpabile nell’aria, o almeno è così che sembra a Kurt. Oggi si sente del tutto allo scoperto, completamente esposto, e nel silenzio della mansarda si sentono sussurri e grida, piacere e dolore, tenere carezze e spinte possenti, ed è tantissimo; troppo eppure non abbastanza. Non sarà mai abbastanza._

_Blaine lo guarda con meraviglia e adorazione, stupendo con questa sua chiara vulnerabilità, e Kurt si morde il labbro mentre viene, morde finché non sente il sapore ferroso del sangue perché non può lasciar uscire le parole che in segreto gli crescono dentro da settimane – non_ può _; né oggi né mai._

_Dopo, restano sdraiati assieme, il più vicini possibile, e sembra amore tanto quanto sembra un addio, e Kurt crede sia la cosa più personale che proverà mai, una cosa che non condividerà mai con nessuno, nemmeno con Rachel. Una cosa che nessuno sarà mai in grado di portargli via. Non nel poco tempo che gli rimane._

_Kurt ha bisogno di tutte le sue forze per riuscire a comportarsi normalmente quando si salutano, e poi non ce la fa più, crolla a terra non appena la porta si chiude alle spalle del suo amore. Al suo ritorno Rachel nota subito i suoi occhi arrossati, ma fortunatamente non chiede nulla, si limita ad abbracciarlo forte. E anche questo è troppo._

~

_“Credi che ne sia valsa la pena?” Rachel è seduta sul pavimento, il mento appoggiato sulle ginocchia piegate, l’espressione un po’ malinconica. “Guardandoti indietro, scambieresti quest’anno con la possibilità di vivere fino a compierne diciotto?”_

_Kurt scuote la testa. Glee, New York, _Blaine _– quest’anno ha avuto talmente tanto, non lo scambierebbe per nulla al mondo. Ma le parole gli rimangono in gola._

_Rachel mormora il suo assenso. “Già, nemmeno io.”_

_Nei suoi occhi però s’intravvede un’ombra di incertezza, e la reazione istintiva di Kurt è di calmare e rassicurare._

_“Non avremmo comunque un anno intero. Gliel’abbiamo solo resa più facile, rinunciando a discutere in cambio di alcune libertà. Voglio dire, credi davvero che il Consiglio rischierebbe di aspettare che siamo legalmente adulti per fare la cerimonia, a prescindere da quello che ne dicono i nostri? Per altri, forse, ma noi? Abbiamo provato più di una volta di non essere i loro soliti bravi piccoli credenti, felici di seguire qualunque sentiero abbiano tracciato per noi.”_

_Rachel si stringe nelle spalle e tira un po’ su col naso. “Credo di no. È solo che–“ S’interrompe e si morde il labbro._

_“Solo che cosa?”_

_“È un enorme cliché, ma... vorrei aver fatto sesso, dopo tutto. Anche solo per una volta. Morire vergine mi sembra uno spreco incredibile.” Si mette a ridere e gli lancia un’occhiata, quasi con timidezza, e Kurt spalanca gli occhi._

_“Non stai davvero guardando me, vero?”_

_La sua espressione si addolcisce un po’. “No, lo so. Mi dispiace. È solo uno stupido rimpianto.”_

_Il silenzio che cala tra loro è pesante._

___

_Si sta facendo tardi ed è_ la _sera, quella che stanno aspettando da quasi un anno. È tutto pronto; la loro stanza è pulitae priva di qualsiasi indizio, il biglietto per i loro genitori ben scritto e firmato da entrambi, con sopra la chiavetta USB con la performance di Kurt. Ormai possono solo aspettare, aspettare che la mezzanotte sia ben che passata, che l’intera città stia dormendo e non ci sia nessuno a fermarli – ma non_ troppo _a lungo. I loro genitori saranno di ritorno prima delle cinque._

_La parte peggiore è aspettare. Non c’è niente da fare, cominciare un libro nuovo o ascoltare musica non ha più senso; hanno detto addio a quei piaceri, come a tutto il resto. A tutto – tranne alle persone._

_Parlare li porta solo a tornare a discutere i dettagli del piano, ed è troppo. Ma a star seduto senza far niente Kurt rischia di impazzire, i pensieri in fermento col ricordo di sentimenti e sensazioni che fino a qualche mese fa nemmeno conosceva, e più cerca di scacciarli più li sente suoi, e non_ può _. Non più. È finita; deve esserlo._

_Solo che improvvisamente sa di doverlo fare, ha bisogno di fare quest’ultima cosa, non può andarsene così. Si alza in piedi di scatto._

_“Ho bisogno di stare un po’ da solo. Vado sul tetto a prendere un po’ d’aria–“_

_Si muove ancora prima di aver finito di parlare, fuori sul balcone e su per la corta scaletta, e se scende dalla grondaia sull’altro lato della casa e corre molto veloce, sarà di ritorno in un attimo. Deve vedere Blaine un’ultima volta, deve digli–“_

_I piedi gli scivolano sul metallo bagnato della grondaia e finisce per sfregare le dita sul muro ruvido, ma Kurt riesce ad arrivare a terra abbastanza in silenzio._

_Rachel è già lì, le braccia incrociate al petto._

_“Lo sapevo che avresti voluto dirgli addio.” Scuote la testa, triste, come se parlasse a un bambino testardo che l’ha appena delusa. “Kurt, non possiamo, lo sai. Nessuno può sospettare nulla, e di certo non Blaine. È innamorato di te, se lo sapesse non ti lascerebbe mai andare, non possiamo rischiare. Devi–“_

_“È... innamorato di me?” D’improvviso la sua stessa voce gli sembra estranea, nell’aria non c’è abbastanza ossigeno. Rachel fa’ spalluccee lo prende per mano per ricondurlo verso la porta sul retro._

_“Certo che sì. Adesso andiamo.”_

_~_

_Prima di uscire dalla macchina si abbracciano un’ultima volta, forte e veloce, un addio._

_“Ti voglio bene, per sempre.”_

_“Ti voglio bene anch’io.”_

_È freddo quando escono fuori, molto più freddo di quanto Kurt non si aspettasse. O forse i suoi violenti tremiti non hanno niente a che fare con la pioggerellina gelida e le raffiche di vento freddo che spazzano il fiume. Il ponte è alto e minaccioso nell’oscurità, nemmeno lontanamente grande come i suoi simili più celebri, ma comunque abbastanza per le loro necessità, l’acqua che ci scorre sotto profonda e impietosa._

_Rachel copre la distanza con una dozzina di passi leggeri, e sembra quasi che stia danzando – una delicata, meravigliosa ballerina che danza verso l’oblio. Si sporge sulla ringhiera e si volta verso Kurt, gli occhi luminosi e le labbra rosse, e lui non può fare a meno di pensare che non gli è mai sembrata così bella. L’ombra della Morte imminente la fa risplendere di una luce che alcuni traggono dall’amore, o dall’imminente arrivo di un bambino. Sorridendo, serena, lei tende la mano verso Kurt._

_“Vieni, amore mio.” È una preghiera e un comando, e i suoi piedi obbediscono all’istante. Un passo. Due. Tre._

_Non arriva a quattro._

_Nel petto di Kurt qualcosa scatta, fiero e deciso, come il crollo di un vecchio tetto che lascia che l’aria e la luce pervadano la stanza, e gli ci vuole un attimo per tornare a respirare, per capire. Un altro per accettare._

_“No.”_

_“Cosa vuol dire, no?” È una velata sorpresa, è convinta che stia prendendo tempo, ma non è così. Per nulla._

_“Non lo faccio. Non salto.”_

_“Kurt–?” Lei sgrana gli occhi._

_“No. Voglio vivere. Voglio amare.”_

_E lo sta facendo, come non faceva da troppo tempo, come aveva dimenticato si potesse fare. Si aggrappa alla vita con tutto ciò che ha e ormai non c’è niente che possa fargli lasciare la presa._

_“Non ti lasceranno vivere o amare come vorresti se le cose devono andare come vogliono loro, Kurt, lo sai. Faranno qualsiasi cosa per farci diventare come loro, anche se moriremo dentro. Questa non è vita, Kurt, non così.” Rachel ha le lacrime agli occhi, lo vede. A Kurt si spezza il cuore. “Hai detto che saremmo rimasti sempre insieme, che non mi avresti mai lasciata da sola. L’hai promesso, Kurt.” Gli tende di nuovo la mano. “Vieni, piccolo, ci stiamo preparando da una vita.”_

_Lo sta implorando, ma nemmeno questo lo distoglierà da ciò che sa con assoluta certezza: non andrà da nessuna parte._

_“No, sei_ tu _che ti stai preparando da una vita. Ti voglio bene, e non voglio lasciarti, e pensavo di poterlo fare, ma non posso, Rach. Non posso. Ti prego non costringermi.”_

_Lo sa che sembra isterico, e Rachel sta scendendo dalla ringhiera, improvvisamente pallida._

_“Non ti costringerei mai, tesoro. Credevo lo volessi anche tu, non ti obbligherei mai. E senza di te non salto. Ma cos’altro possiamo fare? Non possiamo tornare indietro, Kurt. Non c’è più tempo, lo sai anche tu. Domani è il tuo compleanno, e poi–“_

_“–ci sposeremo.” Le parole che hanno così a lungo evitato, tra di loro – le parole che i loro genitori hanno ripetuto per anni come un mantra, come la più dolce delle promesse. Li fanno rabbrividire, in mezzo all’aria fredda, su quello scuro ponte alla periferia di Lima. Li rendono immobili in mezzo al silenzio._

_“Possiamo scappare.” All’improvviso, è ovvio._

_La risata di Rachel non ha nulla di felice. “Così, dal nulla? Solo con i vestiti che abbiamo addosso, senza un dollaro in tasca? E dove andremmo? Ci troveranno in un baleno, lo sai quanto si estende la rete del gruppo.”_

_“Non se facessimo credere di essere morti, in quel caso non cercherebbero troppo. Dovremo abbandonare la macchina, ma è meglio così. Siamo intelligenti, siamo determinati. Ce la faremo. E per i soldi–“ Kurt mette la mano in tasca. Un rotolo di banconote, guadagnate in segreto, cucendo, sembra piccolo, ma ci sono più di mille dollari. “Me lo sono portato dietro, per... sfizio. Non volevo lasciarlo lì, l’avrebbero donato alla causa. Dovrebbe darci una mano a partire.”_

_Lei lo guarda con le lacrime agli occhi, resta lì a respirare – hanno entrambi il respiro pesante, il loro mondo è sull’orlo del cambiamento, ancora indeciso._

_E poi lei annuisce._

___

__

 

La mattina dopo Blaine arriva a scuola presto, nonostante il traffico inusuale dalle parti del fiume. Non è riuscito a dormire, non è riuscito a mandar giù nemmeno un boccone a colazione, troppo allegro e impaziente di vedere Kurt; di _dirglielo_. Ieri era rimasto travolto, troppo pieno di febbricitante, soffocante felicità per parlare, quindi si sono semplicemente salutati con un bacio, e Blaine spera che i fratelli siano già a scuola, e potrà prendere da parte Kurt per dirglielo.

_Ti amo_.

Non aveva mai pensato che la prima volta che avesse detto quelle parole le avrebbe dette a un ragazzo, ma eccolo lì, ed è _perfetto_. È innamorato. È innamorati di Kurt, la creatura più meravigliosa dell’intero universo, e anche a Kurt importa di lui, lo sa, e staranno assieme, troveranno un modo, anche se dovranno nascondersi e mantenere la relazione a distanza e aspettare il college. Ce la faranno. Blaine ha solo bisogno di trovarlo e confessarglielo.

Quasi saltella per i corridoi semivuoti andando verso il suo armadietto, a malapena conscio dei sussurri concitati o del modo in cui la gente si riunisce a piccoli gruppi, parlando. Il McKinley deve essere stato colpito da un altro pettegolezzo shock, e a Blaine non potrebbe importare meno.

_È innamorato_.

Kurt e Rachel non sono ancora arrivati, il che è strano, ma va bene così. Blaine li aspetterà vicino al suo armadietto, dove si trovano ogni mattina.

Ci vuole l’espressione tormentata di Mike tre armadietti più in là perché cominci a sentire le prime avvisaglie di disagio. Mike non è tipo da farsi prendere dalle emozioni senza una buona ragione.

Il cuore gli si stringe in una morsa gelida, e deve costringersiper arrivare a chiedere.

“Mike? Che succede?”

“Oddio, non hai sentito.” Scuote la testa, ignaro, e Mike chiude l’armadietto e gli si fa’ molto vicino – troppo vicino, come se – “sono Rachel e Kurt.”

E Blaine vorrebbe già coprirsi le orecchie, bloccare quella notizia che sarà senza dubbio brutta, senza possibilità di appello. Ma le sue mani sono come paralizzate assieme al resto del suo corpo, quindi non fa che rimanere lì, incapace di bloccare il resto.

“Blaine, sono... sono morti.” _No_. “Si sono suicidati stanotte. Sono saltati giù dal ponte insieme. Mi dispiace.”

_No._

No no no _no_ _ NO_!

Non può essere vero. Non dopo–

Mike dice qualcos’altro, qualcosa riguardo un biglietto d’addio e una macchina, e la sciarpa di Kurt ritrovata a galleggiare vicino alla riva, ma Blaine lo sente a malapena al di sopra del battere sordo del suo cuore. Il mondo è ammutolito, sta scomparendo, e lui non riesce a respirare, l’aria è improvvisamente densa e soffocante come le acque marroni del fiume.

Viene mandato a casa a metà della prima ora, dopo che il signor Martinez gli chiede perché sia così pallido e distratto e Blaine non riesce a spiccicare parola, e passa il resto della giornata a fissare il soffitto sopra il suo letto senza vedere nulla se non immagini dei momenti passati assieme, lui e Kurt e Rachel. Lui e Kurt. _Loro_. È come un film che gli scorre davanti agli occhi, uno che non vorrebbe mai smettere di guardare. Lo vuole impresso a fuoco nella retina, vivido e recente, e lì per sempre.

Solo che ogni immagine porta con sé parole, indizi, piccole cose che solo ora si incastrano tra loro a completare il puzzle; a fargli capire cose che lo dilaniano da dentro. Presto Blaine si sente come se fosse intrappolato in una densa nuvola di mortali frammentidi ricordi spezzati, incapace di trarre un respiro senza finire trafitto dal rimorso, dal senso di colpa, dal _avresti dovuto saperlo_.

Non riesce a credere di non essersene accorto.

 

Non riesce a credere che siano morti.

Non può essere.

Non ha nemmeno detto addio.

 

I corpi non vengono ritrovati.

A volte, nel mezzo delle notti più buie, più solitarie, Blaine si concede il più sottile filo di speranza e pensa che non sia perché la tremenda corrente del fiume li abbia portati molto, molto lontano.

È perché sono ancora vivi: da qualche parte, dovunque – ma ancora lì, come la luce distante di una candela che non riesci più a vedere, ma che ti scalda il cuore per il solo fatto che sai della sua esistenza.

A volte quella speranza è l’unica cosa che lo porta ad alzarsi dal letto la mattina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fotoset:**   
> [Il ponte](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/44171955391/there-are-tears-in-rachels-eyes-he-can-see-it)   
> [Avresti dovuto saperlo](http://headbandxbowties.tumblr.com/post/44171942788/lets-play-pretend-chapter-010-silence)
> 
>  
> 
> [Let's Play Pretend: il film](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvuZaOS2eTM)


	11. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fine capitolo, un paio di note ;)

  
**Epilogo**

La lettera arriva più di due mesi dopo, durante un’altro bruciante pomeriggio d’agosto in cui Blaine non ha idea di cosa fare, tutto solo in quella casa silenziosa.

Sula busta manca il mittente e il timbro è talmente rovinato che è impossibile capire da dove venga. Anche il suo indirizzo è scritto a macchina. Ma la calligrafia precisa che vede singolo foglio di carta all’interno gli è assolutamente familiare e, per la prima volta da settimane, Blaine sorride.

Non riesce a _smettere_ di sorridere.

_Ti tengo qui nel mio cuore  
Rendi le cose più semplici quando la vita è dura._

È tutto, solo due righe, una manciata di semplici parole nel mezzo di un foglio bianco. Ma è abbastanza. Per Blaine è il _mondo_.

Sono vivi. Kurt è vivo.

 

 

Blaine non mostra il biglietto a nessuno, nemmeno ne parla, ma spesso apre il diario in cui risiede e si limita a respirare il fatto che sa che da qualche parte, là fuori, Kurt pensa a lui abbastanza da convincersi a fargli sapere che stanno bene. E una volta che si rende conto che le parole fanno parte di una canzone, la testa gli si riempie di domande.

Che Kurt voglia che la ascolti? Che abbia un significato particolare?

Può essere che stia dicendo a Blaine che lo ama? Che un giorno, presto, si ritroveranno?

Non ha risposte. Ma la lettera è abbastanza da permettergli di cominciare a guarire.

 

_

_Quando Rachel lo scopre, litigano come mai in vita loro – e ultimamente litigano parecchio. Lei fa’ avanti e indietro nella stanzetta che hanno affittato e sembra pronta a fare a pezzi qualcuno, trattenendosi a stento. Kurt smette di ascoltarla poco dopo: “un indizio, un briciolo di prova e ci troveranno, se sanno che non siamo morti!” Non è niente a cui non abbia già pensato._

_Alla fine la smette, infastidita dal suo silenzio. “Beh?”_

_Kurt fa’ spallucce. “Sono stato attento. E Blaine non lo dirà a nessuno.”_

_“Come fai a esserne così sicuro?” Parla in toni alti e striduli, e Kurt fa’ una smorfia._

_“Lo sono e basta. E... Rach? So come ci si sente a perdere qualcuno. Non voglio dargli questo dolore.”_

_Lei si in ginocchia al suo fianco e lo prende per mano con sguardo implorante, confusa. Torna a parlare in tono dolce, appena più che un sussurro._

_“Ma Kurt, è solo un ragazzo. Non vale la pena di rischiare tutto.”_

_“E invece sì.” Sostiene il suo sguardo, deciso e senza timore, e le basta solo questo per riuscire a vedergli dentro fin nel profondo dell’animo._

_E lui lascia che faccia._

_“...oh mio dio, Kurt, sei...”_

_Lui aspetta._

_“Lo ami.”_

_Lei spalanca gli occhi, le dita serrate attorno alle sue mani in una stretta quasi dolorosa, e Kurt si sporge in avanti per posarle un bacio sulla fronte._

_“Sì.”_

—

 

Quando arriva il momento di ricominciare la scuola, il “mistero Hummelberry” è ormai diventato una leggenda metropolitana locale, avvolto in uno strato talmente spesso di cazzate da essere quasi irriconoscibile. Patto suicida. Omicidio. Rapimento alieno. Culto religioso. Programma di protezione testimoni finito male. Molestie su minore.

Il fatto che non ci sia stato un funerale, nemmeno una funzione alla memoria, non aiuta per nulla, e i genitori di Kurt e Rachel si sono trasferiti durante l’estate senza dare nell’occhio.

Quando gli chiedono un’opinione, Blaine si limita ad alzare le spalle.

Sa la verità, o per lo meno la parte importante. E non tradirà mai la loro fiducia. Quindi se ne torna ai suoi libri e al suo glee club e ai suoi moduli d’ammissione per il college, aspettando. Continua ad aspettare.

Ma non arrivano più messaggi, nessun contatto, e i mesi passano, e il dubbio s’insinua nella mente di Blaine. Quel biglietto era davvero da parte di Kurt? O se l’è immaginato? Ormai il foglio di carta è spiegazzatoe consumato visto che lo prende in mano spesso, e nonostante resti una prova e serva a fugare i dubbi di Blaine, non è una promessa definitiva.

Forse Blaine non avrà mai più loro notizie. Forse la lettera è un ultima celebrazione di un insolito amore nato a scuola e diventato molto di più, ma stroncato sul nascere.

Forse non dovrebbe passare la vita ad aspettare.

È ormai marzo quando ripone il foglio in una scatola assieme alle cose che più gli stanno a cuore, assieme a quel cravattino che non riesce più ad usare, e si dice che la vita va avanti. Da agosto è passato dal sollievo alla gioia e a un senso di calma aspettativa, passando per una straziante nostalgia e dolore e disperazione. E ora è semplicemente triste.

Una sera, dopo cena, parla di Kurt ai suoi genitori. Non fa’ più male, e anche se quel nome è pesante sulla sua lingua ha ancora il sapore salato delle lacrime, il tempo l’ha reso scorrevole. Parla dell’amicizia, dell’amore cresciuto nel corso dei mesi, del loro suicidio. Spiega la situazione dei due fratelli, per lo meno quello che ne sa, e il bisogno di segretezza, e chiede ai suoi di tenere tutto questo per sé, per stare sul sicuro. Ancora adesso non vuole suscitare pettegolezzi rivelando la parte privata delle loro vite. E dei suoi genitori, lo sa, può fidarsi. Eppure non fa’ parola della lettera.

Lo abbracciano, sua madre versa qualche lacrima, e gli fanno le loro condoglianze. Il fatto che fosse innamorato di una _ragazzo_ non gli procura nemmeno un’occhiata preoccupata. Ciò che importa è che ha amato, e che gli è stato spezzato il cuore.

Prova ad andare avanti.

Non è facile tornare a sentire una scintilla quando quella in fondo al suo cuore brucia ancora, testarda e senza speranza. Eppure ci prova. Esce con qualche ragazza, anche se mai per più di tre appuntamenti; con due ci va anche a letto. È bello e dolce e tutto, ma non è _lui_.

Prova a pensare di uscire con un ragazzo, una volta va anche in un gay bar. Sono in molti a provarci con lui, ma nessuno scatena in lui la stessa reazione che aveva provocato Kurt. Stare lì gli sembra sbagliato, un tradimento, quindi se ne va per non tornare più.

A maggio le Nuove Direzioni vincono finalmente le nazionali. In mezzo ai suoi amici, entusiasti, Blaine non riesce a non pensare ai due posti vuoti al suo fianco, dove avrebbero dovuto esserci _loro_. È come un dolore fantasma che ogni tanto si ripresenta. Si chiede se sparirà mai del tutto.

Va’ al ballo con una delle cheerleader, una biondina simpatica che sembra uscita da un sogno, con quel suo vestito dorato. Dopo passano la notte assieme in una camera d’albergo. Blaine è sicuro che tra cinque anni non si ricorderà nemmeno il suo nome.

Si diploma. Passa le ultime vacanze estive a casa e non appena arriva agosto approda a New York. Nuova vita, nuove opportunità, un nuovo inizio. Si trova un lavoro, si sistema in dormitorio, comincia ad andare a lezione. I ricordi del liceo iniziano lentamente a svanire – quelli più vividi e più importanti tra loro, anche se ci sono ancora giorni in cui sembra che la ferità sia ancora più che aperta.

E poi, una piovosa sera d’ottobre, Blaine apre la porta e si trova davanti due familiari occhi blu tempesta.

Ma quella è tutta un’altra storia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Video conclusivo:** [Cambiamenti](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzwNnPDom6k)
> 
> Ndt: A due mesi esatti di distanza – neanche a farlo apposta – finalmente la prima conclusione di questa storia. Come immagino avrete notato dal video però c'è un sequel, _No More Pretending_ , che trovate già in traduzione su questo stesso account.
> 
> Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno dato un senso a questo lavoro, spero di vedervi su NMP! ;)


End file.
